Did I ever tell you?
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Did I ever tell you? The Dark Lord Voldemort marked me as his equal so I have been as powerful as him since he marked me with my scar.
1. Chapter 1

Did I ever tell you?

The Dark Lord Voldemort marked me as his equal so I have been as powerful as him since he marked me with my scar.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 775,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. P.S. this Harry and associated characters can be downright nasty and the story does not follow the original timeline, it tries. Also Character deaths are abundant.

Chapter 1

It's been days and they're still at it, enough...

"I'm quitting the Quidditch team," I said, as if I needed these jerks.

"You can't do that, you owe us for still being on the team and you owe us an explanation!" Katie yelled.

The team somehow felt they had an inside track for me to tell them how Cedric died but didn't believe that Voldemort was back. Ron was the worst repeating some of the garbage that was listed in the Daily Profit. Actually he wasn't the only one but he was supposed to be my friend. Others in the school whispering I had killed Cedric Diggory to get his girlfriend. I wasn't as much mad as I was depressed over my life, the tri-wizard tournament and its aftermath.

/Scene Break: later that week/

I wonder what Dumbledore wants with me this time as I sat in the chair across from his desk. I survived the maze only to be port-keyed out of the school grounds and forced to watch the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, the man who had killed my parents. Since then the Daily Profit has portrayed me as a attention seeking liar. The other Hogwarts students haven't been much better; my only friend has been Hermione that redheaded Ron had turned on me right from the start of the tournament. I don't know how much more I can take of this crap before I curl up in the dungeons to get away permanently from the entire world.

Dumbledore hasn't been on my good people list since the end of the tournament. Dumbledore has been going downhill in how he has been treating me since I arrived here four years ago. All of his little tests from the philosopher's stone through this lousy tournament. What really hurts was after all the nice words about how he cared for me yet at the end of the tournament he dragged me up to his office to tell him what had happened. I should have been sent to the hospital wing with my leg all busted up like it was from that spider and the cut on my arm from Wormtail. Dumbledore should have made sure that I was all right and then gotten his answers there in the infirmary. It's not like I did not announce Voldemorts return in front of the stands when I returned with Cedric Diggory body. That's not to mention that I was suffering the after-effects of the cruciatus curse and then the fake Moody tried to kill me. Every teenager should have a maniacal murdering fanatic trying to kill them every few minutes and have people surrounding him who don't care and called you a liar to your face. ? This entire world wants to step on me like a bug and heaven help me if I don't take it and ask for more.

I have not been sleeping good or at all since then, as my nightmares keep replaying the events. Even during the day I see Cedric being hit with the green AK curse. Now Dumbledore is telling me a prophecy that I have to kill and that he is going to...? Send me back to the Dursleys? The ministry is going to have a trial over me murdering Cedric Diggory.

Watching his weapon closely Dumbledore knew this wouldn't sit well with Harry. However, Harry didn't seem to react; it was as if he Dumbledore hadn't spoken at all. Dumbledore expected Harry to be shouting, break things, and screaming at him. He would be returning to Privet Drive regardless. Harry would do what he was told as Potter had no other choice. With his letter he had sent to Vernon, Vernon should ensure a really downtrodden Harry starting this next school year.

Dumbledore froze in shock as Harry burst into an insane hysterical laughter. Within seconds the laughter died, suddenly Harry stilled and sat in the chair motionless.

"Harry my boy are you feeling all right?"... No answer.

"Harry, answer me!"

Dumbledore walked around his desk noticing that Harry was staring blankly off into space.. Roughly shaking the boy Dumbledore received no response. Walking to the fireplace...

"Madame Pomfrey your assistance is needed, please come through to my office immediately."

Madame Pomfrey levitated Harry Potter through the floo connection and into the infirmary. This time if Dumbledore wanted answers he would have to go to the infirmary for them. And so he did.

After much fussing and wand waving Madame Pomfrey had her diagnosis, "Albus, I warned you that Mr. Potter needed to have mental counseling after all he's been through. Mr. Potter now needs to be sent to St. Mungo's long term care ward; Mr. Potter is no longer mentally with us. Mr. Potter is catatonic but it appears to be an unspecified catatonia, therefore no recovery.

.

/Scene Break/

Harry lost consciousness as his world faded, unable to take any more or fight any longer he had given up. Finally Harry was free of the turbulent emotions that had followed him for so long. The wizard world could deal with the Dark Lord without Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Evelyn and it's nice that you could join us. How would you like to start your life all over again?"

"Huh?" Who is she and how did she get here... I thought I was safely hidden away?

"Your life was going nowhere so we can offer you two choices. The first is to return and be killed by your friend Voldemort in a couple of years. The second choice is to be sent back to an earlier time in your life where you can make your own choices.

"Will I be able to change things or do them differently or do I have to live the same miserable life?"

"Yes and no. There are some things that cannot be changed and will not regardless of what you do. While this may not sound fair but you will also not remember this life and will start your new life all over again. However, I will be there to guide you and yes you will be able to change many things. While many things will be difficult it will be your choice on which path you decide to travel. Once you're done with training all your choices will be your own. So why don't take my hand let me lead you to your new future.

I was not going back! But why not take up her offer, did she just say training? Maybe in this next life Cedric Diggory doesn't have to die. I took Evelyn's hand...

Harry Potter's new life:

Not only have I had enough but I'm pissed!

Well I best calm down and see if any this I just learned makes any sense. Actually it doesn't. As I run over the highlights of what I was just told I want to kill somebody, cry and run away. Of course all of this is running around in my head as I would never express any of this openly least I get my head caved in by Vernon. I've been a passive slave in this house at Privet Dr since I can remember. Just about everything has been beaten out of me except a will to survive. But after Hagrid showed up and I got my wand and I get moved out of my bedroom, which was a cupboard under the stairs, my spirits had raised. My treatment has not improved but I was looking forward to go to the magical school and then she shows up, like she materialized into my room out of thin air.

Flashback:

"Mr. Harry Potter you may call me Evelyn. I'm not from those who currently rule this world or control you but you and I have a lot to discuss this evening. After we have finished talking you have the choice of one of four options. However, first we should have something to eat and drink."

I would've thought this was a funny dream or nightmare as a funny little creature popped in and laid out a feast. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth but no dream or nightmare tasted as good as the food did that evening.

She went on to explain that I have been under Dumbledore's control and it was he who had stuck me with the Dursley's since my parents were murdered by Voldemort. Dumbledore's meddling in my life has affected Sirius Black, my godfather who had died in Azkaban, yet Dumbledore did nothing as a powerful person in the government to get the innocent man a trial. Those wards around the Dursley's home were news to me but are another of this Dumbledore's machinations and there were more lies to be given to me later by my master manipulator, at least according to Evelyn. The magical government doesn't care as their prime purpose is to line their pockets with gold and maintain their power. They would use my name to advance themselves and would have used me if he they could find me. Dumbledore had manipulated things so he could keep me hidden but also control me.

"Why?" Was all I could utter? I knew nothing of the magical world until that huge guy Hagrid showed up and told me I was a wizard. While he had mentioned Voldemort and Hogwarts and his great admiration of Albus Dumbledore, I still had no in-depth knowledge of anything. Dumbledore may have kept me from the government's control but I would never forgive him for putting me in the Dursley household.

"Mr. Potter I know this is a lot to take in and you only have my words. Let me show you some of your current future." She suddenly produced a bowl like object which she called a pensieve that contain the visions of different seers' visions. Before I could ask what a seer was she pointed her finger and suddenly a swirling white cloud appeared above the pensieve but there in the middle, images started to show. It was like a cloud like TV show but it was definitely me being in the starring role.

What was becoming clear was it was a war between two dark lords, one incompetent government, and I was caught in the middle. Evelyn showed excerpts of my future from a huge snake in a cavern, which I faced with a sword, to scenes from what she called a tournament which brings back to the ass called Voldemort. The graveyard scenes she showed was terrifying. However Voldemorts return is ignored from the newspapers to the Minister of Magic. However I am the brunt of all the ridicule and classified as a liar and a possible murder. I hope the Minister will enjoy the AK from Voldemort minions in the Ministry when Voldemort goes looking for some prophecy. By this time I would've thought there couldn't be more but...

After Voldemort shows up at the Ministry and waxed the Minister…now I am the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One of a prophecy, now claimed be the only one who could vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort. Apparently the entire magical world is looking up to me to save their butts. This headed to an Odyssey to collect horcruxes only to have to die to get rid of something called a horcux that Dumbledore said was in my scar. I couldn't believe the number of people that were dying over this lunacy and the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort and the greater good of Dumbledore. About that time the TV cloud disappeared along with Evelyn without showing me how this story ended or who won.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My young poor brain finally shut down of all its thinking in the early morning of the following day. Einstein I'm not, I don't think of myself as being average but even I could see what was sitting in front of me even if I was only an eleven years old freak. Half of what Evelyn had explained to me could've been done in Chinese for all that I understood. What I did understand was that the Dursley's had abused me, Dumbledore had plans on using me, and the wizard world planned on using me. Oh I was mad but that's all I could come up with was anger. I was too young to go anywhere, do anything, so I hoped that Evelyn would return with some answers. I had noticed her skirting around my questions of "why" but then she was probably planning on using me. Then it dawned on me. It was something I saw in that TV cloud that definitely gave me some information. I needed the Leakey Cauldron, Gringotts, my vault and the goblins that Hagrid had shown me. Yes, I now had a plan!

I hope Dudley doesn't miss his stash of quids. After what he and his family have put me through I'm not really worried that he would be upset at loosing his money stash. Not that I had plans of returning to this hellhole. I also snitched one of his ball caps to hide my hair and scar. While I am not an Einstein, that TV cloud gave me a lot of background information that I planned on using. At this point Evelyn appeared to be part of another group that had plans to use me so a little insurance wouldn't hurt if anyone caught me. I chuckled to myself as the word paranoia kept showing up in my mind in the different scenarios. I almost broke out in laughter when I thought about what the Dursley's were going to do with all the magical paraphernalia I was leaving behind.

I grabbed the local bus to Leakey Cauldron where one of patrons performed the correct sequence on the wall to get me into the alley. I left my wand at the Dursley's as I knew no magic and I had no intention of remaining in the magical world. I then hot footed it to the goblin bank. All I can say is I'm glad I arrived early in the morning as things started to get interesting. I got to leave the goblin bank early evening of that same day.

Flashback:

"Mr. Goblin I would like to visit my vault here in your bank."

"You're key!"

"Sorry sir but I've never had a key given to me." Apparently my key to my vault was something else someone was keeping from me. Hagrid seem like a good bloke but not a great brain trust so he was probably only given my key to get my school stuff. He was probably following orders like a good minion.

"Put a drop of blood on this parchment to confirm who you are. There is a fee for replacing your key." I swear the goblin was given me the evil eye but then what do I know?

The cart ride to my vault was fantastic and upon opening my vault. I had a stupid question I should've asked the first time I was here, "Where are my pounds sterling?" That particular question got my brain to crunching. I had been directed to get only so many galleons by Hagrid and he had kept my key. I did make sure this time that I filled my pockets with all the gold coins I could. I had the feeling my pants would hit the floor at any moment. However the rope I used as a belt, kept Dudley's second hand pants from hitting the floor, they held snugly to my bony hips.

For a fee the goblins explained about galleons and exchange rates. For another fee they converted all my remaining vaults gold coins into pounds and opened up a Muggle bank account for me. The Muggle credit card fee was part of opening up the bank account. Another charge got me a National ID card and passport. That evening I grabbed a bus not caring where it was going. After numerous stops I found another bus headed to some other destination. I had trouble with the hotel because of my age but a couple quid to the reception clerk and the presentation of my credit card I got me a room. Of course my tale about my very rich parents showing up in the next week didn't hurt anything. Then again I did seem to get the evil eye over the way I was dressed in Dudley's hand-me-down clothes. Tomorrow I figured I could get new clothes and start hunting for a way to get out of the country.

End flashback:

It wasn't but the next day that Dumbledore strode into the goblin bank with the air of power and importance.

"As Harry Potter's guardian I wish access to his trust vault." Dumbledore was thinking of a few galleons for Potters Muggle relatives and a huge amount for himself. If anyone ever dared ask he would brush it off as Hogwarts' tuition and upkeep of his ward Harry Potter. No one really had to know the Potters parents had already paid for all seven years With the hotel

of his tuition. Dumbledore was sure in his knowledge that Harry Potter was not destined to live to collect his inheritances.

"There's nothing there, go away." The goblin was enjoying sticking it to the arrogant wizard. It was not the first time they had to deal with, "HIM!"

"My good goblin there is 10,000 galleons in that trust vault at least and it refills annually. I demand you take me there immediately."

"There's nothing there, go away or we make you go away."

/Scene Break/

"Good evening Mr. Potter are you ready for dinner?" Evelyn just popped into my hotel room.

I think the grin on my face answered her question after my shock of her finding me wore off. Food with the Dursley's was considered a luxury for me. Besides she found me and I had a sneaking suspicion I wasn't going to slip away from her unless she allowed it to happen. Quite curious I thought, but I did not think there was much that I could do about it this day.

"Take my hand as were going out to eat tonight."

Even though I had a couple of days exposure to magic, a half giant, Diagon alley and the Goblin bank I was surprised when I took her hand. We were suddenly somewhere and I was dressed in a suit and tie with shiny black shoes and the guy that led us to our table wasn't speaking English.

"Harry we will have a leisurely meal here in Italy and discuss your options. We shall then visit the Goblin bank for a couple of transactions."

"Yes ma'am, but may I ask how did you get us here with me dressed in a suit? And where is here?

"It's called magic Harry." That stopped my next question which was, 'How did you find me?' I figured I would get the same answer. Adults never volunteered information and only told you what they wanted you to do.

I thought, yeah right, I'm supposed to be a wizard and I have no idea what's going on as usual. Besides, I thought her smile was a little bit too much. What was she planning on doing for or against me at the bank? As I was in the dark as usual I tried to be as friendly as possible with my questions.

"Well this food here is really delicious but I would like to hear my options you mentioned. I'm always told what to do and from what you showed me it isn't going to be changing, so I would like the options and who are you really?" I was concerned that she was the least of my bad options; at least I hoped that was the case.

"Your first option is to live the life I showed you but I must tell you that after you have successfully disposed of the Dark Lord Voldemort and settled down, and think you're happy, you'll have two more Dark Lord's to fight and a marriage contract you cannot get out of, you will die early. Option number two is for you to run but that ends up with you and your family murdered in the end. Option number three is highly complicated. But simply, live the life I showed you but you win over the Dark Lord Voldemort in a huge battle. However, the wizard world, fearing you are the new Dark Lord, tosses you into Azkaban prison for life. I am here to sell you option number four."

I know she had intentionally paused; she was dangling the bait in front of me and hoping I would bite. But crikey I'm an eleven year old kid! My decision-making and experience is cutting the grass and cleaning the house. "So who are you representing and what is their offer?"

"The Order of the Night is not willing to expose themselves at this time however they are highly respected people from many cultures. They're offering you an almost normal life however there will be rough spots especially in the beginning. Until your Dark Lords are defeated you will not be able to permanently leave Hogwarts. In the very near future you will be required to follow our instructions explicitly in your training but after that your life will be your own. The Order of the Night was established to get rid of all these future Dark Lords in any way possible. The order members all have families and wish everyone to live a peaceful life. You Mr. Potter are currently your world's best hope."

Through desert I got answers to question I had from the TV cloud like who the hell is Albus Dumbledore, what is Azkaban or what is a Horcrux. In my questioning of what was considered the very near future I had not missed her use of the plural while referring to Dark Lords. I may just be a kid with no experience but taking on a basilisk with a sword or fighting two to three Dark Lords in my lifetime was definitely not the way I wanted to go, so I took the bait and option number four. I felt she was not telling me everything but at least Evelyn let me finish the ice cream before things started happening.

/Scene Break/

Evelyn and I were now in Gringotts bank England…

Evelyn dragged me up to the goblin counter and states, "Mr. Harry James Potter wishes to see Neckstabber the Black family accountant."

"Very well, please follow me."

After wandering around in a number of hallways before we were deposited in front of a golden door that had engraved on it, 'Neckstabber, Black family accountant'.

As we entered we received a friendly greeting, "What the hell do you want?"

Evelyn was not fazed but just stated, "Mr. Harry James Potter wishes to establish a date for the reading of the Black Will."

"Well you are to damn late; you were notified and by not responding you have thus forfeited the entire estate."

Evelyn took her finger and tapped a bracelet on her wrist and something materialized. It looked like a cold black smoke and something materialized from it next to Neckstabber. It then boomed in a loud voice, "You lie! The Wills read date was to be set by Mr. Potter who is now here to do so. Activate the Will or you and your entire family will join me in a little bout of blood letting.

Neckstabber then let something slip, besides a squeal that even I caught, "but Dumbledore said..."

"Wait here Harry I'll be right back." Evelyn disappeared.

If anything the Dursleys taught me, by painful hits and punches, to keep my mouth shut. The human looking creature, with large fangs, kept Neckstabber terrified for what seemed like a very long time. It wasn't like I was not fearful of the creature, I sure was, but the wait was finally broken by Evelyn entering and followed by a elderly goblin.

"Neckstabber you are no longer the Black family account, get out of here before I feed you to the dragons." The elderly goblin turned to me, "My sincere apologies Mr. Potter. I've just been enlightened on some of the discrepancies within my bank and we shall rectify them immediately. Your family accountant will be bringing the Black and Potter Wills momentarily."

I felt this was a fine time to continue to keep my mouth shut so I gave a half bow to the older goblin. I figured it couldn't hurt.

I have no idea what power Evelyn or her group had over the goblins but they complied with her every wish. In the end I was emancipated through my parents and Blacks Wills which made me an adult and Lord Potter. Apparently Sirius Black was my godfather and left a prank for his family. He called in all debts and monies owed the Black estate and left everything in his vaults to me. He left the title of Lord Black to somebody called Draco Malfoy leaving him with the title and all debts to the estate. Evelyn then had the Potter accountant transfer half of the Potters estate to France. While this still left the galleons under the goblin nation but the laws were changed so England's ministry couldn't confiscate that which was in France. The Black monies was converted into dollars and transferred to a bank in the colonies, another goblin subsidiary. I had a credit card to the American bank in my hands before we left the bank in England.

As we left the bank I commented to Evelyn…

"I hope the Dursleys are still up I don't feel like sleeping in the garden tool shed. That happens when I get home after Dudley." It was my only current fear but I figured that's where I was headed for the evening.

"Don't worry Harry you're already there so just give me your hand, your bed is waiting."

The thought did cross my mind that Evelyn was going to take me home to my Dursley bed in Privet Drive. When we arrived I realized, this was not my room!

You could say Dudley's spare room was plush compared to my broom cupboard under the stairs but this room made the Dursley's house look like a rundown shack. Evelyn gave me a mind numbing tour of my walk-in closet full of clothing ending with a tour of my private bathroom.

"Get a good night sleep Harry, we will discuss all this in the morning. You're just entered the phase where you will be required to follow our instructions explicitly." At that point she just disappeared. I chuckled to myself as she seemed to do a lot of that disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This place is going to take a little getting used to if I wasn't wrong. I was woken from my comfortable bed by something that looked like a grotesque child that I later found out was an Imp. The Imp had laid out some normal clothes and had drawn my bath. After I was dressed it led me down a hallway to a dining room where breakfast and Evelyn awaited.

"Harry did you sleep well? Are you ready to start your training?" She had that smile on her face again.

Well I would let her smile and dangle some more bait but right now I was shoveling eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast onto my plate. Food was a rarity and I enjoyed it tremendously whenever I can get it, so it is now going from the plate into my mouth.

"Well since you're so busy eating I'll explain what is happening at the Dursley house. Presently at the Dursley's there is a clone of you doing all the things that you normally do and who will proceed to Hogwarts on September 1st." That information almost got me to stop shoveling food into my mouth, almost. Then I thought, no big deal! He could become the wizard but I have more money than I could possibly spend in three lifetimes. Big whoop!

Evelyn continued, "So while clone Harry is at Hogwarts you will be training here with the Order of the Night. The timelines have been tweaked so a number of things have been changed. When it is deemed appropriate you will be returned and replace clone Harry".

Oh well! Here I thought I was going to escape the Dursley's forever.

Part of your training will be watching what you call the TV cloud to see pieces of what clone Harry has been up to every day. I warn you that this is not all of what is happening but just significant segments. When you replace clone Harry you'll need to know who your friends are and who your enemies are as well as the interactions between your professors. But right now I need to take you to your first instructor."

I kept shoveling food into my mouth while my brain was running a marathon of questions. But right now I had a more important thought. "Evelyn I don't have a wand mine is at the Dursley's."

"Don't worry about it Harry, we will take care of everything, all you have to do is train and follow instructions."

This training and following the instructions was one of the rough spots in my life. By the end of some training sessions Vernon beatings seem like little love taps. First off many of my instructors cannot be classified as human. My physical trainer always got me up at 5 o'clock in the morning and, Oh! He turned out to be a vampire. How am I supposed to keep up with somebody that can run sixty miles an hour? At least the ghosts couldn't do anything to me physically.

If I wasn't overly mistaken I could swear some of these instructors got their kicks out of what they called training. Oh I did learn how to move and dodge because if I did not I would end up on my butt or be thrown across the lawn. Needless to say, I spent a lot of time in the hospital wing being patched up. There was magical training as well as physical training and each class usually caused a stint in the hospital wing.

Exactly where we were I never did find out but the forest and mountains and hills where I was training were of exquisite beauty. There was a mix of green meadows, snow-capped mountains, and on the other horizon a white sand beach with an endless expanse of deep green ocean attached. This was definitely not Privet Drive. My room was in a castle that must've been a gazillion years old and was the only building I saw during my stay. With all the exquisite surrounding beauty I only got to sample it in what one might call physical torture. Yes there was a white sandy beach but I never seem to have time to leisurely lay around and obtain a suntan. I found a ten mile run my only enjoyment on that white sandy beach which was quite exhausting. Me, today? I was busy running up the side of a mountain with fifty pound pack on my back only to have a gazillion push-ups awaiting me should I make the top of the mountain.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, now that you've had a chance to perform some physical training we need to take care of a couple of things."

Some physical training? While I had not been marking off days, weeks, or months on a calendar there were seasons that passed around the castle. Again I had not been keeping track of the seasonal changes but I must've passed a half-dozen winters already.

"Evelyn, I understand that I must not be caught using wand-less magic while at Hogwarts. What's confusing me is why I need to have two wands."

"Harry this is hard to explain and of course it is going to be based differently on different situations. Wand-less magic is extremely rare and very limited We have stress to you that if you are found using advanced wand-less magic there's a good possibility the ministry will snatch you up to find out how you can do this. I'm quite sure that you would not like to be cut up into different pieces so that they can figure out how you do your magic."

All I could come up with about then was a quiet, "Oh!" Then a little bit louder "Right! But back on subject, why two wands?"

"Harry some of the spells you are learning here are considered dark magic in England. So you use your second wand while in public to hide your wand-less capabilities and nastier spells. Should you ever be called upon to produce your wand for inspection the only spells they will find on your Hogwarts wand will be spells and charms taught at Hogwarts and legal. By using your second wand during any fights you will not have to explain to the Ministry why you used what they consider dark magic nor will you have to explain to Dumbledore how you came about learning all the curses that you fought with."

This new wand they provided was a perfect fit. This bit of wand manufacture was done by a Gnome or so I was told. However, using a wand in my right hand and throwing wand-less spells with my left hand was introduced into my training program. Blimey, don't they make anything easy around here? At least my Hogwarts wand was still with clone Harry getting loaded up with Hogwarts spells.

Of course not all my training was a success. I was pants at protecting my mind from outside forces. I couldn't stop my trainer from entering my mind and peeking at different memories. After each training session I left with a whopping headache.

Some of the new things to be taking care of were now occurring in the hospital wing. The nurse ended up causing me my recent splitting headache by removing my lightning bolt scar, well mostly, and some foreign magical spells around my magical core. The core retarding wards came from Dumbledore. The lightning bolt scar was from Voldemort, the rest were the compliments of Dumbledore via his surrogate Vernon Dursley. The nurse was a kindly old lady who tended many of the wounds and broken bones I got in my "physical training". However, humans don't tend to have four arms but then again, what do I know? This magical world could really be weird in a lot of areas.

/Scene Break/

Later we saw the Star Wars movie which was one of films they showed in our small theater. This allowed me to add names some of my new magic instructors, at least privately in my head. Jabba the Hutt and Yoda would describe a couple of them. Jabba the Hutt was extremely fat but did most of the generic training like potions. Yoda couldn't have been four feet tall but did Charms and Transfiguration training. Some trainers would later make Voldemort seem a pussycat. Although Darth Vader, my physical trainer, another vampire, lead the pack in nastiness. So after demons attacking me, mind attacks assaulting me, and making me do things which were impossible, they would then sit me down to provide me with more training. It seems they had also taken heart from the Star Wars movie and the phrase, "beam me up Scotty". I was now being trained in some very odd ways of travel.

About this time I started to get the impression of how magically powerful I really was, and then I hit a rough spot, they informed me of a prophecy. Apparently a prophecy had been made concerning me and the Dark Lord. I was then provided the prophecy by Evelyn and was told that the Dark Lord Voldemort marked me as his equal. Talk about mind blowing information.

"Harry there is a number ways to look at that prophecy. What Dumbledore is actually trying to accomplish we find confusing. We believe that Dumbledore is focused in on your fighting Voldemort with some special wizard power called love. We believe that Dumbledore is overlooking that the Dark Lord Voldemort marked you as his equal."

"Evelyn, the Dursley's never showed me anything about love. In fact they made sure I didn't even have friends."

"We feel he's overlooking the fact that you have been as powerful as Voldemort since he marked you with your scar. We believe that Dumbledore put magical spells on your magical core as he was taking no chances that you can win when you gain your magical maturity and become Voldemort s equal on your 17th birthday."

"Evelyn, even I find that twisted logic, why my 17th birthday?"

"We also think that he is not training your clone because he believes you will either become the next Dark Lord or that it doesn't matter so long as you and Voldemort both die. You remember that I gave you four options when we first met. Dumbledore has the prophecy so he probably has access to a seer. That seer could have also told Dumbledore one or all of those options and that is what he is making decisions from. If it wasn't for that scar marking you the prophecy could be applied to a number of individuals." Evelyn explained.

That gave me some to think about that evening. However you twisted the facts or what other people thought none of it made sense. It seemed logical that I was going to die at Voldemort's hand. Before I was going to fight Voldemort I had to be trained and clone Harry definitely was not receiving any training. Along the way I had to find 'the power he knows not '. I was chuckling to myself before I fell asleep. I wonder if a Muggle fighting fell under the 'power he knows not'? Maybe I could practice on Dumbledore, a good solid punch to his crooked nose, that would be quite fulfilling right about now.

/Scene Break/

Normally I was allowed to enjoy dinner before watching the TV cloud which showed pieces of my clone's day, his friends and classes. While the prophecy was twirling in my head something on the TV cloud grabbed my attention. Ron Weasley was distracting clone Harry while Hermione Granger was running off a cute girl from Slytherin. Apparently the cute girl from Slytherin was trying to make friends with Harry... Curious, very curious!

Evelyn attended a number of the TV cloud presentations and pointed out how much the Dursley treatment of the clone is not only improper but illegal, this of course did not make me any happier. No one should be treated that way, even a clone. It also struck me that Vernon's physical abuse was getting worse every summer when clone Harry returned to Privet Drive. But my brain got sidetracked about then…I was watching memories… but... how were they obtained from Hogwarts or Privet Drive?

"Evelyn just where are all these memories coming from? Surely you don't have people following clone Harry all over the place."

Again I got a definitive answer from Evelyn... "Now Harry you remember how Dumbledore's manipulations got you to that mirror which ended up containing the stone?"

"I did along with a number of other manipulations like returning my father's invisibility cloak. I can't believe he's paying Ron and bribing Hermione in different ways to help manipulate my clone." I was a bit embarrassed at the slowness of my clone and how my two best friends were not really true friends. Then again clone Harry was me if not for the interference from Evelyn and Evelyn again was still not answering my questions.

/Scene Break/

It also didn't take long for me to ask, "Evelyn time is passing slower here than where clone Harry resides, why do we seem to be the same age?"

"Perfect observation Harry! You get to see parts of his day in an hour but you get many more months of training for that one hour but don't worry your both aging at the same rate. It's a time thing so don't worry your head over it or it will drive you crazy."

I was quick to stop thinking about the time difference even though logically it made no sense. Another thing that made absolutely no sense was all of the wand waving and yelling out strange Latin phrases that I saw on the TV cloud. My training consisted of basically wanting something to happen and it did, as long as I was focused on what the end result was to be. I was glad there was such a thing as silent spell casting in clone Harry's world so at least I wasn't going to have to learn all of those Latin phrases when I got back.

I had become interested in a sorcerer's staff. While it had been abandoned by the magical community in recent times as it was damn near impossible to hide and a pain to carry around all the time. I fashioned myself a very ornate staff. It had nothing to do with magic but it served a important purpose. It contained my sword which was gifted to me by Evelyn after completing my sword training. Primarily the staff was used to physically beat off strange attacking things that were part of my training program. So while fending off vampires and strange things physically with my staff I needed to be able to shrink it pocket-size to keep it with me. I did this by focusing my magic, without using my wand, to shrink the hard wood staff and sword. Anyone observing this would think it was like the auto shrinking charm on school trunks. Although my magic flowed so much easier without a wand the wand was part of my training at blending in with other magicals. If I shrunk my staff there had to be a logical answer as to why I didn't use my wand, the auto shrinking charm fit the bill. What was magical was the sword. By touching the hilt or mentally calling it, it would appear in my hand. What was cool was that it looked as if I had slid it out from the staff. Magic was so cool.

I also had my etiquette training which loused up my focus along with my dance instructions. Why did I need this social diversion as I was being trained to fight and not be a social Don-Juan. Evelyn had brought in a number of female girls about my age. They all were gaga over me and confuse me to no end. Later I found out they were being paid and they were part of my training. Being gaga over girls was very instructive training although I'm not sure I totally learned the lesson but the overall effect was quite pleasing. These rough spot experiences in my life were a lot of work but it beat the hell out of living with the Dursleys. I wonder if I could talk Evelyn into my having another class on understanding girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 775,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize.

So the world turned as my training continued but then things started to go strange. Clone Harry and Dudley turned right down the narrow alleyway which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. This was not happening in real time and I had not seen this before in the Seers visions that Evelyn had shown me. Somehow this seemed out of character or just not right and got my full attention.

Suddenly there were Dementors! I felt helpless but at least clone Harry handled the situation admirably in the casting of the Expecto Patronum charm.

About two days later, while I was watching clone Harry getting beaten by Vernon once again, Evelyn suddenly rushes in, grabs me and drags me away for a cup of tea.

"Harry, guess what, its graduation time!"

"Evelyn I have to ask, even though I don't think you're going to tell me, what's going to happen when I go back?"

"Not to worry Harry just pack your things up and be ready to leave in two days time. Your physical and magical training and your viewing of the TV cloud is finished. Everyone here thinks you did an outstanding job at learning all the different concepts and skills. We do have a going away present for you that I think you'll find quite enjoyable and very useful."

I wasn't sure whether to smile or prepared to defend myself.

"Now that your training is over we have this medallion for you to wear around your neck. We would recommend that you wear it permanently. When you say, "Boss Evelyn", it will produce a Harry Potter clone that will last for a little over an hour. The clone will seek a secluded place before it dissipates. This will give you a chance to be in two places at the same time. Unfortunately your clone will not be able to transfer any information it has learned to you but will act as a diversion to where you really are. It will also protect your mind from mental intrusion or like you say, mind-reading."

/Scene Break/

I should've known! I was now sitting on the bed in Dudley's second bedroom at Privet Drive looking like clone Harry through use of my glamour charms. Clone Harry was still small and malnourished so the glamour charms hid my years of physical training. I wasn't planning on taking any guff from the Dursleys so I extended my staff as I headed downstairs. I would enjoy giving Vernon a few whacks with my staff. While my wand-less magic could not be traced by the Ministry of Magic I would not be opposed to applying a little physical retaliation for all my lovely years here at Privet Drive. To my surprise I found the house was completely empty. Returning to my bedroom and wishing that Evelyn had explained something or anything I plopped down on the bed. One thing I was sure of, something was going to happen, it always does.

As I lay on the bed I found myself again chuckling at how awful I looked in the dirty mirror here at the Dursley's. I looked like clone Harry with messy shorthair with glasses. They of course contain clear glass as my eye sight had been corrected ages ago. Evelyn swore nobody could see through the charms that made me look like a skinny under nourished runt that the magical world would be expecting to see.

The room grew steadily darker as I lay listening to the night sounds through the open window. The empty house creaked the pipes gurgled as I lay there thinking how useless I felt. I wondered how long it would take before the action started. After all the training that I was provided there is no way I was destined for a peaceful life. I wondered if Evelyn and her crew had prepared me for a huge long battle or a gazillion skirmishes. Actually I was quite bored laying there listening to gurgling pipes.

Then there was a crash in the kitchen below. These intruders were being extremely talkative and not very quiet. Apparently the game was on but with whom?

I snatched up my staff, called out my sword and stood facing the bedroom door. The door lock gave a loud click and the door swung open but the upstairs landing was pitch-black. I moved to the right of the door when I heard…

"Lower that thing boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." Came another voice from the hallway. Right...Friends and family… their just stopping by for a visit with the freak at Privet Drive. I got ready for my first fight.

I really am glad somebody lit their wand as I had my sword against the throat of a guy with a weird eye and a partial nose. I then recognized the group as being part of the Order of the Phoenix. I relaxed as they all couldn't be under polyjuice, at least the odds were against it.

"Potter what the hell did you get that thing?" MadEye Moody growled. "Put that thing away, we're here to take you to headquarters."

"Here let me help you pack Harry." Tonks started to waive her wand around. "You have your wand right?"

Right! I thought and retrieved the Hogwarts wand and the invisibility cloak from under the loose floor board where clone Harry kept them. Tonks was confused as there was nothing to pack. I need to get my act together if I'm going to fool these people into thinking I'm the clone Potter. The clone inter-reacted with these people; I only got to watch them on the TV cloud…I had the sudden feeling that this wasn't going to work. The only thing I needed to do now was to perform magic without waving my wand to get them curious and have me locked up somewhere. They had already seen my sword and they were now eyeballing my staff. I slipped the sword into the staff and shrunk the staff. "Self shrinking charm" I muttered. I then put the shrunken staff into my pocket. I had finished with my first batch of rough spots (training) and was looking forward to an average life that came with being Harry Potter. I had the feeling that there was going to be other few rough spots but right now I had these turkeys to deal with. If I could get through schooling and Voldemort, I could get away from most of these idiots and live an average normal life. How wrong could I be?

First off the idiots are leave Privet Drive on brooms. Of course flying above the cloud levels would be too smart so they led me down the Thames River. We were only a few yards above the river as we speed right by tourist boats full of partiers and revelers. The invisibility charm only worked if you remained still and we were defiantly not motionless or invisible on speeding brooms. Some of the drunks actually waved at us. Then we passed Parliament and Big Ben. Even though it was night I wonder how many people saw us flying on brooms.

Evelyn had said that it was a given that sooner or later the timelines would change. What I didn't realize was how quickly that would happen. Upon entry into Grimmauld place a number of people decided to ask me twelve questions all the same time, and all the females had decided to squeeze me to death all at the exact same time. I can only reason that my self-control was in effect and not my physical fight response training.

"You lot leave Harry alone! He looks like he can use a good meal." This was said by Mrs. Weasley as she dragged me into the kitchen and tried to ruin my adoration of food by trying to stuff twice what I could hold onto my plate and said…"I expect you to have a clean plate young man."

I was saved from the food on-sloth by the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. "Harry My Boy, did you have a good summer? Hogwarts is going to be quite busy for you this year."

If he thought I was going to jump in and ask what he was talking about, well he was sadly mistaken. Evelyn was way more adept at baiting me into asking and me not getting a straight answer in return. However I never found out why I was going to be so busy as Dumbledore was apparently waiting for me to ask just that and I definitely wasn't going to ask. I filled my mouth with some of the bland food and waited. I figured he was baiting me so he could give one of his standard replies like, "All in good time My Boy" like he did with the clone Harry. Evelyn at least changes the subject with finesse.

From the corner of my eye I watched Hermione and Ron whispering at the other end of the table. There were periodic glance in my direction which led me to believe they were talking about me. Keeping my straight face as I was chuckling to myself over how they were going to get some surprises. Dumbledore finally tried to bait me a bit more by saying, "You should enjoy yourself here at Black Manor for the rest of the summer as your training will commence on your arrival at Hogwarts" It appeared he was not going to leave it alone but then…I thought to myself, yeah right! Wasn't Hogwarts a school for training? While I had plenty of power my repertoire of spells I was still in a learning process. Anyone who thought they knew everything was in for a rude awakening at some point in their life. Voldemort had not dumped, into my brain, seventy years of learning when he made me his equal in power so I had much to learn. As Evelyn had stated, there was a number of ways to interpret Dumbledore's prophecy which of course I was not to know anything about being a weak little boy. But since Dumbledore wasn't going to leave me alone…

"Harry My Boy, what's this I hear about you having a staff?"

About that time I felt Evelyn's medallion heating up.

"It just something I've been working on in between beatings from Vernon and his family. Completely non-magical, it's just super at giving whacks to loud mouth jerks. Speaking of which, didn't you just say that this was Black Manor headmaster?" I just love playing dumb as I thought; this place has been or will be sold in accordance with Sirius Black's Will. But in the meantime regardless of the status of this manor or Dumbledore trying to read my mind…

"Indeed My Boy this is Black Manor, why do you ask?"

"I would never think the new Lord Black, being the loud mouth slime-ball that he is, would let you use this as your headquarters."

"What are you talking about My Boy?" Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling but before he had another try at getting into my head…

"Did you not receive notification that the new Lord Black is Draco Malfoy?" Panic cross Dumbledore's face which got me to wondering. Was that panicked look over my having the information, the medallion blocking his mind reading attempt, or was it that I just told him his little hideaway has been compromised…he, he!

I maintained a straight face as I was laughing hilariously inside. Dumbledore started shouting orders to evacuate Grimmauld place. I was hustled off to the Burrow but no sooner that I step out of the floo then I was leapt upon by Ginny Weasley who placed a lip lock on my lips that someone once said, that it could launch thousand ships. I however was not part of a naval fleet and was having problems classifying this maneuver.

"Get away from her Harry!" The next thing I knew I was pushed backward several feet. Apparently Ron had wedged in between us and pushed between us sending both of us backwards. Ron then turned on me sending his right fist towards my face. Now while Ron was a lot taller, and had a long reach, he was nowhere in shape to take me out. He thought he was firing a knock out punch at a physically challenged clone Harry, and while I was glamour charmed to looks that way, I was not clone Harry.

I leaned to my right and as his fist wheezed by my head I grabbed his arm pulling him toward me and with a little hip check, Ron went flying through the air and landed at the feet of Molly Weasley. She was not happy as she dragged him by the ear into the kitchen and started yelling with a deafening voice.

"How dare he! We have a marriage contract, he has no right to interfere." The little redhead screamed.

Oh well! That's another thing I needed to do away with at the Goblin bank.

Even after all that I found out that I had to share a camping cot in Ron's room. Seems there wasn't enough magic around the place to transform the cot into a real bed. But alas Harry Potter was meant to suffer regardless of where he lived. I'm sure it was written somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn't going to be long before I had my hearing at the Ministry for using underage magic, even though it was the clone that did the magic on the dementors. I wonder why my medallion clone is unable to do magic.

However boredom had already settled in so I was looking for something to do or read. It seemed that the Weasley's were a bunch of pack-rats when it came to saving things. Ron had a stack of Quidditch magazines chest high. Then again came the chuckles as the magazine were not free or inexpensive. Ginny had Harry Potter books and romance novels. Now she had the real thing wondering around, I bet she is finding that I am not living up to those ledgens. Mrs. Weasley had the Daily Profit going back for years, and that is not to mention her Lockhart books. So whenever I got to escape from Hermione wanting me to do homework and spilled my inner feelings, I had Ron always wanting to play chess. I think Mrs. Weasley had Ginny locked up somewhere so she didn't become a Scarlet woman. I read the Daily Profit from Molly's stash and the more I read the more I got pissed. I proceeded to become angered and the anger proceeded into irate. I was, according to the Daily Profit a lying, delusional, attention seeking pampered brat and possibly a Dark Lord deranged psychopath. The more I read the worse the articles got.

/Scene Break/

In all my training with Evelyn's group it did not make me Mr. Super Magic Guy. Of course I got wandless magic training but I also got trained in magical laws and ballroom dancing. Of course the dueling and defensive training was included along with a special kind of transportation. It still came down to I was not Mr. Super Magic Guy but I was well rounded in what training I had received. I was extremely powerful but it took time to learn and master spells through intent and a good amount of practice. That of course is what schools were meant for, learning and training.

The last Daily Profit accuses me of everything short of matricide and almost sent me ballistic but I decided on a little of, "get even". It was obvious that the Ministry was behind most of those articles. Quite a few statements came directly from the mouth of the Minister of Magic himself. Nowhere in the paper did I see anyone coming to my defence

I said, "Boss Evelyn". While my clone would kept the Weasley's occupied I transported to the offices of the Daily Profit to engage one of their reporters. Thank you TV cloud for a little background information.

"Yes Ms. Skeeter I just wanted to ensure that you use that beetle Animagus form of yours so you didn't miss out on my trial. I assure you that what I reveal will shake the very foundation of our magical world." Some of what I had seen on the TV cloud of the future was proving very useful and of course my general education from Jabba the Hutt didn't hurt. Hopefully this all did not explode in my face, I had a large prank to play.

I was not being nasty just because of some old newspapers articles. I had seen glimpses of the future and how I was probably going to be treated/handled and abused by just about everyone. Soooo… I figured, why not give them a little pay back. Besides I was thinking that if I twisted some of these people hard enough they would scream uncle. Shortly in big bold print I was going to be further called mad and a lunatic so maybe I would get it done my way rather than them just making it up out of thin air.

I transported back to the Burrow... And…

"I've been looking for you everywhere! You want to play a game of chess with me before Hermione dragged you off someplace to study out of some boring book?"

My response was cut off by the arrival of Hermione..."Harry! Where did you disappear to this time? We were not finished studying and those books are bound to be on our next set of tests. You just have to stop wondering off, we haven't even started with our homework assignments!" Apparently clone Harry had worked efficiently and had slipped out from under Hermione's grasp and had found an out of the way place to end his hour of existence.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was worried as he sat in the courtroom while trying to mentally manipulate Harry's defense so Harry would be extremely grateful for all his help. Harry would be impressed by the way he handled Harry's defense and the last minute surprise witness. He was worried in part because of the two Dementors that had attacked Harry and his cousin in Little Whinging, that had not been part of his plans. Also there was Fudge now calling a full Wizengamot trial for simple case of under age magic. Further something was wrong as the entire court was assembled and ready to go an hour earlier than originally scheduled. The child would be totally lost and would not appear to be much more than what he Albus Dumbledore had so diligence planned him to be, dumb and easy to manipulate. Having Potter under his control at Hogwarts in a few days was essential for all his plans **.** Starting the court an hour before Harry arrived just ensured that whatever their plans were, well Harry would be grateful for getting him out of trouble. Suffering at his hands with better than in Harry suffering at there's.

To Dumbledore's shock Fudge started, "Where is the accused. It appears by his absence that he has submitted a guilty plea to all of the charges. I submit that expulsion from Hogwarts and that he be..."

The doors were flung open to reveal Harry Potter who appeared to be totally unimpressed as he's sauntered into the court.

"Well what are you waiting for, what are the charges? Let's get this farce of a trial over with so I can get on with my life." I figured if I made a good impression up front that they definitely weren't going to be happy with me nor how this trial would end. Hopefully they would be fuming by the time the public found out and demanded answers. Besides, Dumbledore wasn't about ready to let these jerks mess up his plans for the 'Greater Good' regardless of what troubles I caused.

Fudge had Weatherby were reading the charges followed by the normal amount of fuming and blustering from Fudge. Meanwhile Dumbledore started whispering his platitudes, "Harry My Boy you know I need to handle this..."

I laughed and slapped both my knees as I bent over to exaggerate my laughter and attempted to appear a bit deranged. When I had most of their attention I exclaimed loudly...

"Since Fudge is leading this disgusting party of irrelevant do-nothing and ineffective assembly, I must ask if anyone has ever heard of the statute protected under age magicals from danger and attacks. You fools did write that law did you not?"

Many the judges were yelling and Fudge was turning nice shade of purple as he started yelling over all the others, "You will turn over your wand and shut your mouth, you insolent brat! You are hereby..."

Harry Potter's Holly and Phoenix wand appeared in his hand, and then, to everyone's shock, Harry snapped his wand in half and tossed it on the floor of the now silent room.

Dumbledore thought he was going to have a heart attack as that wand was a duplicate for the one Voldemort had. Dumbledore had been told by a seer of the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort and had ensured that they had brother wands. As Dumbledore sat there frozen in horror and disbelief Harry started on a tirade.

"I am your worst nightmare," I taunted the room. "I'm someone who doesn't give a rat's arse about any one of you who have the power, ancestry, and money to back up your position. At some point, even the Death Eater Malfoy's money won't be able to cover up when Voldemort comes back. At that point, you'll all come to kiss my arse and I'll tell you to go to hell. Find me if you can you stupid jerks but until then you'll have to fight Voldemort on your own. Oh! and have Dumbledore tell you the prophecy so you all know that I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort who is prophesied to return by the end of next year." At that point I disappeared amidst a tower of flames. That flaming was a bit of theatrics that should make the front page of the Daily Profit along with my picture, it did. I wasn't worried as Dumbledore would do what he needed too to keep his golden boy's fat out of the fire and in Hogwarts.

Oh you should have seen the fun they were having running around in circles looking for the lunatic that looked like Harry Potter. I had given the code words and all the glamour charms Evelyn had given me had fallen off. The phony glasses were in my pocket and I was back to normal in appearance. My hair was straight and shoulder length and of course all the exercise and training I had received were now quite obvious. Harry Potter, who? Where?

The Ministry wanted me to be locked up in Azkaban while the Order of the Phoenix wanted me locked up in Hogwarts. It was not that I was of any importance but, The Beetle, had been present and had connected me, Voldemort and the prophecy in The Daily Profit. Suddenly the question was being asked, what prophecy? Was it true that Voldemort could be returning? Was the boy who lived really a lunatic or was he telling us what is going to happen? How many former Death Eaters were currently in Wizengamot to alow our hero to be vilified? Why was our young hero being persecuted for defending himself?

Fudge of course denying any prophecy existed. Dumbledore however had stated earlier that only I or Voldemort could release the contents of any prophecies. That's when the public uproar and interest made their feelings known, how many prophecies where there what were their contents?. Evelyn had give me four options and I would be a fool to run but the magical community didn't know that, did they? I figured Dumbledore would handle it sooner or later. Meanwhile the prank was on.

The rumors had me in country, out of country, and around country, but in actuality I was under their nose in Hogsmeade village. Without the clone Harry Potter glamour charm and a baseball cap over my barely visible scar and I was good to go anywhere I liked. I was still laughing to myself over what had transpired in the last few days since I was picked up at Privet drive by the Order of the Phoenix.

What was funny were the different factions. Dumbledore is attempting to have everything thrown out and that Harry be sent back to Hogwarts. Fudge wanted me thrown into Azkaban prison. The Wizengamot members were doing interviews on everything from no Death Eaters being members of their esteemed organization to pompous blustering. There were actually a few that confirmed that there was a law stating that the use of underage magic was authorized in certain life-threatening events. Basically Harry Potter trial was not fading into the sunset as many wished.

Since everyone wanted Harry Potter, who was I not to concede to their demands? A little bit of "Boss Evelyn" in an Diagon alley alleyway had the Aurors arresting Harry Potter as he stepped out of the alley, they immediately threw him into a Ministry cell awaiting trial. The Daily Profit already had that in print as the Minister wasted no time in making the public announcement. An hour later, he was explaining to anyone who would listen of Harry Potter's humanitarian release... The dropping of all charges had to make print as clone Harry of course had disappeared from in the Ministry's cell. The Minister had to save face rather than explaining an escaped prisoner by the name of Harry Potter.

I pity the clone that was found in Ottery St Catchpole by the Weasley family. I could imagine the clone being yelled at until Dumbledore's arrival to hand out his sage advice and to profundicate his extreme disappointment in Harry Potter's actions.

Whether I picked up my father's pranking gene or whether I just enjoyed it, pranking would continue.

/Scene Break/

The Village of Hogsmeade was designed for catering to the students of Hogwarts. Further down the main street is where a lot of the workers and owners of businesses resided in their houses or apartments. And if there was a galleon to be made the goblins were there also. It was a smaller bank just a bit further down from Madame Puddifoot's. Actually calling it only a bank is a bit misleading as the goblins lived in their caverns burrowed deep into the ground under their small marble bank. Of course it was common knowledge that the goblins lived like animals in their filthy caves as very few wizards ever got to visit a goblin home.

"Hi, how can Scrinshaft's help you?" Asked the cute girl behind the counter.

"I need a ream of parchment, a bottled of black ink and three quills please." I never would've thought that was a pickup line and that it would work. I also didn't think I had it in me to make the move on such a pretty girl. The next thing I knew I had a date.

That evening, on our not so romantic date at the Three Broomsticks, "So Ava, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you in school?"

"Home schooling, as my parents can't afford a regular schools and especially not Hogwarts. That's another reason why dad has me working in the store. In the store I can read up on different spells, charms and of course theory for my OWLs. At night and weekend mom teaches me other household charms and spells."

"So you work during the day and study by night?"

"Pretty much but what about you James? Do you go to school or are you home schooled also.

"It's kind of a really long story. My parents are dead and I don't have a job. I'm considering schooling in another country."

I wasn't sure that I had made complete fool of myself but I got another date the next evening as I walked her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is one of the times that I wish that Evelyn would show up and explain what the hell's going on! How was one supposed to act around such a pretty girl and why was I feeling this way? I must be doing something right as the dates with Ava continued. I even got a kiss good night on our last date. Now I know I'm falling for the gorgeous strawberry blonde.

Ava and I were at a disco in Diagon alley, once through the entrance, I found himself surrounded by music but few patrons, "Ava, does it strike you odd that this place is almost empty?

"James, I think it has a lot to do with Harry Potter's statements at his trial at the ministry and then being murdered by his Muggle relatives. Don't you read the Daily Profit?"

"What!"

"It was all over the Daily Profit, I mean almost the entire paper that day was over what happened. The front page held the biggest bold print, "The Death of Harry Potter". People haven't been doing much partying since that paper came out. I mean with his prediction of you-know-who returning the people believe what the Daily Profit was right in saying that he is the only one that could defeat you-know-who, especially with all the prophecies.. People are expecting you-know-who to pop up just about anywhere and anytime even though no one knows what the prophecies really say."

Ava continued about what she had read in the Daily Profit as I sat there with my mouth hanging open and began to assemble what I think happened based on what Ava said was in the Daily Profit. Evelyn had told me not to worry about training or watching the TV cloud the two days before I was back in Privet Drive. What I think I had missed in those two days was Vernon beating the clone Harry to death. Apparently the next door neighbor has seen enough through an open window to call the police. My blood was found in the broom cupboard under the stairs and in the deadly second bedroom. This of course was secondary to the mangled corpses in the littlest bedroom. I think the Muggle police had wrapped up the investigation and hauled the Dursleys away just in time for me to arrive back at Privet Drive. I was then picked up by Madeye and the Order. Leave it to the magical community as a whole not to notice the freaks death in the Muggle newspapers, not that it was probably headline news to begin with.

With it being summertime some Muggleborn might have read the local papers. Most Muggleborn didn't have personal owls and most magical's didn't have telephones or receive Muggle post or newspapers. Of course assuming that Vernon was stupid enough to admit anything, the papers may have just reported that the cousin of the Dursley's was the one murdered. Assuming some Muggleborn, who had read the local Muggle paper, had finally gotten to someone and had said something… I was probably finished with my trial by that time. With Harry Potter appearing in front of the Wizengamot to be tried, well that did make the front page of the Daily Profit. The powers that be must've thought that when I disappearedfrom theWizengamot trial I went straight back to Privet Drive and got killed a couple of days later or some other delusional assumptions. Then again nobody said the magical world was wrapped too tight. One thing that I did need to ask was, "Did the clone have real blood and cell structure", it was a magical construct after all. The Muggle's assuredly would run an autopsy, or did they have time?

"James are you okay?"

"Yes and no, this news was a bit of a shock. It's the first I've heard about any of this. Come on Ava there playing our kind of song, let's dance."

/Scene Break/

That night in my VIP quarters under the goblin bank in Hogsmeade I was thinking as I was sitting on the couch gazing into the roaring fire. If I hadn't met Ava I would currently be considering in a magical school in the colonies even if it was temporary. That's when Evelyn showed up.

"Having fun Harry?"

"Oh, hi Evelyn. No, I was just contemplating what you can call one of my rough spots of life."

"Nice plush pad you have you have here Harry."

"You know the goblins. They were happy to let me have this place as long as I have the galleons to pay for it. So what fabulous news are you bringing?"

"You are just going to love your rough spots coming up in the next couple of months. Harry love, you're going to Hogwarts on September 1st. Dumbledore has smoothed over your ministerial problems as I'm sure you were expecting."

"Any particular reason why I am going back, you do know I've been dead?"

"Several actually. The big reason is that someone has been tampering with the timeline by use of time travel. We suspect it was Dumbledore's medaling. Our Seers can't break through his cloaking to determine what he's doing there in the colonies. Apparently he has been doing this for years. That is why I'm here to give you some help, information and warnings. You do remember the results of you running away that I told you on our dinner date in Italy? Knowing you Harry we must tell you that Ava cannot be enrolled in Hogwarts. Your relationship would put her in mortal danger. Also you now own a house near to Ava's parents. Both houses have been warded by the goblins. You're suddenly coming back to life and attending Hogwarts will stop Voldemort from coming out of hiding and attacking and killing everyone for the time being. You have been trained and are capable but just remember you can not save everyone."

I was about ready to respond, complain, and ask all my questions but Evelyn just disappeared. Then again I should know better than to argue with Evelyn or help me to get an answer to any one of my questions. I've been trained and can transport every night from Hogwarts to my house and can see Ava. Right now that was all that mattered. That is after I contacted the goblins to find out the house address. Another useless question I could have asked of Evelyn, of that I was sure.

/Scene Break/

I know it was Evelyn's doing but I was classified as a friend of the goblins. It is one of the reasons I resided in the VIP suite and the wards that they put on our houses were the best that could be found. So they got my respect and what I liberally paid them in the gold that they so cherished. It was now my turn to pay my respects to Ava. The next evening I showed Ava my new house and sat her down on the couch.

"Ava my dear I have a confession to make and some explaining. Please don't kill me."

"Oh dear! Your going to explain how you can afford to live under the goblins bank when you don't have a job…and why you are not going to school…and how you can take me out to all these fancy places…and now buy this house?"

"Well yes. But there's a bit more than that. Anyhow, here it comes; my correct and proper name is Harry James Potter a.k.a. the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You're not kidding are you?"

I removed the glamour over my forehead scar and I/we spent the rest of the evening discussing everything. I was expecting disbelief as a bare minimum. With all of the pictures of Harry Potter in the papers looking like a sawed-off runt and to find someone claiming to be Harry Potter that looked totally different, well I was expecting problems. I was ecstatic that she didn't run or beat the crap out of me for deceiving her. I was totally happy that she didn't think I was a loony tune as I explained about Evelyn, my training, and clone Harry. The most worrisome part was making it clear that she could get hurt as I was a lightning rod for danger and mayhem. Even I could not comprehend how much of a target was going to be in my future.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the year sped onward with me studying and dating Ava. Now for a dead person I was somewhat surprised to receive my Harry Potter clones end of year scores in my post office box drop box that Evelyn had apparently set up the previous school year for clone Harry. However, when I open the letter my anger returned. So far I hadn't heard from Dumbledore or Hogwarts and I still hoped my plans would work and Dumbledore had completely straighten out my ministerial problems. I knew Dumbledore's little silver trinkets would let him know that I was still alive. There were laws in every country that everyone had to complete the equivalent of OWL testing. I had made up my mind, I was going to return to Hogwarts as Evelyn had suggested.

About then I opened clone Harry Potter's end of year test results:

Astronomy - P

Care - O

Charms - P

Defense - P

Divination - A

Herbology - E

History – E

Potions - P

Transfiguration - P

My first impulse was to head to Hogwarts and destroy it and Dumbledore. What was this? Was this an attempt to manipulate me? My clone had been assisting students in defense and even if all the other scores were correct his defense score was a glaring accusation of manipulation. Someone was trying to manipulate Harry Potter, like that was new news. As to who and why? It was not clear but then again I remembered that I was dead when this was sent, more confusion to add to the cauldron. Using an owl from the post office in Hogsmeade I sent my acceptance letter with my selected classes for the following term. Somebody was not going to be very happy with me in Hogwarts but I was thrilled with the turmoil that I would be making shortly. So it was now on to the rest of my pranking. I had a stop at the Daily Profit, serious business to conduct at the Ministry of Magic Educational Department and of course obtaining a new Hogwarts wand at Olivanders.

I must say that my owl did cause an eruption across the magical community. Rita must have been around in her beetle form because my acceptance letter to Hogwarts was spread across the Daily Profits front page..

/Scene Break/

September 1st finally arrived, like I was looking forward to it… Not!

I transported directly onto the Hogwarts express as it sat on platform 9 ¾. I could see out the window that people were expecting the great Harry Potter arrival at any moment. I'm sure the Aurors were there to intercept me while the Order was there to confine me for Dumbledore, everyone else was there to mob the hell out of me. Paranoid is becoming my middle name. As the Hogwarts express left the platform full of disappointed people it now became time for the student effrontery upon my person.

My clone's friendship with the people I had seen on the TV s cloud started me to notice that Ron and Hermione always tried to stick to me like glue. While they did not know I was not my clone this was going to cause me, the real Harry Potter, nothing but problems. A few days at the Burrow was one thing but full school year? So now I sat with my Harry Potter clone glamours once again in place awaiting the onslaught.

First came Ron and Hermione with questions out the wazo…

"Harry where have you been? You were in so much trouble with the Ministry until Dumbledore straightened it all out." She sped on to inform me on how the Ministry had forgiven all of my crimes and offenses because of the "Great Dumbledore". Hermione was just warming up with her questions, tirade and just how great Dumbledore was and how I should be thankful.

I could see my first trip to Hogwarts would be nothing but continuous propaganda and questions...

"You know everybody thought you were dead?"

"Why have we not seen you?"

"Why haven't you been writing us?"

"What did you do while you were missing?"

"Harry where have you been, we missed you, don't you care?"

"How are you getting a suntan in this English weather?"

"Harry, don't lie to us!" I almost broke into open laughter as I had not had a chance to reply to any of the onslaught of questions.

Without the arrival of Evelyn I knew that I probably would have ended up settling for the bookworm herself in my clone's life, or worse Ginny Weasley, a girl who I now knew looked a dead ringer for my mother, Lily Potter. Nope, not happening no way no–when! That was in the original timeline but not now, things were still happening but not in the order they had occurred before. I'm also not going to mention a couple of love potion attempts by other females at Hogwarts on clone Potter, or Dumbledore arranging a marriage contract for clone Harry for the greater good. Yep, it's a quiet and safe school they called Hogwarts.

.

"So mate how are you? You didn't even send us an owl! Are you ready for another year of Quidditch? How about a game of chess?"

I did find it interesting that I received no questions over my death. Apparently they had received a thorough briefing from somebody.

Then came Ginny and Neville but with more subdued questions but finally my favorite person open the door. While I never met him in person the TV cloud was more than enough exposure to the jerk.

"Hey Scarhead…" With a wave of my hand Draco and his two goons were now naked and clearly showing they did not have the dark mark burnt into their left arms. They ran but a lot of the students in the train car had seen the strange marks burnt onto each of their right buttocks, a skull with a serpent in its mouth. Yet another fashion trend in Death Eater markings.

Seeing things with my own eyes and actually being here was quite unique experience so I left the compartment and started to wander the train. That left Hermione grinding her teeth and Ron asking Neville to play a game of chess. While most students just stared as I passed by their compartments there were a few people from different classes that wanted to chat. I stopped and chatted with. Susan Bones as she almost dragged me into her compartment but it was a most interesting conversation.

"Harry I don't know if I should thank you or hex you."

I gave her my crooked smile and asked, "What could I have possibly done to receive one of your powerful hexes?"

"You know my aunt Amelia is the head of the DMLE. Well she has been fuming because Dumbledore will not let her meet you when you arrive at Hogwarts. She is in a right snit she is and that is very uncomfortable being around."

"I'm sure by now you know my life is far from uninteresting but I do apologize for any uncomfort that I may have caused you Susan. But on a happier note what did I do for you to thank me?"

"Aunt Amelia will arrive at Hogwarts to talk with you, and believe me she will regardless what Dumbledore wants. After she's finished I'm sure I can talk her into taking me out for the evening. Aunt Amelia's a busy woman so time for just the two of us is always nice."

"Susan I'm glad you're going to have quality time with your aunt."

"Harry I don't want to get you mad but do you mind me asking a personal question?"

"No, go for it Susan."

"Do you know why Ron and Hermione keeps everybody away from you?"

"I just figured that out recently. It seems that Dumbledore is paying them in one manner or form to do just that. Oh and there is no need to keep that a secret from anyone including your aunt.

A/N: I hope you are noticing the little clues that are being dropped all over this insanity?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I stepped out of the carriage onto the front steps of Hogwarts I wondered what this year would bring. Heaven help me if anybody including the Daily Profit had to tell me that I was going to the headmaster's office the very first thing. The question was, how soon after my arrival was the very first thing? No sooner had the welcoming feast concluded then Professor McGonagall escorted me up to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry My Boy, it's good to see you," Albus said, eyes twinkling madly. He was struggling to resist his desire to curse the damned child. "Harry My Boy how are you doing? Apparently your death was slightly exaggerated."

Apparently while I was supposed to be coming up with an answer Dumbledore turn to McGonagall, "That will be all Professor you may go."

"No, I wish that Professor McGonagall remains as I have nothing to hide from anyone." If he wanted her out of the office then I want her to stay.

"Harry My Boy I'm afraid this information cannot be disseminated as it is of a highly classified nature, even only I know about it contents at this moment. From your tirade at your trial you have been able to figure out some aspects of the near future. I'm only sharing this one prophecy with you because it concerns you and the time has come for to you learn of your destiny. You see if others knew the complete contents of the prophecy it would risk the safety of the wizard world."

"You might as well say what you want to say because I will tell Professor McGonagall as soon as your meeting here is finished, Old Boy." The old boy was thrown in as I figured he had lost his marbles! Hadn't I already indicated and blabbed the general context of the prophecy at my trial at the ministry?

"Very well My Boy, if you insist. "

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Well that is a bit more specific than what I said at my trial. At least Dumbledore's trying to to keep the bulk of the prophecy secret. But after all the misadventures that clone Harry had been through this turkey is just now letting this information out? Dumbledore knew all the time. I hopefully kept a straight face and didn't show the anger percolating within me. After the basic Hogwarts education and no specialized help to confront the Dark Lord established only one conclusion. Calf to the slaughter! I die is the logical conclusion based on the prophecy by the loon that Dumbledore keeps here as a Divination Professor. But that made no sense. I die and Voldemort takes over England, so who's going to to get rid of Voldemort? It definitely wasn't going to be Dumbledore as he was too old to last in any long fight. Now having had Gilderoy Lockhart as the DADA Professor made perfect sense, Dumbledore is not expected me to survive and is not telling everything he knows. This year the DADA Professor was going to be Snape while some character name Slughorn is going to be Potion Master I'm sure glad that the goblins got to me two days ago. At least I now have some hope.

Flashback:

"Harry as a friend of the goblins we have some information we must share. Our experts have done some research based on your memory of the Seers vision of the graveyard fight and his subsequent return using that ritual. Our experts feel that he is only a construct held together by feeding off of the dark mark of his followers. He may be magically strong but physically he will be a wreck. He will be unable to exceed the physical strength of the flesh donor. Are you sure you can not tell us anymore like when and where this fight will take place"

"I'm sorry but not at this time. I'd laugh myself silly if this wasn't so serious. Is there any way to cut off his sucking magic from his follower's dark marks?"

"Harry it is an area that we are exploring. However in the meantime he's no longer considered human nor alive. So if you claim the Slytherin estate by conquest he loses his vaults as well as his claim as being Lord Slytherin. In effect you may order him and he must obey or be cast from your house of Slytherin.

"Of course I claimed the Slytherin estate!" Now it looked like Wormtail couldn't be messed with until after the ritual or Voldemort could find himself a more powerful wizard to provide the flesh for the rituals . Wonder what body part Wormtail was good have to provide next time I do in Voldemort?

"We have collected and put in order the Slytherin estate in anticipation of your claiming the estate. There was one oddity. We found this ring in the Gaunt residency. We have removed all of the curses. The oddity is that there were multiple curses but one was connected directly to Voldemort. This one curse is one that we shall be doing further research into at our expense."

I put the ring in my pocket and made a mental note to research and see if there was any special rings connected to Voldemort. I did take note of the goblins going to do something at their own expense rather having me pay.

End flashback:

"Headmaster, that is some fabulous news! I'll just send an owl to Voldemort straightaway. According to the prophecy if he leaves me alone and I leave him alone we will live forever." I've course I said this to rile up the old man as the prophecy was fairly clear. I turned and headed for the door of course I found it locked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Harry."

"That prophecy says you can't kill me headmaster what are you to do? Are you going to torture me in front of the Professor McGonagall to make me change my mind? Quit being a jerk and open the door."

"The wizard world is relying on you and I will not allow you to condemn wizard world to Voldemort's rule. I'm afraid I'm going to have to lock you up until you are needed to appear before Voldemort."

"Albus you can't be serious Potter is a boy and not some animal to be locked away!" McGonagall was not happy.

"Professor McGonagall I'm sure I'm saving you from having your memory altered. Dumbledore you may send an owl to my mail dropbox when you're ready to swear a magical oath to leave me alone. I shall be checking Professor McGonagall's memory of this conversation before we meet again." Dumbledore was going for his wand as I transported out of his office.

Dumbledore fumed, had he known the little brat would turn out like this, he would have made his relatives really kill him. He did not need Harry Potter, Potter was only a distraction to his real plans. Now he had to sweet talk Minerva because she was ready to defend herself if he tried a memory charms on her. She was already backing towards the door and any aggression would cause a number of curses to fly. Dumbledore had no worries about winning but the injuries would bring in Madame Pomfrey asking questions.

Any rational observer would have to admit that Dumbledore's brain was not running on all cylinders.

/Scene Break/

Three days after school had started I received a letter in my mail dropbox from Professor McGonagall requesting a meeting in a private room at the Three Broomsticks. Also enclosed was a letter from Madame Bones of the DMLE requesting a meeting?

I replied to both letters and after receiving responses from both I rented a room at the three broomsticks for the entire day of the meeting. Amelia Bones got to interview me that morning in my clone Harry glamour persona...

"Good morning Mr. Potter I'm Amelia Bones head of the DMLE and I would like you to clear up a few points."

"Actually it's Lord Potter but just call me Harry. I hear you been having fun trying to get Dumbledore to let you into Hogwarts to talk with me."

"Harry, that is an understatement to say the least. I asked to see you in the hopes that you could clear up a few areas. It seems the more I tried to get answers the more I find more questions to ask. Let's start with your uncle Vernon beating someone to death. Obviously this was not you, but do you have any idea who this person was?"

"All I can say is that I was nowhere near Privet Drive when the crime was committed."

"Might I ask where you were?"

"That's a very interesting question and to be honest with you I haven't the foggiest of an idea where I was." I held my hands to stop her from asking more questions.

"Let me see if I can give you a verbal picture of my life. I was dumped on the front doorstep of Privet Drive by Dumbledore. I was left to be found as a baby with the milk bottles the next morning. The family treated me as a slave to do all the chores of the house. I was fed meager portions if it all and was used as a punching bag. Needless to say I finally had enough and ran away. I was found by a young woman who magically transported me to her castle in the mountains. She provided me with food and tutors for my magical education. I still have no idea where her place is located. When I was found by Dumbledore's people I was taken to the Weasley's residence a few days before my trial."

"Why did you not come forward when you heard that you were murdered?"

"To be honest I don't read the Daily Profit and I've been out of the country on numerous occasions. My death just popped up in a conversation quite a good while after my trial. Just for curiosity couldn't the Muggle's identify the body?" What I was really trying to ask was did the medical people realize that it was a clone.

"So you have no idea how or why that body disappeared from the Muggle forensic lab."

"No Madam Bones. In fact this is the first that I have heard that the body had disappeared. So what else can I help you with?"

"Originally I only wished to discuss the murder with you. However, with Dumbledore not allowing me to interview you I contacted Professor McGonagall in hopes that she could persuade Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall informed me that you had left Hogwarts. Susan gave me the information you so subtly dropped to her. Shortly thereafter Dumbledore contacted me to have you arrested as a truant. Now I am not one to rush off to arrest someone based solely on Dumbledore's instructions. For all I knew you might've had a new set of guardians who had requested a school transfer. In checking the ministry archives to see if you had transferred schools I discovered an interesting fact. I don't believe Dumbledore is going to be very happy to find you've completed your OWLs and are not required to attend Hogwarts."

"If that's all, I would appreciate it if you did not mention my OWL status to Dumbledore. I'm sure if he's that interested he can check your archives himself."

With a nod of her head and a firms handshake Madame Bones returned to her busy schedule.

/Scene Break/

After a hearty lunch it was time to meet with Professor McGonagall...

"Mr. Potter if you agree the headmaster will be here in an hour. He has agreed to take your oath. I would like to add that I'm not happy with the headmaster and if you have any problems feel free to see me at anytime." McGonagall had prepared an oath for Dumbledore as had I. Hopefully we came up with a loophole free oath. Of course the verbiage, "except in school matters" left a large area for him to diddle with but at least my plan was somewhat successful.

Meanwhile I had been seeing a young lady who had set my stomach afire since my return to Hogsmeade; it's too bad we had to keep our relationship secret. Our relationship was turning very serious and is now the main reason I was attempting to attend Hogwarts, well one of the reasons.

Evelyn had explained to me that the age of seventeen was considered an adult as that is when wizards magic matured. Unfortunately I had already had that boost and Evelyn theorized that I would have a couple more before I hit seventeen. While I was not Mr. super magic guy and presently couldn't take on Dumbledore or Voldemort, I was no slouch. It is not the lack of power I just needed to be able to combine Transfiguration, Charms and use everything while dueling. Exposure to the different forms of magic and their combination was something Hogwarts would be providing. Therefore during the week I would be studying hard at Hogwarts but during my free evenings I would transport myself to my house. Then Ava and I would decide what would make for the best use of our time.

"Harry, one of the customers was talking about a rodeo and I was wondering…"

"Sure thing Ava let's do some quick research and…"

I transported Ava and myself to the Fort Worth Texas Stockyards Championship Rodeo in the Cowtown Coliseum. We then had a humongous steak in the local restaurant before we headed to the Seychelles islands for a bit of sunbathing. I can only hope that all my weekends were this nice.

"You know Harry I'm having to work extra hard during the week and I have been giving up my home schooling on the weekends."

"I told your parents if you need extra or special training I'll be happy to hire tutors for you."

"No Harry, we can't let you pay for my education. Besides I can't believe all the spells I have been picking up by just hanging out with you. Besides I've known for a long time I was destined to be a housewife. I don't believe the exploding curse that I picked up from you is going to help me in making an omelet in the morning."

/Scene Break/

Potter was only a filthy half-blood, while he Draco and his parents were purebloods! The Malfoy's were superior in every way! How dare that bastard insulted him and force him to run naked down the train car. It was a disaster in Fumbleups office over the Dark Lord's tattoo on my butt... I will make Potter pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was out enjoying the weather on one of of the school broom went the back half of the broom fell off. Luckily I knew a cushioning charm and a spell to reduce my falling speed. Since I'd maintain my forward movement I tucked in my arms and legs and rolled like a ball along the grassy pitch. When I came to a stop, what I saw was Draco the stupid heading back to the castle. This turkey was a dead man walking. I just need to figure out what was a fitting accident and that would need to happen to him soon. I was ready to use my illegal and unregistered wand but I thought that finesse would be better served. Ticking off everybody was not the bottom line that I was looking for but if I send some of them to Hell or the hospital wing without magic, well that was fine also.

/Scene Break/

I entered the Great Hall for breakfast and found Ron getting irritated by Hermione's bossy attitude. "Give it a rest Hermione", he grumbled which would only lead into another argument between the two. I decided to skip breakfast, so rather than sit down I turned around to leave ignoring Hermione's call, "Where are you going?"

Malfoy was then saying something in my direction. I had not yet taken my revenge of Draco for the broom incident but I was still looking for the right moment. He had shown up at different times over the last few weeks with his mouth running but there always seemed to be a professor lurking about. I had verbally embarrassed him at each of these encounters which usually send him away in an arrogant huff. I just didn't feel up to it this morning so I gnored him and continued out of the hall.

Today was a gorgeous day and I was headed out to the pitch with a school broom to get in a bit of flying time and forget about all these idiots. I suddenly stopped all of a sudden. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise and I knew what the hell that meant, Troubles!

"There he is!" Yelled one of the approaching Slytherin.

How Draco, his two goons and two other Slytherin students had gotten this close was not my current worry. What was worrisome was they all had that look, not to mention they had their wands drawn, they then quickly surrounded my poor weak untrained body. Too close in fact!

"We're here to teach you a lesson Potter!" Growled the idiot standing next to Draco.

"Since when did you morons become Hogwarts teachers?" I retorted with the hope that they would not be stupid enough to try something. Getting the teachers involved, especially Snape, had never been profitable for clone Harry.

Draco let loose with a body binding spell and the spells started to fly.

I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, letting the curses fly above me. As close as they were, it was hard to miss with your hex or curse. I then made like a jackass and kicked out to the knees of the nearest idiot who had raced forward, I sprang to my feet as my victim fell to the ground screaming. Immeadiatly more curses flew in my direction but I could easily dodge them because there were only four idiots that were throwing curses, it wasn't like they had the speed of the vampire Darth Vader and there weren't twenty of the morons.

It wasn't much of a move to get enough speed to allow me to spring into the air and give a kick to the face of Crabbe. While he went down he was still solid enough to let me change direction as I fell to the ground, rolled and delivered another kick to the front of Draco's left knee. I definitely heard a distinctive crack before Draco hit the ground screaming.

While Goyle was trying to help Draco off the ground the last guy wasn't brave enough to face the music and took off running. While I wasn't going to allow that! I went after him and jumping into the air and landed feet first on his back. This shoved the idiot straight into the ground, face first.

After dusting myself off I picked up the school broom and headed off for an enjoyable flight around the school. I did make a bet with myself...would it be McGonagall or Snape that I saw or heard next.

/Scene Break/

No sooner that I entered the castle I was corralled by Professor McGonagall. We ended up in the headmaster's office, I asked the headmaster, "And what has Snape accuse me of this time?" I was trying to stir the cauldron before I got accused of mass murder, Snape was bound to be lurking in this office somewhere.

"All in due time, Harry, My Boy. Today, we have other important things to discuss. Let me be frank, your academic standing is sub par to the extreme."

I almost did a double take; did this idiot just say that? He just left me with a comedic comeback I couldn't use because I was shocked. Where was the sneaky questioning as to what I knew about Draco's accident and his current residency in the hospital wing?

Of course since clone Harry received such low scores on his last end of school testing I just pretended to be stupid as the scores indicated. I sat in class and look stupid, much like Ron. I did this stupid act, especially in Snape's class, meanwhile I continue to study all of my subjects from one of the many advanced books in the library. They wanted a manipulated dunce so I continued to make Ron Weasley look like an overachieving academic success. After all I showed my talent in the ability to answer all the questions incorrectly on my last series of written tests.

"Yes, Harry My boy, your poor standing in the educational field is left me no choice but to ensure that you receive additional training. You are to report, after dinner each night, to Professor Snape. He will assist you in raising your academic levels to an acceptable standard."

I could see that the idiot was planning on making my life miserable until I came crawling to him. He was not going to get control of me! So... With a smile on my face I said, "Of course Albus, I understand completely."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to address me other than as headmaster."

"Excuse my misunderstanding of your familiarity in your calling me "Harry My Boy". So if you have nothing further I believe I have a class or two to attend."

As I left Dummy's office for Snape's class I could just see Snape's first remedial assignment. Snape would be expecting me to drink something that I had to brew. Snape would probably slip something into my potion making me drink a flask that had the taste and aroma of a swamp on steroids which would send me directly to the hospital wing. I didn't have to wait for my additional training classes as I got my prediction confirmed in my first class. I was happy that my school bag contained some of what I was working ahead on for some of my future pranks.

I was still a bit shocked as both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall hadn't said anything about Draco nor had Snape popped out of some dark corner to berate my existence.

"Today we will be mixing a very useful potion that any dunderhead worth his salt can brew. Snape pointed his wand at the board and a long list of ingredients and instructions appeared. "You have one hour before your potions are tested."

He explained, that at the end of the hour, he Snape would be calling the students up to his desk one by one to test the potions. After each test, Snape would give his grade for all to hear and after insulting and embarrassing the majority of the class the class would be allowed to leave.

I was becoming accustomed to his claim of my sub-par work and being a dunderhead of the first order. This was always interspersed with his badmouthing of my father. Further I had to live through Snapes rant about not following instructions and being a poor excuse for a Flubber worm. The potion I was brewing would be the wrong color and the wrong consistency, even if it was perfect. But I was sure it would be totally harmless to be consumed in Snape's opinion. Snape was always taking points from clone Harry for more reasons than I cared to recall. Payback would be sweet if I had guessed right. The potion turned out not to bad for it being my first potion class this year as the real me.

"Mr. Potter will demonstrate his potion and if he is not a complete dunderhead he will not have to bother Madame Pomfrey this day. My potion flask had been in his hands while he perused my potion. I would bet my trust vault that my potion had been tampered with before he returned it to me.

I grabbed the flask in both hands thus concealing the potion contained therein. Using my right hand I wand-less-ly vanished the potion, then with my left hand, I use the switching spell to put in a special potion I had brought with me. My special potion was an emetics that went down like water but with one wave of nausea I promptly threw up on Snape with a large spray. Unfortunately for Snape the emetics that hit him was the color of mustard and quickly changed to about the same consistency. Pretending that I was in pain I bent over and raced out of the classroom yelling, "Hospital wing".

I was, after all, academically challenged in all my subjects. That's when I decided to change my standing and prank Hogwarts. The Department of Magical Education at the Ministry offers special examination services to students who show promise or have the money to pay for it. I've done my OWL testing that way so why not my NEWT testing.

/Scene Break/

Unfortunately the special examination services are offered by the Ministry took place in the middle of the week. That meant I must miss three days of classes not to mention Snape's special training classes. I was smiling on the first day as I entered the Ministry's Department of Magical Education for this fine day of testing. Different fantasies spun in my head of the reactions at Hogwarts, this was a fine morning.

I spent the evenings with Ava and slept in my house avoiding Hogwarts, Snape and the headmaster.

On the morning of the fourth day I showed up for breakfast in the Great Hall. I sat down to…

"Harry! Why have we not seen you?"

"Harry! Where have you been?"

"Harry, don't lie to us! We deserve the truth!"

"Oh Harry, you are in so much trouble…"

Luckily this inquisition was cut off by Snape yelling point deduction for…

"Failure to attend class, 10 points from Gryffindor per day!"

"Failure to attend detentions, 100 points from Gryffindor!"

"Leaving school without permission, 30 points from Gryffindor!"

"This was only interrupted by Dumbledore yelling, "Mr. Potter you will report to my office immediately!"

I just sat there and smiled and continued eating my breakfast. I did notice my fellow house member's grumbling was heating up again as Ron started a rant.

"That bloody bastard!"

"Ron!" Hermione barked. "Language!"

"But the Git is costing Gryffindor house points!" he protested.

"No," Finigan grumbled, "This is all Harry's fault!" I couldn't help catch Ron's nod in agreement.

"Could we possibly keep it down to a dull roar?" I asked. "I missed how many points and for what, so keep the complaining down or Greaseball may take more points you idiots."

"That will be thirty more points from Gryffindor for demeaning a teacher." Snape apparently had good hearing so I added a little fuel. In a quiet whisper that I knew he could hear, "Our beloved Greaseball was a Death Eater which means he used unforgivable curses and murdered people besides kissed the Dark Lord's dirty feet. Do you honestly believe he would be fair over house points?"

Snape went for his wand. "Severus not here! " Dumbledore verbally stopped him several more times that morning from cursing me. Dumbledore finally withdrew his wand and ordered us to his office. Snape took that as permission and tried to physically drag me…when he stopped tumbling across the floor Dumbledore verbally stopped him again from cursing me…the hall was full of students after all.

Gryffindor house was upset that I had lost more than the hundred sixty house point. Even they couldn't keep up with both Snape and Dumbledore taking points. What the losses were for and for what reasons upset the majority of the house. Whether I, Snape or Dumbledore got the more nasty looks could be argued as we departed the hall.

I knew I'd done well on my NEWT testing so what were they going to do to me? Expel me? Yes please!

McGonagall had joined us or was escorting me to the headmaster's office, she failed to say which. Snape had reached his boiling point; he gone for his wand several times during his tirade during breakfast. I followed suit but no curses or hex were actually thrown as Dumbledore had verbally intervened. Snape was still obviously still ready to curse me to Madam Pomfrey as he grumbled all the way to the headmasters office..

I figured, if you're going to get expelled (not probably), you might as well earn it so I was ready to go out swinging...I was thinking figuratively and not actually but they were enjoyable thoughts.

While Dumbledore was mumbling his platitudes, something about, he had hopes that I would put away my childish ways after he had shown so much trust in me… Snape was belching out a rant that I was an insufferable brat and just like my rule breaking father… I retorted...

"Snape, while you excel as an incompetent teacher, you do make a much better Death Eater and a first-class foot kisser with your butt buddy Voldemort." I had reached the limit of listening to his recycled garbage.

That's when Snape lost it; he withdrew his wand and fired off a purple colored curse missing me but almost hitting Professor McGonagall. Most Death Eaters became incensed when some low life used Voldemrt's name. Dumbledore was way too slow in reacting as he was now thinking…

Of course all this had to come to come to a head, Potter just exspelled himself... Dumbledore watched Snape fly across the room and impact with the book shelves sending books falling on an unconscious potion master. Realization set in and Dumbledore tried to take action as he screamed, "You can't do this, you're ruining all my plans for next year's Tri-wizard tournament. Before dummy could totally explode I vanished from his office. I loved Evelyn's way of transporting.

A bit later, after Snape had been revived, and Professor McGonagall had departed...

"Severus, did you have any luck?"

"No headmaster, just as you stated, nothing. When I attempted to enter his mind I found absolutely nothing but an empty void."

/Scene Break/

With summer upon us and very few students in in the shops Ava and I had time to travel. Without my clone Harry glamour charms I was able to melt back into anonymity in Hogsmeade village. I also took time to show Ava a number of spells, hexes, and curses so she could protect herself and help compare her for her OWL exams. Life was good till one morning Ava asked, "Did you hear about the Dark Mark appearing at the World Cup?"

As if on cue Evelyn appeared to show the TV cloud and refresh my memorys over the tri-wizard tournament. It showed different pieces from the dragons to Voldemort revival. Evelyn appeared not to care that Ava was there and Ava seem to have lost her speech capabilities until Evelyn had left.

"Ava, I figure it is up to me to help out such a noble tournament since I am sure to be entered into the tournament. Apparently I am going back to Hogwarts per Evelyn's assertions, so why not spread the wealth around?"

Ava was not happy and proceeded to tell me what I would not do!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on Harry let's go out tonight and relax. I can tell you have the tournament on your mind but you need to have some fun."

Who was I to argue, so that evening I transported us to a vacant alley near our destination. We were near the club so we strolled along holding hands enjoying the evening. Ava was cuddling with me as we waited in line and continued cuddling as I paid the cover charge. The club had been set up for this underage disco night, and there were a lot of other teens and loud music playing setting the scene for a great time. As the night progressed everyone was having fun and even I forgot about the magical world and what would be happening in the very near future. After we had staked out a table we headed out onto the crowded dance floor. As we started dancing, Ava was shaking her butt at me and grinning, her message clear. All in all it was very enjoyable beginning to a very enjoyable evening.

/Scene Break/

After a Ava's completion of her OWLs at the ministry, and a trip to Las Vegas in celebration of my birthday, we were expecting my owl from Hogwarts. I had again updated my Harry clone glamour so it looked as if I was growing. Unfortunately there was always something as an owl came from Gringotts. The letter requested that I contact Gringotts at my earliest convenience. In goblin speak that meant, now!

The next morning I was heading for the lobby of Gringott's bank. I had of course removed my clone Harry glamour charms so the members of Dumbledore's bird club walked by unaware. I checked out the lobby for any additional problems before making my way to an available teller. The goblin looked up, nodded, and escorted me to a plush conference room.

"Lord Potter, thank you for arriving so quickly. There is at least one area that we would like to share information with you." This got my attention immediately as the goblin had not mentioned the cost I would have to pay for this information. The goblins never did anything without some kind of payment.

"KnifeSlasher, you have my full attention."

"As you are well aware we run a betting agency on the side. This tri-wizard tournament has leaked out so many wizards are betting in many aspects of the tournament. One very large wager has been offered to us that you will be one of the contestants. While this would not normally raise our curiosity the second larger offered wager concerning you does. This second large wager is that you will win the tournament. Our inside sources state you will not meet the requirements, age wise, and therefore unable to enter the tournament. Lord Potter are you planning on entering this tournament?"

"KnifeSlasher, if you can assure me that this will not be released outside the goblin nation I do have information."

"Rest assured Lord Potter anything you say will be held in the strictest of confidence."

"While I have no interest in entering the tournament my name will be submitted and I will indeed be in the tournament. This knowledge has come to me from a Seer's prophecy. Voldemort's minions are ensuring that I win as an attempt to resurrect Voldemort. You see Voldemort has made numerous horcruxes and until they are all destroyed Voldemort cannot be totally killed."

"Oh Great Maker! We thought the ring was the only horcrux, no one is insane enough to make more than one of those abominations."

"Dumbledore has a diary that used to contain a piece of Tom Riddle, you found the ring, and if I'm not mistaken there's another one in Black Manor."

"Lord Potter does Dumbledore know that the diary was a horcrux?"

"KnifeSlasher, Dumbledore is not stupid but he has given me no indication that he knows that the diary was a horcrux."

KnifeSlasher, damn near gave me the bum's rush out of the bank. I was laughing to myself as I walked down Diagon alley. I wish I could see the can of worms that I had opened. The goblins were not thrilled with Voldemort. From KnifeSlasher reaction to the horcrux I could see them reacting in different ways. Assuming that I had not messed up the timeline too badly I could see Dumbledore being questioned as to why he was hiding that information from the Goblin nation. In my fantasy I could see the goblins storming Black Manor and accusing Lord Black, a.k.a. Draco, of assisting Voldemort and now an enemy of the Goblin Nation.

Meanwhile Peter Pettigrew sat in a Knockturn pub called Kellys with a hood pulled over his head. A shot of firewhisky held in one hand while he contemplated his miserable life. The Tri-wizard tournament had made the front page of the Daily Profit and he was ordered by baby Voldemort to make a portkey out of the tri-wizard cup. He was considering snagging a ride, as a rat, on some tramp steamer. Hawaii would be a nice place to hide.

/Scene Break/

Since I never received an owl from Hogwarts I assumed they wanted nothing to do with me. Skipping the train ride and the carriage ride through the entrance gates, which were flanked with statues of winged boars, I also skipped the sorting. No, I was not attending school and I had missed the first few weeks of school. I waited to sneak into the castle late in the night after the goblet was lit. I was going to spread the wealth around. I wouldn't make my first appearance until the night the names were drawn from the Goblet of fire. They wanted a tournament well I would give them one!

/Scene Break/

It was time for me to begin my returning to Hogwarts over that stupid goblet. I slipped through the open doors of the Great Hall doors and slid into the shadows along the wall as Dumbledore caught the first piece of parchment from the Goblet of Fire. Everyone's attention was riveted on Dumbledore so my entry went unnoticed especially since I was under my invisibility charm. Dumbledore held a piece of parchment at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned from red back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." And so it went...

"The champion for Beauxbatonsis Fleur Delacour!"

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Dumbledore stopped speaking as everyone's attention returned to the fire in the goblet which turned red again. Sparks were flying followed by as a long red flame which borne upon it, another piece of parchment.

Then in a loud voice Dumbledore read out, "Harry Potter." That's when I made my appearance in the Great Hall and shouted, "Death to the soon to be rising Voldemort and all of his lackeys."

Well this statement would normally have caused a lot of commotion but the hall stilled as a long red flame came from the goblet which borne upon it, another piece of parchment. I had to maintain a stoic appearance while I really wish to be laughing my ass off as I rolled around on the floor, it was pranking time.

Dumbledore read out…"Draco Malfoy". This announcement was followed by a mousy squeak and Draco passing out cold onto the stone floor. All in all I was somewhat shocked that Draco was still here at Hogwarts. Did Dumbledore now have a dark mark club for aspiring Death Eaters? Have people forgotten that he had taken the dark mark? Damn if I was going to ignore that fact if he got in my way.

Before another sound could be heard in the hall the long red flame belched another piece of parchment, and of course it was holding a name. I was now sure that I would be momentarily rolling on the floor in laughter.

Dumbledore was silent and frozen in place while the hall was silent waiting the announcement of the next name.

When the silence appeared to be everlasting Madame Maxime grab the parchment from Dumbledore's hand which sent him stumbling backwards. Madame Maxime then read the name, "Albus Dumbledore." That's when the hall erupted and I returned to my house and Ava.

/Scene Break/

Rita Skeeter had a field day blasting Dumbledore for trying to weasel out of the tournament. While everybody agreed with Alastair Moody that an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm was used to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament. It was a binding magical contract, the tournament continued. The big question that was being asked was with Dumbledore participating if there was any reason for the other contestants to try and win the tournament. Dumbledore of course had to be the obvious winner as he was the great and powerful Oz, making the other champions participation in the tournament redundant.

/Scene Break/

Of course I had to return to the school periodically because of the tournament but did I ever tell myself that Ron Weasley was my best friend? He was quickly pissing me off. Ron was acting like Draco at the slightest mention of the tournament. I told him repeatedly that I did not put my name in the goblet. Having Draco entering into the tournament did not seem to bother Ron one bit. Yet this did not stop him from hanging around me when I was at Hogwarts.

"What is it that you are not telling me or is the great Harry Potter is afraid of competition?"

"What the hell is your problem now Ron?"

"You want to know what my problem is with the famous Harry Potter? I'm sick and tired of being your sidekick and not allowed to best the great Harry Potter."

I just shook my head and walked away. At least I knew that I was not stopping him from doing his best and out doing the great Harry Potter. I definitely was not stopping him from doing his best and if he did, well that was life.

/Scene Break/

"Mr. Potter, a word please, my office."

"Sure Professor McGonagall."

"Mr. Potter do you know how to dance and have you acquired date for the ball?"

"No Professor I had not planned on attending."

"Mr. Potter you have no choice you must attend the ball it is in the rules. Furthermore, we cannot have our champion attend without a date."

"Yes Professor McGonagall." There was no use my arguing. They would force me to attend and would probably select someone to attend with me if I did not get a date for the ball. However! Evelyn had said my life was up to me and I could make my own decisions, didn't she? This fell out of the area of things Evelyn said I had to do. Besides Ava would probable kill me if I invited some other female to the tournament's opening ball besides her. No, I wasn't going to risk Ava's life.

"Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for the great and wonderful Harry Potter?"

"I want to take this bag of galleons and here's I want you to do..."

/Scene Break/

"Mr. Potter where is your date? The ball is going to start any second now!"

"POP!"

"Professor McGonagall I like to introduce you to my date, Twinkie." Twinkie was decked out in the finest robes. There was nothing in the rulebooks about one house elf giving another elf clothing. We stepped past Professor McGonagall and into the Great Hall before she could explode. After the first dance, which was a little awkward, I thanked Twinkie and went home to Ava. Dobby appeared in a weird tuxedo to take my place and so they both could enjoy the ball as my personal guests.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On Tuesday morning, the day of the first task, I popped into the Great Hall for breakfast which was a mistake. Ron attitude scared off the friendly atmosphere...

"If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for entering, did you? Dumbledore's only in the tournament to keep you safe and protected you, isn't he?"

"Ron why don't you take a long walk a short pier? Dumbledore's got his own agenda." I replied. I wasn't even thinking about asking where he came up with this lunacy.

Of course that got a response from Hermione," Dumbledore knows what's best! He'll take care of protecting you in the tournament Harry. You need to trust him Harry, Harry!

I had seen the Weasley owl delivering howlers before, this one was headed directly for me. The Weasley twins ducked under the table as the owl dive bombed and dropped the howler into my plate.

"How dare you take someone besides your intended to the Yule ball? You have a marriage contract Ginny which we expect you to honor. I consider this an insult and demand your presence with a formal apology for the Weasley family."

As the Weasley twins peeked over the side of the table I asked...

"What do I do when she finds out she's not going to get what she wants?" The twins just shook their heads. Apparently no one would dare to go in that direction.

/Scene Break/

As soon as I finished with my Dragon I popped home only to get an interrogation from Ava. I had convinced her to stay home during the task as it was too dangerous to be anywhere near me and Hogwarts.

"Come on, spill what happened? What did you do this time to upset them? "

"Fleur tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put the Dragon into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy. Krum tried to blind the Dragon. Malfoy took one look at the Dragon passed out. Diggery got hurt the worst but is probably the luckiest. He got burnt pretty bad and stomped on a good bit so he will be out of the tournament and in St. Mungo's for the rest of the tournament. Dumbledore charmed the Dragon into doing a dance while he got the egg."

"Well, what did you do?"

"Using an invisibility charm and knowing that dragons have a good ability to smell pray I gave it some thing to smell. I lobbed a vile of fresh blood one way and went the other. I levitated myself to the egg, snatched it up, and beat a hasty retreat. By the time the Dragon got a whiff of my scent I was already at the exit. Easy Pease. I will tell you that there was one thing that ticked me off. They had erected this huge stadium for the first task. But can you believe they made the witches and wizards pay entrance fees to come and watch the first task. Wasn't this tournament originally a friendly competition between magical schools and not soak the wizard population to build a stadium nor to line the ministry's pockets with entrance fees.

"So what are you going to do for the second task?

"Now that could be a bit of a problem. The TV cloud did not show me the second task and only the end of the third task. Besides I refuse to perform for their entertainment. Its one of the reason they saw nothing of me in the first task. I am going to have to ask around because I do not want to cross the line when it comes to magic."

"Harry you going have to clear up that last sentence, what line?"

"I'm required to participate in the tournament. I have a golden egg that screams at me when it is opened. How hard must I try to figure out what the screaming stands for? What if I only put in an hour day and I don't figured it out, do I lose my magic? If I spend twelve hours a day, is that enough?"

"Well you just have to cut down on your morning exercise regiment or fit it into your afternoon study and research time. However, don't you try and add twelve hours to your current schedule! I for one would like to see you every once in a while.

/Scene Break/

The second task, which was taking place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, was here. The golden egg had confirmed that the almost frozen lake is where the task would be conducted but I only figured that out on 21st of February. All I could do was wait until the last minute to see how hard I had to work at this task or whether I could just sit and laugh as I lost my magic. Evelyn had not shown up to give me any advice and the TV cloud never had shown me everything in the future. In the Chamber of Secrets I had seen Fawkes deliver the hat and I've seen my clone battling the basilisk but I never saw how he got down into the chamber or how he got out. Furthermore things were changing as Cedric was no longer in the tournament.

A good portion of the male students were ogling Fleur, Albus Dumbledore did not go unnoticed. His bathing attire appeared to be from the 1920s. The only things visible were his arms from the elbows to his hands. He had long socks that covered up to his knees. A blue horizontal striped suit covered the rest. He even had his long white beard stuffed into the rear of a rubber bathing cap on his head.

"The remaining champions on my whistle have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

Oh well, I thought, the great Albus Dumbledore will take care of everything. I cast a warming charm on myself and then a bubblehead charm and then waded out until I could flounder in the shallows and still be underwater. The Dursleys damn sure had not taught me how to swim and Evelyn's group were too busy teaching me how to fight. In the three days since I got the information from the egg I had taught myself only how to swallow a lot of pool water. Suicide by drowning was not on my agenda but I continue to make my best attempt to rescue my hostage. All my attempts at swimming ended up with me in the mud on the bottom of the lake. I'd hardly gotten started and out of the shallows when the hour was up and the second task was over. A couple of the older students finally jumped into the lake to drag me out of the muddy shallows.

On getting to the surface I found that Fleur placed first and that Dumbledore and the merpeople had taken care of everything else. Dumbledore's hostage however was madder than a wet hen when she broke the surface of the lake. Professor McGonagall was not a happy person as she lit into Dumbledore with Scottish fire and brimstone.

/Scene Break/

Ava was about ready to have a mental breakdown by the last week in June over the third task. Not that I was overly thrilled but I had been busy making investments in the colonies to keep me busy. I arrived early for a Hogwarts breakfast on the day of the third task. I was curious what the mood in the castle was like.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione dragged me up to the dorm room to show me some interesting spells that I could use later in the maze. I was tempted to ask how long they had to work with Dumbledore to learn those spells. Those two were not acting as they normally did around me. I went along to keep the peace.

"Come and look at this," said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Hermione and I went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding a conversation with a pigeon. Dah! I was wondering if this tournament had been too much for Draco and he had finally snapped.

By lunch time, Finnigan said, "Check out Malfoy" .

A glance at the Slytherin table showed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at me, pulling weird faces, and sending lewd hand gestures in my direction. This was not normal behavior for Malfoy as he had acted like a scared mouse and fainted throughout most of the tournament's tasks. I guess my original assessment of Draco was correct; he had finally gone around the bend and was in Lala land.

I made the mistake of being talked in staying around Hogwarts for lunch by Ron and Hermione. I again acquiesced rather than listening to Hermione's questions of where I was going or what I was going to do. Hanging around Hogwarts cause me to be dragged to the headmaster's office for a talk after lunch by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry my boy when are you coming back to Hogwarts permanently? Your friends miss you and so do the teachers." When was I going to come back, ha ha. Was Dumbledore attempting to be a comedian? So far I've been around Hogwarts enough not to make Evelyn mad and that was enough as far as I was concerned.

At dinner time Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table. Bagman Mme. Maxime quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime. Fudge looked like the simplest move on her part would crush him so he was trying to shrink into his chair. Being as fat as he was there was no room left in the chair to scrunch down into. It was almost funny to watch.

"Feeling all right. Harry?" The minister asked as we went down the stone steps and onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," I said with the hope of putting a great amount of distance between us as soon as possible.

Contestants entered the maze one at a time according to their standing and at the sound of a whistle. After I entered the maze I picked up my pace as my chosen path seemed completely deserted. I turned left, and hurried on, holding my wand pointed forward, trying to see as far ahead as possible using the Lumos charm.

Left… right… left again… I found myself finding nothing and was beginning to feel that I was wondering in circles. But then I almost fell stumbling over Fleur's body which was out cold on the ground with a severely bleeding leg. I fired off red stars and waited until help arrived before taking off on the dark passageways once again. While I might not know what was lurking in the maze I had a pretty good idea what would happen when I grabbed the tri-wizard cup.

The Hedges muffled all the sounds so I was again surprise as I almost tripped over Krum lying on the ground. The Rennervate spell didn't help so red stars again flew into the sky as I waited for help to arrive. A laughing Malfoy came to mind as I didn't think Dumbledore was attacking the contestants. Hell I hadn't seen any obstacles or anything dangerous in this silly maze. I wasn't going to take a chance so I disillusioned myself and said…"Boss Evelyn". While the clone could not impart information that it had learned to me it knew everything I knew the second that it was called.

/Scene Break/

I followed the clone and saw the clone walked towards the podium as Dumbledore was looking over the tri-wizard cup which sat atop the podium. I remained standing quietly off to the side.

"Headmaster you really are sick, just destroy the cup and end this farce. You know the cup is a trap." Clone Harry expounded as he walked towards Dumbledore.

"This is interesting Harry, why don't you come stand next to me while I further explore the magic on this cup. While I would normally recommend that you take the cup and the glory, however, this cup has been turned into a portkey to a location outside of Hogwarts."

As the two of were examining the tri-wizard cup I was recalling what I had seen in the TV cloud, not that it applied here. All I knew was that the headmaster was powerful as hell but I was wondering if there was more manipulations in all this blather he was throwing around. How involved was he, he had to know that that tri-wizard cup was nothing but danger.

Further analysis was lost as Draco yelled, "Accio tri-wizard cup" from one of the different paths, this sent the tri-wizard cup into Dumbledore and the clone. As I spun around ready to lay down some spells I saw Draco pull out what was obviously a portkey as he disappeared.

Cursing myself for wanting to be anywhere close to that graveyard, but I knew that baby Voldemort and Wormtail awaited. I transported to the graveyard using my instant transportation capabilities... Whoops, wrong again!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first thing I noticed when I faded into the graveyard was that there appeared to be about thirty death eaters awaiting the tri-wizard cup's arrival.

Immediately the first of thirty curses were sent and aimed at Dumbledore as the tri-wizard cup arrived with its two passengers. Dumbledore pulled a couple of tombstones into the killing curses paths and then erected his silver shield to deflect the other mundane curses. But he was being diverted away from clone Harry. My clone had no wand or magic to defend himself. Evelyn's clone was the one that could do magic, mine was just a fill-in when I needed to be elsewhere.

I will admit that I was frozen in place for a second as Wormtail rushed forward and drove a knife into clone Harry's arm. Apparently I missed the clone being stunned with all the spells flying around. I sent a Ennervate spell at clone Harry who shook his head and rolled behind one of the tombstones.

I had my invisibility spell on and had sent off a Bombarda at Wormtail and several more into the crowd of Death Eaters at a Voldemort power level or maybe a tad more. Wormtail had apparently dodged my spell, taken the clone's blood, and had return to baby Voldemort who I now realized was laying by a bubbling cauldron.

The next Bombarda I sent at baby Voldemort currently in Wormtail's arms. Unfortunately the curse found empty air as Voldemort and his party left with a resounding series of pops. The only thing left in the graveyard was some bodies and a fairly large and very dead snake. I dropped my invisibility spell and watched Dumbledore hobbled towards the snake. After turning the snake into ashes he turned to me.

"Harry My Boy might I offer you a lift back to Hogwarts?"

"For that I would thank you headmaster as I have no idea where I am presently." Again playing dumb never normally hurt.

"Harry please retrieve the tri-wizard cup as I believe I have overextended myself this evening."

Manipulated again! When I touched the cup the port key transported me back to Hogwarts where I was rousingly and noisily acclaimed the tri-wizard champion. Next time I saw Dumbledore all I got was a twinkly grin from the manipulating bastard. He had stuck me with all of the glory, interviews from the annoying press and of course my adoring public, Aaugh!

/Scene Break/

"So Harry, being the number one hot item in the magical community what are your future plans?" Ava giggled.

"Well if things were normal and safe you would make the second hottest item as my girlfriend. But as you know the minute we become public you have an excellent chance of becoming dead. Believe me when I say that I would propose to you and marry you in a second if there was a way of keeping it quiet. Our marriage here in England would be recorded at the ministry and would be public within days. I will not put you that kind of danger."

"Is that a proposal Mr. Potter? If it is, I might ask if you have forgotten about the colonies."

"Ava my love I had indeed forgotten about the colonies. Just as a thought, might I suggest that you and your family accompany me to said colonies? I believe there is a ceremony you would like to attend."

"I do believe that could be arranged Mr. Potter, perhaps this weekend."

The goblins were happy to set off a representative to arrange all accommodations and ceremonies for a price. I chuckled to myself over the goblins and their charges for services. Their handling of my vaults investments and the resulting interest more than covered their charges. My Muggle investments in the colonies overshadowed all my other incomes. If things continued in this theme I would very shortly be able to buy my own country just using my interest income alone. That is if Ava didn't bankrupt me with her shopping for the wedding.

/Scene Break/

Our honeymoon turned into a worldwide travel adventure. My long-haired beautiful strawberry blonde wife was turning into an adventuress who made my life more than interesting.

Our last adventure before returning to England was an Egyptian tomb tour. Bill Weasley got some private employment as he led the way to an accursed tomb which had all kinds of magical curses and traps. This tour brought up questions. Neither Ava nor I had our glamour charms in place and we had run into a Weasley. While I was hiding incognito in the village I wore no glamour charm nor did Ava. Everywhere else I needed to wear a Harry Potter clone glamour. I had again updated my glamour charms to appear a bit older but it was nowhere close to my real image. Now it was Eva's turn to start wear glamour charms if she was with the Harry Potter clone glamoured me, she needed to be kept safe. However...

"Harry I don't like black hair it doesn't match my skin tone."

"Harry does this glamour charm make my face look fat?"

All I can say is that I never thought establishing a glamour for her could be so much work.

/Scene Break/

Unfortunately our return to England ran smack into our manipulating headmaster who apparently had been busy during our absence. This came about by a letter from Madame Bones requesting a meeting at the ministry with a request that Lady Potter also attend. So much for keeping our private lives private. So after both of us were wearing our individual glamour charms we headed off.

We arrived at the ministry at the appointed time...

"Yes Miss, Lord and Lady Potter presenting themselves for their appointment with Madame Bones."

"Right, you're expected, head right in."

I opened the door and stepped inside the office only to find the place full of people.

"I'm sorry Madame Bones, the receptionist said to come straight in, we didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."

"Not all Harry, My Boy."

Apparently I'd been set up again! Now I had to find out why this esteemed group was here. "I've told you before headmaster I am not your boy!"

"As Minister of Magic I should be heading this meeting! I asked Madame Bones to assemble this group to convince you..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you minister but would not proper protocol to insist on proper introductions before business is commenced."

"If you insist, Potter. You course you know Madame Bones, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors are Lord Malfoy and Dowager Longbottom."

"In turn I would like to introduce Lady Potter/Slytherin, my wife." That got the questions flowing nonstop.

"Harry, My Boy, when did all this happen?"

"How could you be the head of the house of Slytherin? Lucius sneered.

"When have I given you or the Minister permission to address me informally Mr. Dumbledore? My wife and I will accept being addressed as Lord or Lady Potter, nothing less. As for your question Lord Malfoy, and as this ring indicates, I am the Head of House Slytherin. Thomas M Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort has been thrown out of House Slytherin for disgracing the Noble House of Slytherin." That caused Malfoy to stomp out of the room presumably heading toward Gringotts or to report to Voldemort.

"Harry my boy such formalities are not necessary as we're here to offer you a prestigious position considering your age. I have come across your NEWT scores and I assist that you assume an assistant professorship at Hogwarts as the DADA instructor. The Board of Governors as well as the Ministry of Magic heartily endorse my recommendation in fact they all insist upon it." Apparently he was not going to give up on trying control me. The meeting dragged on.

I had not expressed my desire to finish my Master's degree. I knew that Dumbledore did not want me out of Hogwarts nor did Evelyn. For me the next step after school was the Master's degree; this could be done through apprenticeship under a qualified Master. The I.C.W., took the authority in awarding the title of Master after I completed their apprenticeship requirements. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn were all Masters in their respective fields and were well-known and acceptable Masters. This left a compelling reason to remain at Hogwarts.

"I will take your kind offer under advisement and let you know by this weekend." That was as far as I got as an Auror burst into the room and handed a note to Madame Bones.

Madame Bones scan the note, looked up, and announced…"Xenophilius Lovegood informed us that he has found a body outside his house. He actually heard the AK curse and went out to investigate. It was Ginny Weasley's body that he found."

"Molly Weasley's howler! " Dumbledore continued, "Her howler effectively said that Ginny Weasley was closer to Harry Potter than just a school friend."

/Scene Break/

Unfortunately with a serious issue to discuss between Ava and myself we failed to remove our glamour charms as we appeared in Hogsmeade Village. We were discussing the job, the inherent dangers and today's revelations as we were passing HoneyDukes.

"Harry you do realize we still have on glamour charms in place?"

"Let's find an alley so we can drop these glamour charms before anybody can recognize the boy who lived strolling along with his gorgeous wife."

POP, POP, POP, POP,POP, POP, POP, POP. POP, CRACK!

"Harry I think it's a bit too late for that."

"Ava get behind this wall and get up your shield." Ava momentarily looked confused but within a moment I had transfigured a portion of the cobblestone street into a three foot thick wall which Ava immediately dived behind. Luckily Voldemort had only brought eight Death Eaters with him but they were all standing in front of me. I slowly moved to the right and away from the wall. I wasn't about to wait around for a chat so I started...

I sent a plethora of curses, and a ball of flame, which sped toward the group. The Death Eaters managed to dive in all directions to avoid the oncoming destruction, Voldemort just shielded. I then took the opportunity to respond with a series of banishing, Bombarda Maxima, and bone shattering hexes, the first curses were avoided, while several of the latter found their marks. Two of the Death Eaters dropped screaming, again Voldemort just shielded. Unfortunately the Avada Kedavra from Voldemort made me leap out of the way of the green curse and towards spme of the now spread out Death Eaters. Voldemort apparently didn't care much for his troops as he continued to follow my path sending AK curses. My wand was of no use as I was too busy ducking and rolling so I dropped it as I roll out of another AK's path and pulled out my staff, I had a plan. Dodging closer to a Death Eater nearest me I extended my staff and got in a good whack to the side of the Death Eater's head as I rolled closer to Voldemort. While I was not able to keep track of where everybody was or what they were doing but I did keep my eyes on Voldemort and his AK curses. I also heard Ava yelling Alea, Dono Satiasti, Efferbuit Coctio as well as a shielding charm. Whatever she was hurling made Voldemort move and luckily more towards me in an attempt to miss the unfamiliar spells from Ava. Unfortunately he was not close enough for me to use my sword, which was my intent. But I did get my arm up up in time to fire a wand-less spell while he was occupied with dodging Ava's spells which he apparently didn't recognize either. My wandless Diffindo cut off a good portion of his jaw and face. I got to see a good amount of blood before he and his still standing Death Eaters disappeared.

Moments later the Lone Ranger and the cavalry arrived. Dumbledore arriving on one side of the street and the Aurors on the other side of the street. As they converged on me I conjured a soft overstuffed chair, sat down and waved Ava over to sit upon my lap.

"Relax Ava this is going to be a long afternoon." Actually it was quite hilarious in its own way. The head Auror rushed up and started asking questions as Dumbledore strolled up to ask his questions. The remainder of the Aurors were on crowd control as the crowd was explaining what they saw or were trying to come close to shake my hand. The noise level was increasing. Meanwhile Dumbledore and the head Auror were in a heated discussion over who was going to ask what questions and when. Just about then the news media showed up with Rita Skeeter joining Dumbledore and the Head Auror in their discussion of questioning authority and there priority.

"By the way, what were those spells you are throwing around?" I whispered into Ava's ear.

"I told you before Harry I've always known I was destined to be a housewife so those were all cooking spell's like dice, purée, boil."

"So all we're missing is the Minister of Magic to make this circus complete."

"You had best look off to your right Harry. I do believe that is the Minister and his entourage." About then Ava slipped me my wand that I had dropped.

"Ava, did I ever told you, I would like to be elsewhere in this life?"

/Scene Break/

That night as we were cuddled together in bed, "Ava what am I going to do? Evelyn keeps insisting that I remain at Hogwarts but can I do all this?"

"The first thing you going to do is ensure that your quarters that McGonagall will show you tomorrow are sufficient for both of us. With you having to grade papers and being around to help students I'm not gonna sit here all by myself twiddling my thumbs. Daddy has already found a replacement for me at the shop."

"But I'm going to be an assistant professor!"

"Harry just sign the contract and get on with it!"

Apparently my decision as to whether I was going to take the teaching position had already been made by Ava. "You do realize that both of us will have to wear glamour charms while we're there at Hogwarts. Besides I will make a fool of myself in front of the students not to mention if I have to teach any of the older students, this is insanity."

"How will you know until you try? I have great faith in you and you should have faith in yourself. Take the damn job and do the best you can and if it doesn't work out we will find something else to do. Besides now that I am going to be at Hogwarts I just may sit in on your classes just to keep busy."

Man oh man, no pressure and now I will make a fool of myself in front of my wife as well. Oh joy!"

/Scene Break/

Rather than take Hogwarts express and to confuse people that mighy think we lived in Hogsmeade I transported Ava and myself directly to Hogwarts. Apparently our arrival did not go unnoticed because shortly Professor McGonagall arrived at our quarters. "The headmaster wishes you and the person that accompanied you in his office."

I didn't think that he could trace my comings and goings but he had noticed Ava's arrival through the school wards.

"So Professor McGonagall are you looking forward to another school year full of miscreants and rule breakers?"

"Mr. Potter! Well I guess I should be calling you Professor..."

"No Professor, Harry is just fine."

Of course when we entered the headmaster's office we got the standard, "Harry My Boy, I'm glad you could arrive early, and with the lovely young Lady Potter. Just sign on the dotted line and the position is yours." Well there was fine print and maybe I should have taken it to a lawyer for what the contract actually stated, but sign the contract I did.

It was a good week before the students would show up but it was time for another orientation meeting which was full of orientation, rules and squabbles. I also had a few words..."I seriously believe we need to clearly express the students that some words, names and attitudes are not acceptable here at Hogwarts. I think that the use of such language should accompany point deduction at a minimum." Of course rebuttal was then made by the one and only... Severus.

"You see headmaster he's already abusing his powers and I again stress that he should be removed from his position as my assistance. He is nothing but an attention seeking..."

"WHAT!" Was all that I could choke out. I should read the fine print in that contract.

"Yes Severus we've heard your opinion on Assistant Professor Potter and I shall take your suggestions under advisement."

I figured that it would not be the last I heard about that subject but I had a few more words to add, "An up-front warning Professor Snape. I am no longer your student and I expect, by words and actions, the proper respect from you for my position of assistant Professor that I currently hold. And as far as you headmaster, we shall be having words later after a review of that contract."

"You see headmaster now he's threatening a professor that has a long and a respected career here at Hogwarts."

I was not the only one that could be heard snickering.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 775,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. P.S. this Harry and associated characters can be downright nasty and the story does not follow the original timeline, it tries. Also Character deaths are abundant.

I was stuck with the contract I had signed so I had been reading up on all the schoolrules that I had previously ignored as a student.

The days passed and the students were pouring into the Great Hall. Ava had been sorted into Gryffindor and currently sat at the Gryffindor house table; I unfortunately had to sit at the head table. Well maybe I was lucky as I watched Hermione and Ron start an interrogation of Ava while staring daggers at me. Maybe the head table wasn't that bad after all.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast… Professor Slughorn has kindly accepted the position of Potion Master once again returning to Hogwarts from his sabbatical. I'm sure you be happy to hear the Professor Snape has taken over the DADA position. Due to Professor Snape's ongoing assorted duties Assistant Professor Harry Potter has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant professor."

Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

Dumbledore continue, "Secondly, Regardless of what you think, what you read, or what you've heard, Voldemort has indeed returned. Think what you will or do what you will but be warned, the wizard world and you are in danger. Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. I was suddenly ravenous and helped myself to everything I could reach and began to eat.

Later in the Potter quarters, "They call you their best friend and had to see you immediately. I've never seen people question you, me, and everything else in the world with a never ending list of questions and demands. If it wasn't for Professor McGonagall intervention I damn near had to curse both of them from following me with a never ending series of demands to answer their questions."

"Welcome to Hogwarts my love. You now know why I taught you all of those hexes. I was hoping you would be a permanent part of my life and as such you would be able to deal with these people. Remember you're the one that insisted that regardless of the dangers our marriage would no longer be secret. These people are not adoring and asking innocent questions, no, they are expecting an answer for whatever their purpose. You will see in the future dealings these people they will not take no for an answer."

/Scene Break/

It was a lot of work to be done from learning the assigning and required textbooks for each year and to sitting up the class room. The first DADA class would be held in the morning. Snape had been puttering with his potions and left all the work up to me before complaining of my shoddy preparations. It wasn't the second day of school as I was returning from putting the last touches on the classroom and heading to pick up Ava for dinner. I get caught in what I thought was an empty corridor.

"All alone, and ready to die, Potter. Just like your parents, all dead because of you. But not to worry you will join them shortly." Draco and his two goons were walking up apparently trying to get me ticked off. I wasn't sure why he was getting so close. There was always the possibility he wanted curse me with his bad breath.

I was confused was Draco trying to pick a fight? I was planning to ignore Draco and his two goons but a parting shot couldn't hurt. "Yea right! What are you going to do talk me to death as usual?"

Draco then drew his wand and my training took over my actions.

I slapped his wand hand off to the side and slammed Draco into the wall by sending a strong punch straight into and breaking his nose. As Dracy-poo melted to the floor Goyle charged with Crabbe right behind him. I had my staff out in a flash as I could defiantly be on the loosing end of a physical fight withedout an equalizer with those two gorillas. However, I soon found out there was another jerk besides Malfoy and his gorillas in this corridore.

Exspanding my staff I made sure it expand into Goyle's stomach. Spinning the extended staff I used it on Crabbe like a Bo Staff as I stepped forward and to my right. Luckily I was moving because as I applied some love taps to Goyle a stunning spell zoomed by my head complements of Snape.

I can't believe the idiocy nor the stupidity that Snape then showed. Snape calmly walked up to me and said, "I'll take that and I will ensure that your miserable ass will be out of Hogwarts this very day."

Snape had his wand in his right hand as he reached out and grabbed my staff with his left hand.

I let my hands slide down the staff as Snape was snatching my staff to his left. Making contact with the hilt, my sword flew from the staff, flashing to the right and slicing Snape's wand in half. Snape was in shock and I was able to rip my staff from his grip then used my sword to prod him up to the headmaster's office. We had not gone two steps...

"You're in for it now you spoiled brat, attacking a professor, after attacking and severely beating up several students."

"Oh shut your pie hole and keep moving otherwise I'm going to ram this sword straight through your miserable back door if you stop."

Snape did try a couple of stunts but the only thing he did was get himself a few extra cuts from sudden stops or spins in an attempt to knock the sword from my hand. Of course when we entered the headmaster's office Snape did not stop but started in an insane rant. Finally even Dumbledore had enough and administered a silencing charm on Snape.

"Harry might I ask what this is all about? It's not like you running around attacking everyone."

I was sure that he was not going to do anything so I gave him short version. "Draco and his two goons stated that I was going to die and attack me, so I physically defended myself. Doofus here, instead of controlling his hooligans, attack me as if I was some deranged student under his purview." I turned to the fuming Snape..."If you haven't been informed then let me be the first to introduce myself, I am called Professor Potter."

Of course Dumbledore did nothing but try to bring the miscreants to the light side one more time. While that was how the blather flowed but I thought there were a different agenda behind the useless lecture. Draco and sons got some detentions and Snape stomped off in search of a new wand.

So far my teaching experience this week was in cleaning up the classroom and grading all of the essays that Snape assigned his students. My and the students first class with me was with first years consisting of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"First off don't call me Professor I'm just Harry. Unfortunately we do have rules but try and not have me forced into enforcing them with you. Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts.

I was nervous as I took to calling out the names of the students that were required to attend this class. Most of them looked eager as they answered the roll call. One brown hair your girl name Jane was so nervous when I called her name but her hand was in the air at the first question I asked. I remembered Hermione acting the same when she was eleven.

All in all, I thought the first class was coming off quite well. The students seemed very interested, but a few looked bored when I lectured them on wand safety. I wasn't going to make a big deal as I thought they were probably purebloods and their parents had already covered this with them. Some looked disappointed that I wasn't going to cover any spells with them but I explained that it would be a few lessons before they learned to cast spells. When I dismissed the class I was surprised to see almost a quarter of the students approach me, quite a number of them were from Slytherin.

"It's great having you as a teacher, Harry. How lucky are we to be learning from such a famous wizard!" One student blurted out who was probably the next Percy Weasley.

I thought to myself that possibly this job could actually be rewarding or a great ego builder.

/Scene Break/

The next class I taught, weeks later, contained Draco Malfoy, Snape had feigned urgent bussness. Draco's stunt with the tri-wizard cup was brushed away with a twinkle from Dumbledore with his save the bad guy stupidity. I assumed that his attack in the corridor fell under that same doctrine. Anyway I had the jerk in my class as Snape had more important things to do than teach class.

"Today's class will be working on shields. I'm sure a lot of you know a shield but that shield is most likely good for a limited amount of hexes and curses. In today's class I will talk about different shields but your homework assignment is to find and list as many shields, along with their incantations, that you can find."

"Are you trying to say that there are more important shields that I don't already know of, Scarhead." It seemed to Draco wanted to challenge the teacher, that was really bad form.

"So Mr. Malfoy you know of all the important shields?"

"Of course I know of all of the really important shields."

"Perhaps you would care to step before the class and demonstrate your impressive shielding abilities." I was sure hoped my sarcasm showed through.

While Draco's strutted up to the front of the class and onto the dueling platform I was curious as to what his real intentions were. A normal person tries not to get the person in power upset but this was Draco Malfoy.

"While Mr. Malfoy will be demonstrating his shields we will have Mr. Weasley come up and join him on the dueling stage. Now this is a demonstration so I will tell both participants which spell Mr. Weasley will be using. Mr. Weasley will cast a spell and Mr. Malfoy will use the appropriate shield. Good, now that our demonstrators are in position, Mr. Weasley please execute a stunning spell. I was figuring that Ron could get rid of some of his aggressions and would put a lot of power behind his spells thus testing the strength of Draco's shields. Ron never did like Draco.

Since there was no dangerous spells going to be cast I was on the floor with the rest of the students. Luckily I was off to the side as to not block the view of the other students as Ron cast, "Stupify!"...followed by Draco's "Avada Kedavra!"

It was times like this that I had kept up with my training program and that a lot of my trainers were vampires. With Vampires, if you didn't move fast, you got your bell rung. At this time the AK was headed directly at me, so I transported onto the stage with the intention of making Malfoy's life extremely miserable. Unfortunately the stupid Git got off easy. Malfoy forgot to put up a shield so Ron's stunner was a stunning success. That's when I noticed that many of the students were in a panic mode but at least none were hit with the AK. After tying up Malfoy good and tight I then set off to calm the students down but about then Dumbledore came charging in followed by a number the other professors. Apparently Hogwarts wards notified Dumbledore that an AK had been let loose on the school grounds.

Much later after the Aurors had departed with Draco, and all school classes had been canceled for the rest of the day, Dumbledore had some words of wisdom..

"Harry I think it best if you were to sit at the Gryffindor table with your wife during the dinner meal. That way you can disseminate the information about what really took place rather than the wild rumors that are bound to transpire. At that time the Aurors should have sufficient information on the motivation of our young Mr. Malfoy. I can then make a full explanation of his motives."

/Scene Break/

Ava and I entered the Great Hall for the dinner meal to find Ron Weasley sitting with the younger year students at one end of the table. Hermione was with the older students at the other end of the table and Ava and I got to sit in the middle. No sooner than we had taken our seats Colin Creevey rushed over asking... "What happened in class and what is the ministry going to do with Malfoy." Colin asked.

"Yes we would like to know as well. It seems that Ron is on about the great duel where he had dodged all kinds of curses from Malfoy in an epic battle." Hermione sarcastically stated in a loud voice. Seems like there was a strain in somebody's relationship as Hermione had been in that exact class.

"You see Mr. Malfoy was expounding on how he knew all the shield..." My story was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Might I have your attention please? It seems that a few minutes ago there was an attack on the ministry. If anyone has any doubt about Voldemort returning, he indeed led the attack on the ministry. As a result of the attack several ministry personnel were killed including the Minister of Magic. Please continue with your evening meal. Professor Potter, could you join me with the other professors at this time?"

Moments later in the headmaster's office;

"Thank you all for joining me. Voldemort apparently attacked the ministry to obtain a prophecy concerning himself and Harry Potter. It appears he was unable to do so as the prophecy was destroyed in the ensuing battle. However, he did manage to aid in Draco Malfoy's escape. Apparently young Mr. Malfoy's interrogation had just been completed by the ministry. They found that his orders were given directly from Vodemort, to eliminate Harry Potter."

"What are we going to do Albus?" Flitwick inquired.

"For now we must remain vigilant and see what takes place. I suggest you all returned your assigned duties. I'll let you know if anything new transpires. Oh, Harry could you remain for a moment please."

After everyone had left, "Maybe I should ask that question headmaster, what are you going to do?"

"Since the prophecy was made in my presence I shall be releasing it to the public immediately."

"Have you completely gone around the bend? If the idiot couldn't take what I said my trial as being sufficient, and he had to attack the ministry for the exact wording, do you have any idea what that implies? You do realize what the public is going to think and that includes the ministry? I am not going to be forced into fighting Voldeort and his minions all by myself. And you know that's exactly what they're going to think and want done. Oh! don't worry about it, the chosen one will take care of it, meanwhile the public will sit back and watch."

"I have told you before Harry that the wizard world is relying on you and I will not allow you to condemn wizard world into chaos. I'm afraid I'm going to have to..."

"And I've told you before that the prophecy says you can't kill me headmaster. So I guess I'll just have to leave Hogwarts and join the Muggle community in some other country until you have dealt with Voldemort."

As I expected Dumbledore pulled out his legendary wand only to receive a surprise. I suppose my wandless magic could have been better but Dumbledore still got a silent "Exspelliarmus".

"Now Harry I'm sure we can work out some kind of a deal..."

I was thinking, once a manipulative old bastard, always a manipulative old bastard.

"If I hear anything about the prophecy and what it contains I will be out of here so fast Snape will not notice I'm gone. Speaking of Snape where is the greasy Professor? Never mind, I can guess, he is on robe kissing detail. So what you gonna do Dumbledore?"

"Apparently I have no choice but to acquiesce to your demands."

I tosses his wand on his desk and left before I said or did something I would regret later and just left his office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My classes are running smoothly as a whole and I thought the majority of the students in the classes were learning but also I was enjoying the classes. By this time Snape had left most classes to me and he only taught six and seventh year Slytherin classes. Nevertheless I felt something was not necessarily kosher... It was too quiet or something felt off.

When I thought about it being too quiet Ron Weasley popped into my thoughts. Ron rarely put any effort in his homework or schoolwork as he thought it was a waste of time. There were many buttons that could be pushed for Ron to lose any sort of restraint and go jealous, angry or physically attempt mayhem. His verbal explosions had been missing in the Great Hall and I had not heard of any detentions headed in his direction. I was sure that one day these traits would lead him into serious problems if he did learn to control his temper and jealousy. I went to Ava over my other thoughts.

"Ava you're my beautiful wife which I adore but I've got to ask some questions. I think they may be somewhat disturbing questions for you."

"The way you're starting this question am I to assume you're planning on running off with Professor Snape in some illicit affair."

"Quite disturbing and hilarious my love but no, Snape is not part of my love interest."

"So Harry, what's bothering you?"

"Actually the entire female population as a start. However, I've tried to exclude the normal fascination of the female population of me being a professor and all the other accolades, however, I got this feeling that suddenly I am available.. Cracky, doesn't the female population understand that I am happily married?"

"That's very interesting Harry. Now that you mention it I have similar problems and I have to beat off the girls. Somehow they think you're available through me, you not planning on getting a second wife already, are you?"

"How is it that I am now answering my own question? All I can hope is that you and I live through this insanity and end up with a peaceful and happy life. Apparently there's someone or some entity trying to causes problems that I'm probably not going to accept."

"I love you too Harry. Have you by any chance know a repelling spell or a similar curse? There are a couple girls that are interested beyond normal."

"Now that you have asked there is a variation of one of your cooking spell's that you could use that may be quite painful. The incantation is and the wand movements are thus." I would find out later that my uneasiness wasn't the female population but some more of Dumbledore's machinations and some unfilled magic lurking in the shadows which would affect both of our lives.

/Scene Break/

To every extent possible Dumbledore was using the ministry and manipulating everything and everybody. The results was that I was basically safe at Hogwarts from reporters, Death Eaters and those from the ministry trying to affect Harry Potter. So basically I only had Dumbledore's manipulations to tend with. Like his interference in the course syllabus. The course syllabus probably had been around for centuries but Dumbledore kept trying to have me not teach certain areas. I wondered if that wasn't the curse on the DADA professors tenure. This school was almost alive and I wondered if the century-old syllabus was not taught that the castle made sure the professor got the boot.

Ava was enjoying her classes but still has a lot of free time. She put that time to work by helping out in the hospital wing along with Susan Bones. Both girls apparently become quite close. Ava wanted a family in the future so knowing a few simple healing spells was definitely on the agenda and Susan attended the same class. Children did had a tendency toward minor injuries. Ava in turn was teaching me some simple healing spells.

As I was heading back to my quarters I was feeling good and beginning to understand some of the healing spells required in proper healing as explained by Ava. Lost in my own head as I thought that a lot of magic was fueled by powerful curses that fueled destructive results. Just because a broken bone was fused together in the field did not mean that it was properly aligned and functioning at full capabilities. While in the field a mending spell was many times followed by qualified healers. The healers used finesse in reconstructing and the proper order of healing. That is when I got hit with something female in great panic which sending her and I to the stone floor.

As I helped her off the floor the young lady blurted out... "They have Jamie and they are trying to make her do something indecent things in the common room. I'm looking for a professor."

Her robes indicated that she was part of Slytherin house so I had a feeling that I was heading to the dungeons. Oh well, I am a professor and authorized to enter their common room, but I'll bet this is not going to make Snape happy when he finds out.

My training or situational awareness snapped into defense and attack mode. No sooner had I entered the Slytherin common room then a dozen curses were flung in my direction. I returned their welcoming as I stunned the four offenders. That's when I notice the panicking female had disappeared. Sccaning the common room for other attackers it was obvious this was a planned ambush, there were no other persons in the common room.

I figured that Dumbledore should be called and to handle this mess when the Slytherin head of house, the one and only Severus Snape, made his appearance.

"Potter what are you doing in my area of responsibility?"

"I don't know, maybe stopping an attack on me or other rule breaking activities in your house. Why don't you slither off and call Dumbledore, he needs to handle this mess."

"You will leave now as I will handle this misunderstanding that you have caused. As you astutely pointed out, this is my house, Potter!."

"No, I think you best call Dumbledore before I call the Aurors."

"Why you arrogant"... I'm sure he had more to say but since he had drawn his wand he got to be part of my training exercise for that evening and joined the other Slytherins attackers in a state of unconsciousness.

I yelled down a hallway for a Slytherin Perfect. One reluctantly appeared and I sent him off to find Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore finally entered the Slytherin common room, "Tell, us what happened tonight, my boy"

"If you don't mind headmaster I will wait until the Aurors arrives so I only have to tell these events one time."

"I'm sorry my boy but until I understand the ramifications of this evening's activities the Aurors will not be called."

"You really are a piece of work Dumbledore. As a professor in your institution and being as slow as I am, I do recognize a premeditated attack on an assistant professor is the same as an attack on a professor. Or are you telling me that these activities are just part what normally happens here at Hogwarts?"

"There is a great difference between an assistant professor and a real professor. You do not understand my boy. I'm sure that the activities tonight were solely misguided attentions brought on by unintentional moment of faulty logic manifesting into defending one's house."

"Call the Aurors jackass or I will send a copy of my memories this evening to the Daily Profit. I'm sure you'll be able to explain how this evening's activities fit into your plans for the greater good."

Dumbledore levitated the students along with Snape and headed out towards his office. I of course followed.

While Dumbledore did finally call the Aurors he tried to persuade them all this was school business as it was an attack by Hogwarts students on a Hogwarts assistant professor. He wasn't happy when I informed them...

"Dumbledore you do realize this was also an attack on a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house? Unless you wish me to declare an honor duel to the death with these miscreants I suggest you let the Aurors proceed with their investigation."

"Perhaps you're right Professor Potter, Aurors, you may proceed with your investigation."

That's all Aurors needed to hear and departed with the still unconscious students. I departed the office before Dumbledore could revive Snape.

/Scene Break/

Things were quiet since the last manifesting of faulty logic, and yes, even Snape. The Christmas break had arrived.

"Harry my boy, since you are the newest Professor you get to ride the Hogwarts express to platform 9 ¾ as our school representative. You will of course again ride the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts after vacation break is over with."

I figured this was a get even gesture on his part. It has taken a lot of his time get the four students back into Hogwarts and to quell Snape's ire. However the train rides were part of the normal duties being an assistant professor at Hogwarts, so... Ava was sure to have some last-minute Christmas shopping she needed to do or cake or pie that she wished to make while I was bored to death on the train.

Things didn't turn out like anyone thought or planned. Whether it was the way magical's thought or planned or just stupidity like on my part, the boring trip got unbelievable. Looking back I would guesstimate it was a kidnapping attack and not a killing attack but who was I to presume. The train was forcibly stopped on level ground with a forest starting thirty feet on one side of the train and an open farmland on the other side. About thirty death eaters charged out of the forest and took up positions twenty feet from the train with wands drawn. I hustled to the other side of the train car to see what we were facing from the open field. There stood Voldemort and six of his inner circle jerks approximately forty feet from the train. Between Voldemort and the train were about fifteen Death Eaters. I had no fantasies about getting out of this mess alive but I wasn't going to be trapped like a rat in a tin can.

I popped out of the train on Voldemort's side, and not using Dumbledore's tactic of calling Voldemort by his half-blood name, instead I opened up with my backup wand and wand-less magic. Bombarda Maxima, Defodio, Expulso flew from my wand as well as an Incendio, a Sectumsempra, and a couple of Avada Kedavra shot wandlessly from my hand. Furthermore, I was moving and dodging using my style of transport to drive them nuts or kill them. Their anti-apparition wards were useless against my form of transportation and I took full advantage as I continued my baradge of curses, hexes and spells. That's not to say they didn't returned my spells and curses and my thigh was bleeding pretty good. Just as one of my wand-less Avada Kedavra seem to hit Voldemort the Dark Lord and those left standing disappeared. As quickly as it started it was over, as I turned I saw more problems. A large number of Aurors on brooms were attacking the Death Eaters on the other side of the train. Tucking away my backup wand I pulled out my school wand and headed to the other side of the train. I would mull over if my AK got Voldemort later. I then joined the fight with a number of minor spells and curses such as Stupefy.

The battle escalated as the Aurors and Death Eaters opened up on each other ferociously. Naturally, someone choose to sneak up on me at that exact moment. Instinctively I rolled away just as a bright orange spell seared by my head. I stubled to my feet, my wand in action as I cast an area-wide stunner. The stunner blasted the sneaking attacker and sent him flying against the train. Finally, after a short but intense fight, the battle drew to a close and the paperwork started.

"Professor Potter, I hear from a number the students that you had a slight duel with Voldemort. Might I see your wand?"

"Of course Madame Bones." As I handed my Hogwarts wand over to her as I added, "Do thank your field healer for me. I didn't get to thank her as she was quite busy at the time."

"You had quite an audience watching that duel with Voldemort. The students were raving over your spell work. I'm afraid it is already difficult to separate fact from fiction." Those words were not making me any happier as Madame Bones pointed her wand at my Hogwarts wand and cast... "Prior Incantato".

Audience indeed I thought. "Indeed, I'm quite familiar with the rumor mill at Hogwarts. I've been the hero of the wizard world and the new rising Dark Lord all in the same week."

"My checking your wand now will help squash any claims of the use of any inappropriate spells or curses." Madame Bones returned my wand and stated, "And I will indeed forward your thanks to our healer."

/Scene Break/

The students were now pouring back into the Great Hall after the Christmas break. I was about to ruin everybody's good mood.

The students had their feast but before Dumbledore had his words of wisdom but before he could release them to bed...

"Headmaster I would like to address the hall with a few words." Dumbledore gave his nod of consent and I started...

"I must say I'm sorely disappointed with the students of Hogwarts that were on the train going on Christmas break. On your trip for your Christmas vacation thirty Death Eaters and Voldemort attacked the train." I waited until the shrieks, gasps and other noises declined because I use the name Voldemort. "How many of you sent curses, hexes or spells at those Death Eaters? Five or six students raise their hands. "For those of you who raised your hand the following word is not meant for you...for the rest of you... COWARDS!. As students you are not expected to fight Death Eaters BUT when hundreds of students are faced with thirty Death Eaters and probable death and only a handful do the right thing, I must say I'm sorely disappointed. Voldemort only exists because good people can't even say his name and are to cowardly to even defend themselves. Thank you headmaster for the time." I then left the Great Hall with Ava by my side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

I was extremely grateful that entire month had gone by and nothing and nobody had tried to kill me. Manipulations were down or other attempts to terrorize me. Evelyn's words "a few rough spots" flashed across my mind. The next couple of weeks were filled with the usual concerns for students, homework, exams and excitement at the upcoming Hogsmeade holidays.

As usual for me there was now essays to grade, classes to teach and students to help.

"Well that will do it for today class. Please drop off your essays on my desk on your way out." Luck was again with me as my next period was free and I decided to get some of the grading of the essays out of the way. Attached to Daphne Greengrass's essay was a note.

/Scene Break/

Daphne's warning:

"This is my school I will not stand for it!"

"Albus Dumbledore, as head of the DMLE I'm telling you that I am in charge. You do not have the staff to cope with this! You will send off your students to the village that wish to go as normal. AND then the rest of the students are to be locked into their houses, no exceptions! You will also insure that no Owl leaves the grounds until this is over."

"I am the headmaster and I run this school, you will not tell me what to do!" Dumbledore raged.

"Should I arrest you for interfering or just notify the Profit that you are endangering the live of your students?

"You wouldn't dare, I am the Cheif. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and head of this school." After a moment Dumbledore attempted to reestablish control while simultaneously trying to un-stick his lemon sherbet candy from his beard. The candy had fallen from his mouth during his rant. "Now if we could focus on the problem…"

"Furthermore your pet Death Eater is restricted to the castle and will be restricted from contacting anyone outside of this castle." Madam Bones growled.

Severus left, unexcused. Dumbledore resumed his shouting loosing more candy to his beard. Fawkes squawked. the Sorting Hat giggled. past Headmasters and Headmistresses covered their ears in their portraits.

Daphne's information continued:

Late on that Saturday morning, Hogwarts had Aurors guarding the main doors, students not in Hogsmeade were currently locked in their house common rooms. Voldemort's chosen Death Eaters were all present and in position. Amycus with his dozen Death Eaters had infiltrated the castle. So far the Slytherin secret passageway had not been discovered but was only one method of entering Hogwarts.

Alecto Carrow had done the same at the other end of the castle with her own dozen minions. How could Dumbledore think he could secure the castle from those who had been students there for seven years and weren't actively attacking the castle from the outside. At the top of their list was the capture of Harry Potter and his wife. During their trek across the castle not a professor, student, nor a ghost had been seen. Alecto had almost arrived to join up with her sibling when she heard her brother's voice and saw reflected flashes of spells being cast on the portrait to Harry Potter's quarters. The wards around the portrait were holding up just fine to the Death Eaters distain. Alas the arrogant Death Eaters had not thought it unusual on how deathly quiet the castle was on their trek to the Potter quarters. They might have thought along those lines when…

The quiet of the castle was further interrupted by shouts curses and spells and more multicolored lights. Auros were charging in from every conceivable hiding place and corridor rendering the outnumbered Death Eaters unconscious. As the Carrow siblings fell it was obvious that they had been betrayed by someone. The Dark Lord would not be happy.

/Scene Break/

The happiness of seeing many of my students learning was offset by the drudgery of grading student essays and other mundane teaching chores. It wasn't for the house elves cleaning up and repairing spell damage I'm sure I wouldn't be this satisfied with the job. In any event the school year ground along until everyone was looking forward to the Easter vacation. Ava was among the crowd wishing to do a bit of shopping in Diagon alley as well as the mundane world of London. Actually it would be great to dump the glamour charms and just disappear and enjoy the spring break. I should have such luck.

/Scene Break/

"Ava this is supposed to be a time where we can enjoy ourselves. Can't we do something besides shopping here in Diagon alley?"

"Harry, I am enjoying myself thank you very much. Everything I purchased here today is going to be needed in our new home."

"Ava my pockets are full of shrunken goods that you have purchased, can we not take in a cinema or a boat ride down the Thames?"

"Dinky! POP…Yes Mistress? "

"Please take the packages from Harry and put them in the spare bedroom."

"Yes mistress." POP

"I still don't know what you're going to do with the house elf you just purchased. I don't think we have enough work to keep her busy and she's not busy she's not going to be happy."

"Harry, let me worry about that."

"Yes dear."

"Don't be such a sourpuss Harry. We have the entire night to enjoy ourselves, right now let's head to the Leakey Cauldron as I have some shopping I need to do in downtown London."

While I love my wife beyond words, I still hated shopping in as many words. I followed Ava mumbling to myself that I wish this day of shopping would end. As we were passing Gringotts, heading toward the Leakey Cauldron, I almost got my wish in spades.

Down the street between us and our destination this thing appears. It looked like a bald headed Snape with mini horns adorning his forehead. Unfortunately the eight foot thing had a complexion that looked as if it had died many years ago. Its teeth looked long and rotten but its hands, which extended from tattered rotten robes, had fingers with two inch claws.

In the magical world there were things that were always popping up so panic only ensued when the thing picked up a good-sized man and chunked him through the window of the nearest shop. I could swear it almost smiled when it spotted me and it started its lumbering toward me and Ava. I pulled out my wand as Ava put a death grip on my left arm as a second creature appeared. I was sure Ava was feeling the same as I did. The feeling was nothing could stop whatever they were. An Auror appeared out of nowhere firing off blasting curse followed by a cutting curse. The blasting curse did not move the creature and the cutting curse definitely did not draw blood but it did draw the creature's attention. The Auror was smarter than most people in the street who were still running around in panic or standing frozen in fear. The Auror popped away! I was ready to transport out with Ava when Evelyn appeared. Evelyn pointed her finger at the creature and yelled, "faciem mean non revertetur ira" and we watched both of the creatures fade away. Evelyn disappeared a second later.

While I was not frozen in fear I defiantly was not unshaken by what had transpired.

"Harry, I really don't want to know, let us go home, I've had enough of his day."

I was sure I had questions for Evelyn the next time I saw her, whether she answered them or not. I just shook my head as I agreed with Ava and transported us home.

/Scene Break/

No sooner was the Easter break over with that I received a summons by the headmaster.

"Harry my boy, did you have a good spring break?"

"Quite enjoyable headmaster."

"Of course you heard about the demons that appeared in Diagon alley?" My mental alarms were going off, Danger! With Dumbledore's contacts and position within the ministry he had to know more than I did.

"Probably a lot less than you know headmaster."

"Very curious as Severus has reported that Voldemort was the one that did the ritual to summon those creatures. Furthermore, the creatures were to go after you." If I wasn't mistaken, Dumbledore was suppressing a smile or trying not to break out laughing.

"That is indeed curious headmaster but according to the papers Ava and I were shopping in downtown London at that time. Considering the many times that I have killed him I'm sure he's loused up another attempt on my life. If that's all you have to discuss headmaster we have the welcoming feast in a few minutes."

"Indeed you are correct my boy. We don't want to be late for the welcoming feast as it is time for the truth to be announced to you and the wizard world. You have served your purpose for the greater good. You have distracted Tom Riddle as I had always hoped you would in my plans for the greater good.

"What are you mumbling about now headmaster?" I was thinking that "there is a fine line between genius and insanity and I think Dumbledore has erased that line years ago.

"You see you have a younger brother called James Earl Potter who is the real Boy-Who-Lived. I shall be introducing him as your brother and the rightful owner or that title at the welcoming feast."

"So what kind of insanity have you dreamed up this time around? And, how do you know that this James is the Boy-who-lived and my brother?"

"By the ugly red V scar on his forehead of course, my boy. You Harry have now outlived your usefulness, as my seer has prophesied, but I will let you retain the job as the DADA assistant professor.

"That is really super kind of you let me keep my job. In effect you telling me that my miserable life at the Dursley's and subsequent problems here in the wizard world are all because of your great super deluxe made up plan for the greater good?"

"Harry my boy while you were acting as the proverbial lightning rod your brother James was receiving training. He was safe and secure and receiving the best tutors that money can buy. He unlike you is ready to take on and defeat Voldemort."

"Are you telling me..." A sudden white flash interrupted my building anger but before I could explode all over Dumbledore…

"Harry, relax." Evelyn was standing in front of me and my anger left to be replaced by shock. Everything in the room was frozen in place except Evelyn and me. Dumbledore and Fawkes were statues while the portraits on the wall were completely motionless. "Now we know some of what he was plotting under that cloaking he used when he went into the colonies. Dumbledore is incorrect in his assumptions and plans for the greater good. As long as you remain here teaching at Hogwarts you will get that life that you wish for, unfortunately a bit more has been added."

Evelyn disappeared in another flash apparently restoring the room the normal, so I continued..."So almighty manipulator what are you telling me?"

"Harry my boy you have to understand that while Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been chasing you your brother has been safe and receiving the training he needs to defeat the Dark Lord. This training is from the best fighter in the world. Your only choice at this time is to continue being a professor here at Hogwarts where it is safe for you and your wife. When James has the opportunity he will rid the magical world of the Dark Lord."

"Fine!" I grumbled, turned, and left his office. I needed to pick up Ava at our quarters before heading to the Great Hall.

/Scene Break/

"Ava I'm telling you he's a trolley that's run off the tracks. He must be using Trelawney to come up with this garbage. I want to cram Dumbledore head first into a knothole and set fire to his butt…"

"And why would you want to do that?" Evelyn walked into the room and continued...

"Whether you like it or not you still are the one spelled out in the prophecy. Furthermore, we are finding it difficult to find anybody called James Earl Potter, it's like Dumbledore just made him up out of thin air."

"Do you think this might be some master stroke of genius to confuse Voldemort? All I can see is if he is my brother he will only get added to Voldemort's list to be killed."

"Harry there is no way for me to tell you right now. Every action we take can and usually does change the future. Until one of our seers foresees the future we will not know how much or if the future has been changed at all."

"Evelyn, you originally said that there was going to be some rough spots. I must ask if you have notice ALL of the rough spots? There seems to be one crisis after another in my life."

"Don't worry so much Harry or you will get gray hair!" Evelyn gave me that smile and again disappeared.

If Ava and we had not figured out a long time ago that Evelyn was not part of us poor mortals I would have…

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore did indeed introduce James Earl Potter as the boy who lived. He pointed out the ugly V scar as the sign of Voldemort and the superior training that he'd received, blah, blah, blah. Luckily I was sitting at the head table and didn't have to answer a thousand stupid questions. I was still sorting my entire Great Hall was abuzz with the new shocking news. What was obvious was that most accepted what Dumbledore said making me now, a never was. There was a new Boy-who-lived so there was no vacancy, so the public was happy. After the feast I wondered to Gryffindor house common room after dropping off Ava in our quarters. I was of course curious about my unknown younger brother and his life.

"James, if you have not been clued in I'm your older brother according to Dumbledore. I thought we might catch up considering I never knew I had a brother."

"I have no reason to talk with you. So why don't you just run along as you are…a nobody now that I'm here." James turned and headed up to the boys dormitories.

I can't say that I wasn't shocked but apparently a number of students in the common room were quite shocked. It wasn't far into the next morning and the rumor mill was spewing out all kinds of stories. In all honesty I was pleased to a great degree. I might have lost the attention and a title but maybe there was now a chance to be just Harry for a while.

/Scene Break/

Two weeks later:

James Earl Potter had almost made himself as bad as Draco Malfoy had been and Nott has become, in other words, another pain in the posterior. James struted around like he owned the place and was too arrogant for words. I was almost ready to…

"And you're going to do what? You and I have both discussed that Evelyn is not part of the normal world. However, she has told you that if you get rid of this Dark Lord you and I have a long future together, so I'm asking you again what are you going to do Harry?"

My mental alarms screamed, RETREAT!

"Nothing, except keep my mouth shut and continue my teaching here at Hogwarts dear."

"I'm glad you're wising up. By the way, did you see that Boy-who-lived new best buddy is Ron Weasley?"

"Well I guess there's some good that came out of this after all. Do you think Ron is looking for the sidekick position or do you think Dumbledore had his fingers in this friendship?" But then I started giggling…Ron assigned as bodyguard by Dumbledore to protect the highly trained Boy-who-lived. There was still comedy in this world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How are classes going Harry?" Ava inquired.

"Pretty good, I really enjoy this teaching gig."

"Its Hogsmeade village weekend, are we going to enjoy it without glamour charms?"

"I'm afraid that I'm stuck as one of the professors monitoring the students in the village."

"At least we will not have to worry about Nott as he has detention with Snape this weekend."

"So what was a little shit up to this time?"

"He was out after curfew, again."

"Ava I'm sure he's up to something as usual but I'm too busy to keep on eye on him. Snape can have that honor."

"And what about James?"

"As long as he stays away from us I really don't care. Better yet Voldemort can have him. I've tried to talk with him several times but he keeps blowing me off with his 'I'm the-boy-who-lived' crap. He won't hear a word about Dumbledore and how he is setting him up for a fall."

/Scene Break/

Unofficially, Snape believed that the little shit Nott was merely sorted into the Slytherin House because of his family as he did lack cunning like Draco. Not that Draco was that cunning. Nott had become Draco's replacement but he Snape would not intervene other than what was expected from Dumbledore. The Dark Lord hadn't changed his mind over Lord Potter, the Dark Lord had just added James Potter to the list that must die. Snape was left out of the loop on their plans. Snape only hoped that he was not caught in the middle when Nott's mucked up the Dark Lord's orders. Lord Potter was beginning to impress as the boy continued to demonstrate cunning in handling Slytherin house students in his classes. Professor Potter was earning Snape's recognition but of course he would never outwardly approve, he would continue to ignore Lord Potter.

/Scene Break/

"At least I got the morning shift here in Hogsmeade as this patroling is a boring way to ruin a perfectly good day. So what would my lovely wife like to do this afternoon?"

"Well I was thinking..."

Ava was interrupted as approximately twenty Death Eaters appeared on the main street in front of us.

I grabbed for the wand that Evelyn's people made for me and the fight was on. Ava and I moved toward the closest alley as serious curses were flying in our direction. Ava was no good in a fight. she could stay somewhat covered in the alleys entranceway and behind my shielding. With my shielding and my throwing of spells she could help with some of her cooking spell's or the few that I or the school had taught her. That's when Voldemort showed his ugly face. Not down the street, not facing away but ten feet in front of me. Not waiting for him to go into his normal oration I opened up with everything that could fly from my wand and wand-less from my wand-less hand. While I didn't feel I was using a pee-shooter against an armored tank he was still outclassing me in his variety of spells, curses and where did he get those shields? That's when my Harry Potter luck once again made its appearance...

I think I may have pissed him off just a smidgen as I did not try to respond any of his verbal repertoire and just sent a lot of nasty curses. The green AK was speeding toward me so I decided to return the favor using my wand and wand-less ability. Wand–less-ly a green curse flew straight at him as I sent a Defindo off simultaneously to both sides of him. I stepped to the right to avoid his AK. With any luck Voldemort might step into the Diffindo spell. Of course being the kluts that I am I tripped over my own feet and fell to the right instead of moving in that direction. It wasn't for my luck I would been in no position to defend any further curses he threw as I was sprawled on the ground.

Voldemort in his arrogance did indeed step to his right to get a better shot at me while simultaneously dropping his shield. He stepped right into my Diffindo spell relieving him a good portion of his neck and shoulder. His head flopped onto his other shoulder and a fountain of blood sprayed into the air. Voldemort collapsed to the ground and appeared quite dead.

Things started happening moments later. Aurors appeared up and down the street, some were staring at Voldemort's remains while others were chasing Death Eaters that were too stupid to leave. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix popped in along with the press and their photographers, they arrived damn near on top of me. As I scramble to my feet to make sure that Eva was all right, the photographer's camera flashes were now starting to blind me, that's when everything went black.

/Scene Break/

When I came to I noticed that I was laying on a stone floor in a small stone room with all of the amenities of a cell in Azkaban. The room had a small camping bed like at the Weasleys, a bottle of water and a chamber pot. I also had been relieved both my wands and my staff. My wand-less blasting curse was only absorbed by the wards and for some reason I couldn't transport out, apparently I was stuck. Now the question was where the hell am I and who did this to me?

Meanwhile:

The shit storm that followed Dumbledore's stunning of Harry Potter and escaping with him, using his Phoenix Fawkes, was unbelievable. Harry Potter had just put down the Dark Lord and Dumbledore attacks him in broad daylight. Aurors stormed Hogwarts in search of the two but could only determine that Dumbledore was possibly hiding somewhere in the castle. The public was demonstrating at the ministry demanding Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore started sending out messages to numerous people, the Daily Profit and requests for on emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. The contents of the messages stated that Harry Potter only appeared to kill the Dark Lord to take his place and Dumbledore had the proof and had again saved the day. Dumbledore was stressing that Voldemort was not gone and only James Earl Potter would be able to kill the Dark Lord. They did not need a new Dark Lord called Harry Potter. Further stressing the point Dumbledore said that Harry Potter had used the "Unforgivable Curses" and was thoroughly evil. Harry Potter should be immediately thrown through the veil. All this proof would be presented at the emergency meeting of the Wizengamot along with Harry Potter. Alas, Fate was not Dumbledore's friend.

In real time:

Well at least whoever kidnapped me is not letting me starve to death. Food is appearing daily, probably by a invisible house elf. I am unsure how many days passed but I'm guessing at least a week so far. I've given up trying to use wand-less magic to escape, the wards are too strong. Maybe even strong enough to keep Evelyn out?

/Scene Break/

The magical community spent much time arguing over the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived had again eliminated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named versus the great Albus Dumbledore the defeater of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald. Who could they believe? Had Harry Potter used an unforgivable curse? Did we really care if he did? Dumbledore kept insisting James Earl Potter was the only one that could put down Voldemort permanently. So rather than doing something most people did nothing but talk.

Meanwhile the ministry declared an amnesty for Dumbledore until after the emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Apparently the members of the Wizengamot had other important business to conduct elsewhere and the session would not be held for weeks. Dumbledore could now be seen strolling down the corridors of Hogwarts and majestically overseeing meals in the Great Hall. Meanwhile Ava was stuck in Hogsmeade being unwilling to reenter Hogwarts.

While Dumbledore may have had his plans for the greater good he had again made minor mistakes. While he was able to sway the Wizengamot and the Daily Profit he misjudged Harry's time as a teacher and James Potter being an arrogant twit. A good number of Harry's students weren't buying Dumbledore's crap. Harry's wife had disappeared and the students weren't sure that Dumbledore was not again at fault. But as students there was not much they could do but be unhappy at the tales being spun. Of course a few days later a student did express his opinion. Albus Dumbledore was strolling majestically to the Great Hall for all to see his greatness. The green Avada Kedavra surrounded Dumbledore's back as his stroll along the Hogwarts corridor came to an abrupt halt.

/Scene Break/

Apparently the wards have fallen and I'm not taking a chance as I head out the door. As I enter the next room I see that my two wands and my staff that are laying on a table. I snatch up the three but before I charged out of this room I wonder, what kind of trouble I could expect from the rest of the house or surrounding grounds. Sensing no other restrictive wards I transport myself to my house in Hogsmeade village.

"HARRY!" Eva tackles me causing me to fall with her on top while planting kisses all over my face and finally a super deluxe on my lips. God it's good to be home.

"Harry James Potter where have you been!" Well I thought, the kissing and the happy mood sure didn't last long.

"I haven't the foggiest of an idea Ava. I was transported and warded into a stone room and when the wards fell I transported here to you, my love. What's been going on since I was kidnapped?" As Ava explained everything, all I could do was shake my head.

The next day our house elf Dinky brought in the Daily Profit that she had found telling of the demise of Dumbledore. The Daily Profit sensationalized the attack for days. What was curious was that the assailant had not only killed Dumbledore but had taken his wand. Was this to be a souvenir of the crime? Was it possible the Dark Lord had returned? Had Harry Potter escaped Dumbledore's clutches or was he dieing slowly in some dungeon?

"Ava I'm at a total loss, what the hell are we supposed to do? If I show my face I may get thrown into prison over the jackasses' claims."

"He said he had proof that you were a Dark Lord and that you had used unforgivable curses."

"Good point, I'd best clean my one wand of all the spells I've used and start using your cooking spells." And for the next day Evelyn's special wand was used to prepare meals and clean the house. At least I could show I was a good henpecked husband.

/Scene Break/

Being there was nothing else that I could do, and Ava insisted on accompanying me, I transported to the Ministry of Magic. We were immediately surrounded by Aurors and I was immediately hustled to a interrogation room. Before they could stuff veritaserum down my throat I screamed, "Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Black, and Slytherin, I demand representation with legal counsel before any questioning."

At least they didn't do a Sirius Black on me and I got a lawyer. There are areas that I did not want to be asked about and in fact that covered a lot of areas. The ministry and my lawyer came up with a set of questions they planned on asking which I finally agreed to and off we went. Easy questions asked were like...

"Are you a Dark Lord?"

"Do you support Voldemort?"

"Did you killed Dumbledore using an unforgivable?"

The questions I wanted to avoid were things like, "Have you ever used unforgivable curses?"

Questioning had been going along in those vains for quite a while. I had just been given the antidote to the veritaserum when Auror Moody stomped into the interrogation room and declared, "Madame Bones Voldemort is currently attacking Hogsmeade village." All I could say was, "Shit", the others in the room used more colorful language.

While I was being interviewed there was another significant death in Hogsmeade village. One James Earl Potter had received an AK from one of the Death Eaters attacking the Hogwarts students. The students were again on their weekend visit to the village. Later as the tale unfolded it appeared that James Earl Potter really did believe in Dumbledore's malarkey that only Voldemort could kill him. He had gone toe to toe with Voldemort expounding on how he was the best trained wizard in the world and received the AK in the back from one of Voldemort's minions.

/Scene Break/

It seemed like we were back at square one! I was ordered back as a teacher since I was the one was able to semi-defeat the Dark Lord. Everyone wanted someone competent to teach defense against the dark arts but mostly how to survive the Dark Lord. Of course it probably didn't hurt that no one else wanted the job.

"Congratulation Professor McGonagall to your promotion as the new Headmistress." We were currently in the Headmistress's office having a staff meeting.

"I'm not sure I'm happy with the appointment Harry. There are a lot of open teaching slots since Snape did a runner."

"I also hear Professor Flitwick you have become the new deputy, congratulations."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Since I was locked away by Dumbledore I missed a few things. Does anybody know why Snape did a runner?" All I got was negative replies and shaking heads though most thought he was responcible for Dumbledore's death at Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

"Harry isn't it about time we do away with these stupid glamour charms?"

"Ava I would agree with you except it's nice to be able to walk down the streets of Hogsmeade without the glamour charms and no one recognizing who we really are. You saw what happened last time with the glamour charms. How long do you think it will be before they recognize us without glamour charms? We would be like a magnet for Voldemort and his goons. No, let's keep one of our identities a secret."

"Good point Harry, but, can we find a place somewhere that is our little hideaway? Somewhere safe were we can relax and be ourselves. Someplace like the Seychelles islands we visited?"

"I think you're right my dear. All that money sitting in the bank is doing us squat. From what I know there is about one hundred and fifteen islands there in the Seychelles island chain. Maybe the goblins can buy one of those islands if you're so happy with that area."

"Oh yes Harry! It would be a super place to live and raise a family. It will always be nice to visit here but I can't see us living here even when the Dark Lord is finally gone."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You are not the only one who noticed that a lot of the Slytherin students had disappeared from the school." Susan Bones stated as she approached and sat down next to Ava at the Griffindoor table joining our conversation.

"The most notable for me was Theodore Nott." I added in a fairly cheerful tone.

"Yes Susan it's nice to know that we are not going to be bothered by his slimy attitude. He is still the heads on favorite along with Snape for doing the AK on Dumbledore." Ava replied.

"As far as I am concerned this should be considered a gain rather than a loss." I smiled at the two ladies.

While my classes kept me busy I was still studying my butt off learning new spells and curses. I really wanted to put Voldemort away permanently but the jerk kept coming back. I wanted to see if there was some way I could pour salt on his tail, or find a spell or just send them all to Hell.

You had to wonder some times over the sanity of the magical world. The school board approved the visit. The ministry insisted they would have more than enough Aurors present for the next Hogsmeade weekend for the students of Hogwarts. What smelled was the insistence of the ministry that I be one of the professors in the village for that weekend. It seemed that rumors were circulating that I was now the only person that the Dark Lord feared. With all that was going on, what marveled me, was the mass of students flooding out the front doors on the way to Hogsmeade village. I took Ava home and told her to stay there until I returned, she was not happy.

/Scene Break/

Actually monitoring the students in Hogsmeade village was a boring job. Very few of the students let house rivalries end in spells or curses. The few that did, like Draco Malfoy or Theodore Nott, were now absent. So maybe in my stroll around the village I wasn't paying all that much attention. I just passed one of the many alleyways when I heard a familiar voice yell...Avada Kedvra!

Instantly a green light surrounded my back causing me to stumble. I spun around pulling out my wand in a reflex action only to come face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. He was standing not five feet from me with his jaw hanging open and a surprised look on his face. Not that my brain wasn't trying to catch up as a couple of curses from Crab and Goyle got my attention, I raised a shield. The next Avada Kedavra curse from Draco caught me full in the chest.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Harry, been having a good time?" Evelyn asked.

I appeared to be in the dining room of the castle where I received all of my training. This only helped make me feel more like an idiot jerk. This led to a intelligent question... "What happened?"

"You have no idea what's going on do you?"

"Apparently I don't!" I could feel my anger increasing but I pushed it back for the moment.

Sit back and relax Harry as I'm going to explain a few different areas. This should only take a few milliseconds in real-time. Let's start with Dumbledore's assertion that your cursed scar is a Horcrux. A Horcrux can survive only in an inanimate object. While that inanimate object may be put into a living being a Horcrux cannot survive on its own in a human being. Using a human body as a host will result in the Horcrux taking over the host. When that happens the Horcrux changes thus defeating its original purpose. When we mostly removed your cursed scar it was only for cosmetic purposes. Have you ever read the tale of the three brothers?"

"Sorry I don't know what you talking about." What was she trying to hide now? That was another quick change of subjects.

"When you have a chance you can read the children's book but now I will tell you some interesting facts. Yes there were three brothers, and each had a special item but what happened to them is different from what you will read in the children's book. The brother who had the stone killed himself to join his dead love. The stone was actually left with the brother with the cloak. The brother with the cloak finally quit hiding from death, removed the cloak and met death with open arms. The cloak remained in your family's possession. Dumbledore was well aware of this and was actively seeking them as he believed it would confer immortality.. Now that you have control over all three items you are now considered the Master of Death."

"What? When? What? I have a cloak and that stupid stone the goblins gave me but I don't have the third item! Besides, if Dumbledore knew all of this why did he give clone Harry the cloak?"

"The wand of destiny and its control is a long tale unto itself but when you disarmed Dumbledore in his office that one day you gain control of that exact wand. Technically it's called allegiance or when the wand bonds to its new owner. Control of the wand does not mean in your possession. Draco Malfoy took possession of the wand when he killed Dumbledore but he does not control the wands allegiance, you do. When Voldemort killed Draco he took possession of the wand but he does not control the wand's allegiance . Only you control that wand. Dumbledore made a unbreakable oath to return the cloak to your family after he examined the cloak. Your father did not know about the hollows he only knew there was something unusual about the cloak.

"What? When? How long have I been here?"

"You will only be gone for about two milliseconds your time. But you will have a lot of questions when you get back. Just tell them it was some other stupid curse that was green. However, right now you have to recognize some things. Just because you did not die from the AK curse does not mean that any other wand can and will end your life. The wand of destiny will not kill its own owner and that's the one that Draco used and that is what Voldemort now has, so keep all this in mind."

As usual I got no chance to ask any pertinent questions as I found myself walking out of the alley into absolute bedlam. Not to mention my mind spinning upon itself with a million questions that I had no way to answer. Besides there was a million questions from the Aurors, reporters, along with students and civilians all pressing in to take a view of what was going on and Draco's dead body. After a free escort to the ministry to answer more questions I got a basic feel what took place after I got hit with the green curse.

"So where did you go after you got hit with the killing curses?" Auror one asked.

"First off I was hit with a Green curse but I don't think it was the killing curses as I'm still here. With all the curses flying I was basically forced into the alley or get hit with curses flying in all directions."

"Lord Potter the alarms went off in the Ministry telling us that the killing curses was being used in the village so don't tell us differently."

"Again all I am saying is that I was hit with a green colored curse and since I am still here and alive it logically means it could not have been the killing curse. Furthermore I know nothing of Voldemort's arrival nor the death of Draco Malfoy."

"Eyewitnesses state that after Voldemort used the AK on Draco Malfoy he took Malfoy's wand. Do you have any idea why he took Malfoy's wand?" Auror number two asked.

"As a guess I think that Voldemort might have taken it to cover up its use previously, its use on Dumbledore perchance?. It is rumored that Dumbledore had the fabled death stick as a wand." The Aurors was still laughing as they sent me on my way. Thankfully they did not believe me about the wand. After all it really was just the children's tale.

My first stop was to pick up Ava but of course explaining what transpired downtown got me an ear full of how dare I put myself in danger. Upon returning to Hogwarts we found that the classes would resume on Monday regardless of the problems in the village. One look at the Slytherin table had me shaking my head. I spent the majority of the day being questioned by the Ministry yet Crab and Goyle had beat me back to Hogwarts but also had a new allegiance. From what I could see they were now the bodyguards of Theodore Nott, everything was back to abnormally normal.

/Scene Break/

"Professor Potter is it true that you were hit with the killing curse again?"

"Miss Langford reading the Daily Profit will indeed give you no factual information. Had I been hit with the killing curse do believe I would be standing here teaching class?"

"Did you really fight Voldemort?"

"No Mr. Ogden. Voldemort was indeed there but I assure you I did not fight with him. Now I believe the class was last attempting a stronger shield charm when we last met."

/Scene Break/

The Headmistress and I were pleased with how classes were progressing. The ministry however had a surprise visitor in the Department of Mysteries. At the time I was enjoying a glass of wine in front of the fire place with my beautiful wife. The end of the year was approaching and after a short visit with Ava's parents we were headed off to our new island in the sun. The Daily Profit the next morning showed us what had transpired.

Voldemort had shown up at the Department of mysteries apparently in search of a prophecy. This is the second time he's gone after a prophecy and failed. After what I said at my trial there was no doubt that it was a prophecy over Voldemort and me. The only problem was that Voldemort ran into a number of Aurors and hit wizards which ensued into a large fight. Was this second attempt over another prophecy that included me? Maybe this was just so Voldemort could assassinate the Minister on one of the upper floors in his office. Again it seemed it was another deviation from the original timeline that Ava had shown me. Voldemort was not successful in obtaining this prophecy either and was driven from the ministry. We now had a new minister Scrimgeour. Ava and I had left on our summer vacation leaving the new minister to deal with his ministry and the distressed public.

/Scene Break/

Regardless of what I or Ava wanted we return to Hogwarts for the New Year. Voldemort had broken out his loyal followers from Azkaban and started on his mayhem once again. Most of his recent attacks had been the indoctrination of his new troops by attacking Muggle houses and villages. His older troops out of Azkaban were hardly in a shape to walk no less fight.

Ava and I had been back for about two weeks at Hogwarts when things started to get nasty. I was lucky that I had kept up on my training that Evelyn's group had provided. Nasty curses and spells and poisons are starting to show up where I normally sat or taught. Then as far as I was concerned who ever it was had stepped over the line, luckily I got a heads up.

As I was leaving the breakfast meal Daphne Greengrass bumped into me and gave me the Slytherin glare as if it was my fault and left with the best ice queen persona. As I was not supposed to I noticed she dropped an object in my pocket.

I entered the nearest empty room and levitated the item from my pocket only to find a piece of paper wrapped around a stone. The paper had the following words, Your wife, danger, tonight, Corridor to your quarters'.

Ava had already left for her class so I would catch up with her at the noontime meal which thankfully was nowhere close to that corridor.

/Scene Break/

As Ava approached the Great Hall for the noontime meal I intercepted her and dragged her into an empty classroom. "I need to take you home right now, you're in danger!" I know I was yelling but this was important.

"I'm going to finish my classes and then head to our quarters. I have learned a few spells more so than just cooking spells. I will have you know Mr. Potter I'm not a defenseless housewife!"

"Ava don't be stubborn this could be deadly serious. I have no idea what's going on and there could be twenty Death Eaters waiting for us."

"Honestly Harry you expect somebody to be throwing deadly curses here at Hogwarts? And I'm quite sure that you're going to be finding me after my last class and escorting me to our quarters."

Oh she was going to win but there definitely was going to be at minor discussion on who was the boss of this family. The sweet smiling young lady had been turning into the person in charge. While she got everything that she wished and she got her way in many areas I was still the head of this household. Well as much is any male is in charge.

I wasn't in the best of moods for the rest of the day. My time is not that free as I am training in the mornings and then my classes throughout the day. Then I have the time problem of grading student papers and if I have a moment a friendly sparring with Professor Flitwick. Then there is the look forward time alone with your spouse but all in all it was very full day.

Ava's last class was charms with Professor Flitwick one staircase away from the professors quarters in a corridor which was normally quite empty.

Stupid me had put an invisibility charm on myself and was following a ways back fuming. She didn't wait for me but stubbornly avoiding my warnings and proceeded on her own. I had not taken out my wand but was clinching and unclenching my hands, I was so mad.

Ava was about halfway down the corridor and I was ready to assume this was just a big joke from the Slytherin house. That's when I noticed Nott and two older students slipping out of alcove and following after Ava. My first thought was how did Nott get in the castle and where was Crabbe and Goyle? That's when Nott sent a stunning spell toward Ava. While she sensed the incoming spell and dodged it, still I yelled...

"Ava, run! Get out of here!" Ava just stupidly stood there and sent out a couple of stunning spell.

Needless to say the next's stunning spell hit her square in the face sending her to the floor and further pissing me off, if that was possible.

Of course my shout got them to start sending curses in my direction. What further pissed me off was all three curses were the AK unforgivable curse.

That was it, I totally lost it, I just yelled, "Avada Kedavta!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 784,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. P.S. this Harry and associated characters can be downright nasty and the story does not follow the original timeline, it tries. Also Character deaths are abundant.

Now I have to admit I am no expert. I had not drawn my wands, yet out of each hand, flew multiple green curses. What surprised me was when the curse is normally cast it's kind of a spray rather than a pencil thin beam. What I sent was a pencil thin beam from two of my fingers on each hand. There was no time to dodge my sending of those curses, all three fell to the floor dead.

I levitated Ava into our quarters and onto the couch. After using the Evenerate spell I laid down the law. "As Lord Potter I'm instructing you not to give out anything that transpired in that corridor this evening. Under the magic of House Potter you are only to state you finish your class return to our quarters and nothing more happened, do you understand Lady Potter?" All she could do was nod her head as house magic insured she had to comply. This is not the way I wanted to show her who was in charge but there was coming a magical storm in just a few minutes. If there was trouble it always found me especially since I had come to Hogwarts. The AK's used in that corridor were going to bring a pot load of troubles from just about everywhere.

Our portrait notified us that there was a Professor Flitwick requesting entrance.

"Harry there is a contingency of Aurors in the Headmistress's office requesting your presence. Someone has murdered four people in the corridor leading to your quarters. They need to know if you have seen anything."

As we walked in silence my brain started grinding out facts that made no sense. I mean the AK coming from my hand was intended as a broad spray down the corridor as I had always seen. Coming out of both hands and from my fingers in a pencil thin curse was confusing. Of course this was the first time I had tried the curse. I could only dodge for so long so it was that curse or die so I had used it. Further not settling my mind was why four curses came out of my hands when there were only three visible attackers? But Flitwick just stated there were four dead individuals... Was there an innocent bystander or was there another attacker under an invisibility cloak?

The minute we walked into Dumbledore's old office what appeared to be the lead Auror surprised me by sending a spell at me. Both my wands flew into the Auror hand. Luckily they thought my raising of my arm and pointing my hand at the Auror was an attempt to grab my wands. He was damn lucky he didn't get the curses I almost sent without a wand.

"Potter don't you know that is illegal to have two wands?"

"First off I am the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter and Slytherin. You will address me accordingly. Secondly are you accusing me of owning two wands or is your charge that I possess two wands. You are aware of the laws over wand possession, ownership and allegiance? You have no knowledge if either wand is actually mine. I would hate to charge you with violating the law should you depart with either of those two wands."

"Well I'm Auror Jurgosun and I think you should be more worried about what we find on either of those wands. The Avada Kedavra is still an unforgivable curses, boy."

"Headmistress, might I request that you to call the head of the DMLE. I believe she needs to be present for charges that I shall surely bring against the Auror office and this uncouth minion of the Auror Department. He has forcefully taken two wands from my possession before accusing or charging me of a crime."

Headmistress McGonagall complied without comment and Madame Bones did not look overly happy as she stepped out of the Floo. However she was followed by the new Minister of Magic Scrimgeour and his two security Aurors.

Jurgosun did some whispering in Scrimgeour ear and the next thing Scrimgeour wanted was me tried for murder. The charge was for killing the fourth person who was the minister's spy by the name of Donner. The Minister appeared to care less about the three students. Madame Bones again pointed out that my Hogwarts wand showed normal spells and my backup wand shows cooking spells. I of course wasn't going to admit I used wand-less magic to fire off any curses especially the AKs. Madame Bones argued, that as the head of the law enforcement agency, and if any charges were going to be levied, she would be the one to do the charging. Discussion turned into an argument and the argument turned quite vocal. Meanwhile I got to scratch my head as to why the Minister had a spy here at Hogwarts and what the spy was doing with the other three losers and under an invisibility cloak. Had I killed an innocent person just doing his job?

I was just sitting back keeping my trap shut expecting to end up in a cell before it was all over with. But that's when the Floo flared and Evelyn stepped out accompanied by the creature with the long fangs. This time he did not have his fangs extended and looked almost totally human. Suppressing the urge to recognize Evelyn I continue to keep my yap shut. There was no benefit to draw the room's attention back to me.

"My name is Evelyn and this is my assistance Stephan I will be representing Lord Potter as his attorney. My colleague Stephan is an encyclopedia of wizard law. Now might I receive what charges are being levied against my client?"

I can only be marveled at the claims made by the Minister only to have them refuted by Stephan with statements such as, "by the proclamation of the high court and the document of 1836 specifies...

One charge that was refuted-It seemed that by my entry in the Triwiz tournament alone, so I was an adult, no wonder why I had no problems marrying Ava or a number or other transactions I had made.

"As I'm sure that you're aware, once something like this has been signed by the Minister for Magic, the magic of the document seals it, making it irrevocable. Minister for Magic did sign the tornament's rules did he not?"

Scrimgeour looked like Vernon Dursley about to bust blood vessels and was just as loud. He continued and it wasn't long before the Minister dispatched one of his Aurors and a dozen ministry legal representatives tromped through the Floo. It wasn't two more documents mentioned by Stephan before Stephan had them on the run back to the ministry archives to check laws and documents. I kind of chuckled to myself over the fact that if you live for thousands of years you're bound to pick up bits and pieces along the way. Part of my chuckling was the thought that Granger would've been in heaven to be part of this academic discussion. No, maybe she would be mad over disrespecting the Minister or flaunting the law.

Madame Pomfrey arrived amidst the turmoil to provide her professional diagnosis of the four deaths. Donner's and the three students postmortem also included the Dark Mark on their arms which kind of ended all the arguments. The Minister did not appear happy that he could not take me with him as everyone departed the Headmistress's office, I did get my two wands back.

/Scene Break/

Since Daphne had now warned me thrice I figured it was about time that she and I had a little chat. Ava had insisted on being present. Ava also insisted...

"I agree with you Harry but I will bring her to meet with you. It's obvious she doesn't want to be seen associated with you, at least publicly."

"Okay but, my office as soon as you can arrange it with Daphne."

About an hour later the two girls entered my office...

"Harry, Daphne is under the assumption you didn't want to make contacts until after you had both graduated. Something about different houses and Daphne being in Slytherin and of course her safety."

"Ava, what the hell are you mumbling about?"

Somewhere else when:

"So," Evelyn said, "you couldn't help but fiddle around with his life a bit more?"

"Isn't it just cool how happy I'm going to make him? Fate laughed.

"That is yet to be seen. You're putting more pressure on the boy and don't forget who went comatose when he reached his limit."

"Evelyn, the boss has no problems with this but he is interested if Harry will decide to use the Elder Wand to help himself."

Evelyn said, "Even I don't know if it will help him. Obtaining his destiny is the easy part while living with it can be hell."

Harry's here and now continued:

"The Betrothal contract of course."

"Now you have me totally confused, what Betrothal contract?"

Seems the two girls had been chatting for the last hour and leave it to me not to know about wizard law for line continuation, i.e. the need to have an heir for each house that you headed as Lord, Ava was Lady Potter while Daphne was interested in becoming Lady Slytherin and because of the Betrothal contracts I had no choice.

"Harry I am not going to have children like Molly Weasley does. Besides if you look you will see that most wizard families only have one child."

"Ava, are you all right with this idea?"

"Harry, Daphne has a Betrothal contract that was written three generations ago between house Greengrass and house Potter. Your father would had to have fulfilled the contract had Daphne been born before he was murdered. Neither of us are happy with this but we both knew that this could have happened and it has."

"Ava, is there any way out of this?"

"Going to have to take that up at the goblins and see if there are any loopholes."

In the meantime this had put a damper on most of my activity, as I researched into the marriage laws of the magical world. I had spent a great amount of time in the library discovering the law, and was surprised to learn that I was not only able to have another wife (or more), but that as the last of my house line law, it was almost a mandatory law. Also I had not forgotten about magical binding contracts like I got hit with during the tri-wizard tournament. When I did take this up with the goblins I would be interested in why they did not bring this to my attention, I had to find out about the Weasley contract from Ginny Weasley. Even after canceling the contract they have not told me about any other contracts. Apparently they had not informed Molly Weasley of the cancellation. Yes, I think I will just check with the goblins to see what else is running around that they haven't told me."

This new news started secret meetings between Daphne, Ava and me because we needed to get acquainted. The betrothal contract made me just as married to Daphne as I was to Ava. Daphne got a pleasant shock when Ava and I dropped our glamour charms. I'm sure she was happy that she wasn't going to be stuck with a skinny bespeckled runt. However, this did not make the three of us one big happy family. Plus with Daphne in Slytherin house our relationship would put her into danger. It seemed that I always found smooth calm waters as I transversed in life.

I'm sitting there and I can't believe that that the two of them are agreeing on sharing me. They decided that summer vacation would be started with a visit to Daphne's parents to become acquainted. Ava and I had planned to quietly slip off to the islands for some sun and suntans but now things were again becoming complicated. The formal announcements and Daphne's wedding would be taking place after graduation from Hogwarts. Until Daphne got out of Slytherin house she would not be safe for her to be associated with me in any manner or form.

/Scene Break

"KnifeSlasher I have to ask you why I was not notified about marriage contract and why the Weasleys were not notified of the cancellation of that marriage contract?" I could still here that Howler ringing in my ears that Molly Weasley sent to me in the Great Hall.

"Harry give me a second and let me pull paperwork." KnifeSlasher pulled out a filing cabinet drawer and extracted several pieces of parchment. "Harry it appears that notification was sent out. Your notification was sent to your magical Guardian Dumbledore. With Muggle relatives that is proper but why he was the only one notified about the cancellation of the Weasley contract, I don't know. I'm afraid I'll have to do some research in regards to that contract."

"It appears the old manipulator had his fingers in a lot more areas than just my education. If the old fart wasn't dead I could just strangle him right about now. Thank you for your time KnifeSlasher."

"But Harry are you not interested in buying our newest spell? You know the one we talked about earlier."

"Might I ask what you are referring to?"

Do you remember our discussion? The one where we felt that he is only a construct held together by feeding off of the Dark Mark of his followers?

"Merlin's beard, you're not telling me you've found something?"

"Yes Harry we have indeed. This spell/ritual would take a bit of doing for you to memorize and to be able to properly perform but yes we have a spell that you can purchase. I might also add that it has additional benefits."

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Quit making me drag out the information, how much, and what are the additional benefits?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So Harry what's so important to have Ava drag me here?"

"Daphne I don't even know where to start. Summer break is coming up on us real quick and Eva wants go to France. I need the time to practice a new and complicated spell. Would you like to disappear from the wizard England while you accompany us to France?"

"Daphne am afraid Harry is acting all cloak and dagger and has left out a large part of his story and also the importance of us getting away. So while Harry doing his practicing we can be fashion shopping in all the expensive boutiques."

"So when do I get to know what everybody's not telling me?" Daphne queried.

"Harry says he will explain everything later. He's not budging as I have not been able to wheedle the information out of him yet."

"Sure why not, it will let me get to know secret agent man a little bit better." This caused both the girls to giggle.

"Speaking of shopping would you girls be so kind as to provide me with your clothing measurements including shoe size. I really don't want to embarrass myself if I one day buy you a present that turns out to be the wrong size." I was feeling quite smug that I had slipped that in without being caught out."

/Scene Break/

The rest of the year crept along without any more major catastrophes. Daphne would graduate at the end of this year so if I could get rid of Voldemort it would be smooth sailing.

Ava, Daphne and I took the train to Kings Cross. Ava and I road in the teacher's compartment while Daphne road to Kings Cross in a different compartment with her friends. As prearranged the three of us met in the teacher's compartment after the train had emptied out. After checking ourselves and our luggage for tracking and listening charms I transport everyone back to our house in Hogsmeade village. Ava and I dropped our glamour charms and the girls were about to head off to change their clothing. Daphne did take notice of my new attire.

"Harry are those Dragon hide boots and vest you're wearing? Daphne asked.

Dragon hide?" "Basilisk skin," I said with a smirk.

I then opened my trunk and pulled out basilisk clothing for the girls.

I explained that Dumbledore had planted the memory of speaking snake to clone Harry. I still wasn't sure were he got that knowledge. I had picked up words like open and stairs from the TV cloud that I had watched. While my memory was not perfect I was able to experiment and I got the sink to open in snake language as well as the circular door. Of course there was a perfectly good basilisk there to harvest. The goblins only took a percentage to harvest and in their fee came our Basilisk clothing and boots. With the stupid wizard robes no one would know that we were wearing all of this protective clothing. "I will only warn you once! You will, at all times, wear these protective garments under your robes".

/Scene Break/

In France I got a set of upper-class hotel room and suggested a day of sightseeing but alas they finally draged me into the first shop which was the first of many. After many hours I was walking around the numb state when I bumped into and fell down the same as the female I had bumped into. Unbelievably it was Fleur Delacore but she couldn't possibly recognize me in my current un-glamoured state.

"Harry is that you, of course it is, I recognize those eyes anywhere." I gave upon any pretense and helped her to her feet.

"And who might these lovely ladies be?" After introductions the ladies started chatting. The next thing I knew we were all invited to Delacore manor...Fleur got our hotel name and said she would send a car at 9 o'clock in the morning.

/Scene Break/

After I completed my exercise for the morning, took a shower, got dressed, it was eight o'clock. After retrieving our passports at checkout we awaited our transportation. At 9 o'clock sharp and very expensive black sedan, which was quite spacious pulled up to the hotel. Ladies continued their chatting so I got to stare out of the tinted windows as the city turned into a countryside. Gabby, Fleur, Ava and Daphne arranged more shopping again this very same morning, I was expected to be in attendance.

/Scene Break/

I was again going numb over all the shopping when one of the girls suggested a break. Fleur led us to a sidewalk café where our group occupied two of the little circular tables.

Before the chatter reverted to colors, designs or whatever, I asked, "So Fleur has there been much activity from Voldemort's crowd here in France?"

"Oh! Mon dieu! Harry we've got to get out of here right now!" Fleur appeared to have panicked.

A series of pops were heard and six Death Eaters had appeared on the terrace. The girls had already started to turn over the little roundtables for at least some protection. I figured it would be just like Voldemort to send his Death Eaters to spoil our vacation, now I only had to await Dumbledore's arrival to make the day perfect. Of course the Death Eaters had to run their mouths before they threw any curses...

"Well, well, what do we have here? We seemed to have found some baby frogs that haven't learned their lesson." It appeared that everyone in the area was to be target practice in the most deadly way. Malfoy Senior, who I recognize by his voice, indicated at the different Death Eaters and pointed out their objectives. It appeared this was a random attack and was not directed at me. I was not going to be polite and give them the first shot regardless of their reasons for being here.

Repello chairs, Sectumsempra and a Reducto started the battle. I then got up a Protego to intercept several curses that were now heading in my direction. I was replying with a number of Bombarda Maxima to liven up their day. Meanwhile Fleur had apparently transformed several tables into a stone wall where the girls now hid. She was busy keeping protective shields in place. While the girls were throwing spells, curses and jinxes it still wasn't enough other than to annoy the Death Eaters. Their spell work took some of the pressure off of me from multiple fronts as the Death Eater had now spread out. I wonder what Voldemort would think of some of his troops when they returned. Especially the ones that got hit with Ava's cooking spell's like peel, dice and fold followed by Fleur's Flambéing fireballs. The chawed up Death Eaters quickly departed.

My mind was still spinning with things that needed to be done but first I needed to check on the girls. "You girls okay, any injuries?" That's as far as I got as Ava wrapped herself around me tightly. Daphne joined in her arms around both Ava and my shoulders.

Several pops were heard and we found ourselves diving behind Fluer's wall. To our relief they were French Aurors.

Statements were taken but in the end I had to ask..."Why? With all of France to choose from why did the death eaters choose this café?" I knew it was probably a dumb question but I had no answer…

"Harry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has made his name a taboo! He has again put the taboo on using his name as he had done during the first war. Use of the name brings Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself.

Everyone stepped back as all I could say was… "YES!"

/Scene Break/

The rest of the summer had my focus on the feeling of the small, soft hands in mine and the girls walking next to me. It was a puzzling sensation, we all seemed to fit together, I wished that the vacation could last forever.

It seemed like the next minute the girls and I stood outside of Hogwarts and smiled as several students were playing around in the snow. It brought memories of my days as a student, but then it did seem like ages since I had been a student.

"Harry when are you going to start?" Ava asked.

"What are you talking about Ava?" Daphne asked. She had moved in with Harry and Ava into their quarters. She had pretty much given the finger to the Slytherin contingency which were giving disdain looks as we stood on the Hogwarts entrance stairs.

"Mr. Secret is up to something and he won't tell us what he is up to but at least he might tell us when." Ava responded.

Daphne turn towards me giving me a glare that promised extreme unpleasantness if I didn't just disclose, immediately.

Well what can I do? If I explained I would have to argue with two wives, if I didn't explain I would have to argue with two wives. I lead the way back to our quarters for privacy and an explanation. In the end they agreed that I would do what I had to do as they would stand off to the side and help protect me. I was sure that they did not like this anymore than I did.

After we all were donned up in our basilisk armor I then transported myself and my wives to the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. We arrived in what was open farmland and I made sure the girls were behind waist high walls. The stonewalls had come into existence from the farmers removing the rocks from their cultivated fields and over time produce walls surrounding their lands. That's when I started...

"Is that the jackass Voldemort or perhaps his real name of Tom Malvoro Riddle who contaminates the magical world?" I shouted this into the open air.

Lo and behold six Death Eaters appeared ready to ensure that that taboo continued to cause fear... Unfortunately for them I unleashed a torrent of spells, curses and hexes. Did I ever tell you that THE prophecy did say that I was as powerful as Voldemort when he gave me my scar. With my power increasing as I aged, and my power boost that Evelyn said that I had, hopefully all this put me stronger than Voldemort.

All I could do was shake my head. While the girls had thrown many spells that they had learned at Hogwarts I was still surprised at all of the disabling spells that were fired based on cooking and cosmetics. I just shrugged my shoulders thinking, whatever works.

We all return to Hogwarts and pretended to have fun with friends and other close acquaintances. In actuality, it really wasn't that hard.

By this time it was the next Hogsmeade weekend and most students were expecting a fun time. And, that's what they had as the weekend was very enjoyable and Death Eater free.

As a professor I was allowed, along my wives, to leave Hogwarts and go wherever we wanted to go. So trying to be the biggest pain to the bad guys my wives and I were off to another secluded farm location.

This time Daphne let loose with some really colorful language which included the name Voldemort. This time twelve death eaters appeared which I happily incapacitated along with some enthusiastic spells from my wives.

Securing those that lived, I sent them to the Ministry along with the dead. I was not under the misconception that none of the Death Eaters had not escaped. The captured ones I'm sure also let Voldemort know that there was only a couple of people taking out his Death Eaters and not a Ministry prearranged trap. While we changed our location constantly however we soon found that Voldemort was sending in more Death Eaters than we could handle.

"Harry, this is not working! Voldemort is not showing up with or without his Death Eaters." Daphne grumbled.

"Daphne be careful! We may be safe here at Hogwarts using his name but we don't want to get in a habit using his name, we could get ourselves killed." Ava hissed.

"Easy there girls. I'm thinking about putting together some portkeys. I'm thinking that we can lure the Death Eaters in, hit them hard, and then portkey to a safe area."

"Are you sure we can't just take a portkey to our island and forget about Mr. Hissy?"

"I brought the only portkey you shall be needing." Evelyn had materialized in the room.

"Harry, my portkey will allow you to gain safety. You and your Dark Lord will be meeting in the near future."

Needless to say, three people simultaneously started asking questions, only to find out they were the only three people in the room, Evelyn had again disappeared.

"Entity or not why can't she tell us something about what's going on for once." Ava yelled.

"I guess this statue on table as the portkey since it is sitting on a parchment with the activation code." Daphne pointed out.

/Scene Break/

It's funny when you know the world is going to end soon, you sort of relax the next day while you're still here. By end of the next week you shrug your shoulders and just press on with your life. Then it is a great shock when the time arrives.

"It's the student's Hogsmeade weekend, I've got a zillion plans." Ava was literally bouncing up and down.

"Shopping in the boutique is definitely on the list." Daphne continued, "Is there anything you want to do in the village Harry?"

/Scene Break/

The Village is full of Death Eaters to the point that we've been forced into an alleyway and I was trying to defend the mouth of that alleyway. I was sending out curses rapid-fire and was doing a good job of decimating Voldemort's minions, when...

Stupid Death Eater attacked from the side and knocked my wand off target as he tried to drive his left hand in to my chest. As I blasted him cross the street I suddenly found myself missing my wand. My missing one resided in the hand of Voldemort who is now standing approximately fifteen feet in front of me. His shield was blocking all of my wives hexes, curses and cooking spell's.

Regardless of what you call it, fear, terror, it was again making itself known to me in a big way. Being as it was now or never I pointed my hand and wand-lessly yelled the goblin provided spell/ritual..."Aeternae vitae circumdatae tacendo traxerit essentiam".

My next thought was "Oh Shit!", Voldemort had his shield up. However, the multicolored spell slid through his shield. Upon striking him it formed a translucent dome completely surrounding him. Now all I had to do was hold that dome using my wand-less magic.

"KnifeSlasher had briefly explained the goblin spell. The goblins had ensured that Voldemort no longer had any horcruxes (hopefully so). That left him sustaining life by drawing life sustaining magic through the Dark Mark of his followers. The goblin spell was to put an end to that and Voldemort.

The spell had him contained but at first it did not seem to be working. As the strain on my magic becoming quite noticeable I saw Voldemort appearance changing to a chalk like look.

Fighting was still in progress from what I could see, but of course I was focused on my dome and Voldemort. My wives and a couple of Aurors were keeping the Death Eaters in the vicinity from interfering. AND THEN, Voldemort just crumbled into dust.

I was mobbed by my wife's we just stood there clutching each other, it was over! Death Eaters in the alley either threw down their wands and surrendered or popped away. I summoned the wands from the ashes of Voldemort. We were pretty much at a loss what we were going to do next but just about then the fun started.

The Minister of Magic with his contingency of Aurors was charging straight for us from the left. From the right and gaggle of news people and photographers were racing straight for us.

"Ava get out the statute!" We all grabbed the statue as Daphne yelled the activation word and the world dissolved into multicolor's.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Harry, do you have any idea where we are? Daphne asked as both she and Ava were trying to take in the elegant room where we now stood.

It was like my jaw was stuck and my mind is not moving much faster. Voldemort was gone along with Dumbledore. Yes we were back at Evelyn's castle but did that meant I was free to conduct my own life with my wives? Where we...

"I'm glad to see that you all have made it back safely." Evelyn just walked into the room, "The elves will show you to your rooms where you can freshen up before dinner. I know you have a lot of questions but there's a lot to cover please follow the elves to your rooms."

/Scene Break/

There's only one real question at Dinner that evening...

"Evelyn are we done, are we free to live our lives?" While the shower helped relax me and the clean clothes gave me the feeling like a new start in my life had begun, but?

"I'm sorry Harry but the best answer I can give you is yes and no. We believe that Voldemort is finished but Dumbledore's actions in the colonies give us pause. We believe he was messing with time and I'm sure you have heard of the butterfly effect."

All I could do was nod my head as I really didn't want to ask. Originally there was only supposed to be a couple of rough spots in my life and then a quiet and happy life. So far my life had been a roller coaster of ups and downs and I had a feeling the quiet life was still not on the agenda.

"What we recommend is that you stay here in the castle under our time distortion. It's fine if you wish to vacation in the colonies or to your private island but we recommend you spend most of your time here at the castle. Stay away from England until we can determine what or if anything has happened."

"At least you can tell us who you really are and who you work for." Ava asked.

"I'm sorry but that will have to wait until a later time. Just know that we wish you success."

Dinner continued with Smalltalk as Evelyn was continuing to evade many of our questions.

/Scene Break/

Evelyn's castle was magical and quite unique. House elves maintain the castle, cooked and provided much of what we needed. While we took walks in the woods and I finally got used to beach for swimming and suntanning I also maintain my training. The TV cloud was nowhere to be found nor was there any sources for the news such as radio or a television. There was a magical gramophone that could crank out music from a large collection of vinyl records. We even found that we could bring in tutors for various subjects that we found interesting to study. Nonetheless, as time pressed on we became bored and headed off to the colonies. We terrorized the amusement parks for a few months but finally returned to Evelyn's castle.

And then the training continued, and what my training consisted of one might ask. My vampire trainers were back but not the old physical trainers. One trainer would only tell me was that this excruciating training was to expand my magical core. Another trainer was showing me how to do the mundane curses with minimum power while dumping large amounts into other spells, curses and other things I couldn't quite define. However, slowly though it may have been, things started to mesh. There was no Dark Lord showing me some dangerous dark curses or rituals it was just magic.

And then there was the training that my wives insisted upon. While I had still may have been learning Ava had taught me the techniques early on in our marriage. I was but a poor male with two wives. We were all young and driven by hormones but hormones only went so far. So after a full day physical training and a night of a wife training exercise, the arms of Morpheus grasped me firmly. Then the next day training continued but with an evening with the other equally energetic wife.

Time is passing but who cared? The three of us got along fantastically and that's all that mattered. Well... Yes... But... We were just returning from a short vacation to our island when I got some really great news, Ava was pregnant.

A little while after the great news, and returning to Evelyn's castle, Daphne announced she was also pregnant. Ava and I have been officially married but Daphne had not had an official wedding so the planning to return to England began. Daphne of course wanted her parents to attend and we needed the paperwork done properly for her to assume the title of lady Slytherin. Daphne and Ava then proceeded on the planning which I was not needed for, thank you very much.

As with pretty much everything in this magical castle whatever was needed seem to almost automatically appear. When we needed a tutor for medical training, one just happened to be passing the neighborhood. When I decided to take up sword fighting study not only did the books appear but a tutor arrived the next day. So...

"Harry I hear your planning a trip to England." Evelyn just walked into the room.

Fearing the worst I replied, "What can I do for you Evelyn?"

"Harry I have some good news for you and I have some bad news for you, so gather your wives as this is going to take a while."

/Scene Break/

Later sitting in comfortable couches and chairs by a roaring fire Evelyn started, "Harry I hope you remember when we first met I used the words Dark Lords in the plural?"

"Honestly Evelyn I never noticed, I assume you are talking about Voldemort and Dumbledore. You're not telling me that Voldemort has returned?"

"Yes and no Harry. You finished off Voldemort immortality years ago in normal time. The rest is quite complicated so please bear with me. Dumbledore apparently found a way to bind his Phoenix to himself and that is why he is lived so long as the phoenix is immortal in terms of time but that didn't make Dumbledore immortal. Dumbledore kept the Sorcerer's Stone and while he never could figure out how to use it properly for making gold it looks like he converted it into a horcrux with his soul connected to the stone and his Phoenix. This would put Dumbledore equal in terms of immortality as was Voldemort. Now, you remember that thing that appeared in Diagon ally? It was not sent by Voldemort but by Dumbledore. Dumbledore is now one of the current Dark Lord attempting to lead his type of an army. Dumbledore now believes those not on his side are lost to the dark side and are already, "lost to the damned". He's plainly insane as he wishes to remain here and send everybody not believing him to their master the devil."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but how is Dumbledore planning on doing that?" Ava inquired.

"He's planning on summoning demons from the depths of hell to escort everyone to the devil."

"Yep, totally insane!" Daphne stated while shaking her head.

"Okay Dumbledore's back but is Voldemort coming back or not?" I was not sure I can take much more that jerk.

"No, but Voldemort and you created the other Dark Lord." Evelyn raised her hand to stop everyone from asking.

"Your friend Draco Malfoy is the other Dark Lord. He is gathering quite a following by buying supporters. We believe he got the idea from joining Voldemort and you allowed him to become Lord Black. This gave him access to the Black library which assuredly had information on how to make a horcrux."

"Merlin! What a mess." I groaned. I wondered how many horcuxes that arrogant bastard had made."Wait a minute! How is Draco able to buy an army, he is the same age as me? Who would follow that arrogant ass?

"Now let's starts a little bit of the fun Lord Peverell." Evelyn had a large evil grin on her face.

"Huh?" Was all that I could come up with.

Evelyn continued, "Harry you do remember that you've been living here in the castle which is under my time restraints? Well you and yours have aged while outside of this castle but this castle has not allowed you to age while you have been residing here. So I ask you, do you know how much time has elapsed since you have been gone from England?"

"Actually that's a good point, I don't remember seeing any calendars here in the castle."

"And while you and your wives were on vacation I'll bet you didn't pay much attention to what date it was while you were enjoying your vacation."

"Damn."

"Now I have arranged for you to be hired as the DADA professor at Hogwarts. As Lord and Lady Harold J. Peverell, and with Ava and yourself without your glamour charms, who's is to recognize Harry Potter who has been missing for many a year? I've also added a few little extras to your medallion."

"Since I'm marrying Lord Slytherin there is no need for the name of Potter to ever appear." Daphne exclaimed.

"Almost correct. Harry has given out that information so…While you will marry under that name in a prvate wedding the goblins will quietly record the marrage. You will be known as Harry's second wife Lady Peverell.

All I could think of was how I was to escape the bringing down of the two new Dark Lords on my head. "Did I ever tell you that I'm not happy with these Dark Lords in my life?"

Evelyn confessed that her people were helping Harry but the real reason was that Dumbledore was getting close to perfecting his ritual to summon all demons. So far he had been able to call one or two at a time but in essence that would be all he could control, a couple. He would never command more than that but he could actually released the entire underword—all hell would have been let loose.

Evelyn's final words were, "You have heard of Archangels? Dumbledore would like to become the Arch Devil here on this plane. We believe Dummy originally thought that dark wizards could be saved by love which would be as a sort of exorcism to heal and protect them. His thinking, we believe, has morfed into the opinion that the dark is unsavable and must be sent to Satin.

The powers that be would not like that" Evelyn skipped out on any further discussion by once more disappering.

"Well, at least the only glamour charms we three will have to wear will be the one on my mostly gone scar." That brought a large smile Avis beautiful face.

/Scene Break/

Dinky was sent ahead to fix up and clean up our house in Hogsmeade village. After much fuss and ado, and with house elf help, trunks were packed and dispatched. Our portkey Statue dumped us in our Hogsmeade living room. Leaving the house elf to unpack, both girls used the Floo to visit their parents. That left me alone to wander down to the post office to acquire the current Daily Profit. Not much had changed in the town since I had last seen it and neither had anything changed in the Daily Profit. That's when I started cursing Evelyn.

There in the Daily Profit was Albus Dumbledore, not as a Dark Lord, but as one of the good guys and still the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. That sent me further down the street to the Three Broomsticks to see if I could find some answers.

While the Three Broomsticks interior seen the same as I last remembered it Madame Rosmerta seemed quite a bit older that I remember her. With magical people living longer and aging less but maybe I needed to check out a calendar in near future. Right now I needed some answers. As I remembered it, Dumbledore received the AK to his back in a corridor in Hogwarts. I was damn curious as to how he had explained how he'd come back from the dead. While sucking on a butterbeer I was getting the story and was astounded at the gullibility of the magical world once again.

"I'm telling you boy we heard that straight from the horse's mouth right over the wireless service. Dumbledore stated that there was a prophecy made that stated he could not be killed until He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named was killed with his help. So he now carries a lightning bolt scar on his back just like The-Boy- Who-Lived who also survived the AK curse. The only bad part is that Dumbledore insists that He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named will be coming back, Dumbledore said it was because of some thingamajig contained in that Potter kids scar. That's what makes Potter dark and dangerous. "

/Scene Break/

"Enter" came a female voice from the headmistress's office of Hogwarts.

I entered with my wives to find an older Professor McGonagall and an unaged Professor Flitwick.

"Lord Peverell, please have a seat for yourself and your wives."

"Thank you headmistress McGonagall but please call me Harold. This is my wife Ava and this other young lady is Daphne"

"Your qualifications are quite impeccable Harold but might I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes I thought that many would be curious. I am in fact, THE Lord Peverell and a descendent from one of the three brothers". I was born here in England as you can tell by my accent. However the nasty Dark Lord Voldemort caused me to remove myself from the shores of Great Britain. The charlatan of whatever name he used did cause distress across the isles. I returned with the hope of making Great Britan a better place in a small way now that Voldemort is gone."

"Thank you Harold. While your primary duties will be the DADA professor I find it necessary that you should also be the Head of House Slytherin. Furthermore I am curious as to why that young lady seems so very familiar."

"Perhaps because I attended Hogwarts as a student a few years ago." Daphne said while smiling but about that time Professor McGonagall realized who she was. It was obvious that she had many questions but she gained control of herself and said..."Filius will show you to your quarters. Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Headmistress if I may ask a question or two?" McGonagall nodded and Daphne continued, "Does Dumbledore have any connection or influence at Hogwarts. The question also extends to the Malfoy and Black family."

"Yes I could see as a previous countryman why you would ask. No, the Malfoys and Blacks are not affiliated with nor is the current Dark Lord's family. Dumbledore lost all of his influence here at Hogwarts. His is a long and involved tail however enough information was discovered that most families refuse to let him anywhere near children here at Hogwarts. Dead is dead and the dead should remain dead."

/Scene Break/

Everything seemed to be as I remembered it at Hogwarts. It wasn't but days later that I was dressed up in robes and attending my wedding with Daphne. It was quite a production rivaling some theatrical production in London. It was private with only immeadiate family in attendane. Daphne was happy and that was all that counted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The students would be arriving the following week and I for one was quite busy. One big area was lesson plans that hadn't been upgraded since Dumbledore became headmaster which I was finally able to change. Ava would be helping out in the hospital wing while Daphne helped out in the library. We would not know any of the students attending Hogwarts, and many teachers had been replaced. Soon it would be back into the normal boring routine of grading papers.

"Daphne anything in the newspaper stacks?"

"Just what we have seen and have been told. Dumbledore is still acting as the leader of the light with his God fatherly image. If you read between the lines the ministry is still as useless as before and Dumbledore seems to be involved in most of the Death Eater attacks defending the light. If I was to hazzard a guess I would think he has his own private army like the old Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter's name shows up periodically which will not let the public forget that Harry Potter has a scar that will bring back Voldemort."

"I guess Harry Potter is not show his face in public any time soon." Ava giggled, "At least we won't have to wear those God awful glamours."

I was afraid to ask but I knew I had to, "So according to the papers, is Draco really leading the Death Eaters?"

"That's what the newspapers claim. It seems that Lucius got killed as a Death Eater and the ministry grabbed their vaults making Draco a pauper. There is a new wrinkle in their agenda. While Voldemort was mostly after Muggles, Draco is going after Muggle born wizard and witches. In any case no one is really safe from the Death Eaters."

/Scene Break/

I've been asking around to the professors on how Slytherin house was viewed internally and externally. Not much a change in all the years that I had been gone. I might not be able to change much but I thought it might be nice to shake up the status quo. So after a little coordination with the headmistress and a couple of professors I was ready to make my announcement at the welcoming feast.

At the welcoming speech the Sorting Hat did his thing but also did a number on me without saying the name of Harry Potter. Most would not understand or recognize his words and even I had some confusion but I knew some his words were tied to me, those were...

"You now have a chance to learn and understand. There comes a man from the future who returns from our past to spread his thoughts. Through many great trials he endured but he still persists. Heed my words! Those that follow the truth shall prevail. Those that ignore the obvious, beware"

The sorting proceeded and announcements were made and finally it was my turn. By this time I was not necessarily sure I would not be stepping into the middle of a pile of Dragon dung with enemies approaching from all sides.

"I would like to announce a new activity will be conducted here in the Great Hall at 10 o'clock every Saturday other than Hogsmeade weekends. House Slytherin will be hosting dueling training which will become a dueling tournament by the end of the year. All students are invited to dissipate."

After the welcoming feast I followed everyone down into the dungeons and Slytherin house common room where I made a few remarks...

"Alright I want every asshole in this house down here in the common room now! First years why don't you sit down here on the floor in front of me and relax as most this does not apply to you. I hope you all joy your stay here at Hogwarts and learn everything you can."

"Perfects taking inventory of everyone not here and I want that list as they now have a detention for one week. If I figure someone is left off your list you may not be a perfect much longer."

"Now next Saturday I'm going to kick off the new dueling training but you folks are going to conduct the training on a rotating basis. Perfects will make up a schedule and you will show up to train anyone regardless of their house. Those doing the training will be polite, instructive and helpful. The detentions and house point loss will follow any breaking of these rules by anyone in this house. We will find many friends within Hogwarts. Now for those who wish to become Death Eaters or to teach me a lesson, I offer you a chance to strut your stuff. If you seven years can find five who wish to challenge me at the same time show up one hour before our scheduled dueling training for a five on one dual. If the six years should like a bite of the apple I will allow seven on one the following Saturday. I will increase the odds if anyone is fool enough to continue by year. You all are released except for the first years which I wish to have a word with before the to bed."

After the common room was empty except for the first years I started, "This house is noted for the cunning, sly, and manipulative to gain their ends. This is not to mean cruel, nasty and stab someone in the back. You're not limited to gain friends only in this house. If you gain friends and they are Ravenclaw to help you with your homework it only means that you had help with your homework. Friends can help you with your in aims without being coerced or cursed. My last word before you head off to bed. The house is to help and I want you to tell me if you are threatened or coerced to do something you do not wish to do."

/Scene Break/

Not like I expected anything different from House Slytherin. House Slytherin showed up an hour early for the Saturdays dueling training and five of the seventh years step forward.

Headmistress McGonagall had not only showed up to watch but helped install shields around the area. The shields were necessary as hexes and curses flew. The headmistress is not overly happy with some of nasty curses that were sent in my direction. It was not only that they were sent but that the students knew them. These five students were definitely trained by their parents or somebody who Dumbledore would definitely declare dark. I was smirking as McGonagall awoken each student with a mini tirade and a demand to report to her office. She would probably get nowhere but I had made my point.

It wasn't too much later that I was delighted to see my first year charges were mixing and getting on so well with others, obvious by the broad smiles that adorned their faces at every meal at different tables.

/Scene Break/

As if I wasn't busy enough a Gringott's Owl accosted me the next morning at breakfast. As usual the message was short and sweet, it requested my presence at my earliest convenience. In goblin speak that meant now!

"Ah, Lord Peverell it's nice to see you again after such a long absence."

"Yes KnifeSlasher it is nice to see you again, you look as prosperous as ever. What problems do I have that caused your summons?"

"With your disappearance we were unable to contact you. It seems that Albus Dumbledore is taking it unto himself, and appointed himself proxy for your seats in the Wizengamot."

"Damn! If I demand my seats back they will know who and where I am. I surprised the ministry hasn't tried to confiscate my seats on the Wizengamot since I'm such a big bad danger."

"They can't do that until your tried and convicted of serious crimes. However, we can recall the seats and appoint our own proxies should you request such actions."

While KnifeSlasher did just that by filing paperwork, I still have a problem. Mostly it was a time problem. I had classes to teach during the week, essays to grade and my proxies also had lives to live. There was also the security aspect as owls could be intercepted, etc. How a particular block was planning on voting in many instances could determine the outcome of the vote in the Wizengamot. It boiled down that I need to meet my proxies face-to-face.

The answer had me chuckling for quite a while. I had not used nor updated clone Harry in a very long time and I still had my mail drop box. My proxies could send the bill to drop box and after my review and or recommended changes, clone Harry could meet with them. Clone Harry only had to tell them my recommended changes and/or a yes or no vote. And since clone Harry looked like the old Harry Potter no one should be nosing around the school and Harold Evans.

/Scene break/

Three weeks later:

"Ah, Lord Peverell it's nice to see you again, so what can the goblin nation I do for you Lord Peverell?" KnifeSlasher was being formal as we were on the main floor and in public. He lead me to his office to continue.

"I have to meet my proxies in a little bit so I thought I'd just check in and see if there's any spells or rituals that might affect the new Dark Lord or our ever present Chief Warlock."

"Nothing I'm afraid. However, after you disappeared we were able to implement a number of your suggestions and I must say they have greatly increased your wealth. We are now funneling those funds to the Peverell vault. This should ensure that you have sufficient funds and there's no chance of someone overhearing you, here in the bank, requesting funds from a vault associated with Lord Potter."

After the meeting with KnifeSlasher I walked through the Leakey Cauldron onto the sidewalk of Muggle London. Finding a nearby deserted alleyway, I quietly said, "Boss Evelyn".

I would probably break into hysterical laughter as I rolled around on the floor of the alleyway if I knew Dumbledore's thoughts.

Albus Dumbledore, no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts School, he knew for a fact that the blasted boy wasn't findable and that Harry Potter had disappeared from the face of the Earth. A brief scowl crossed Dumbledore's face at the very thought of Harry Potter. He'd lost track of the boy and his every attempt to locate the boy had been thwarted. The boy must be somewhere out of the country. If he'd had his way, he would have personally spent time tracking him down, obliviating the the boy and memories charming him into compliance. And now, somehow, he had pulled Dumbledore's proxy authority in the Wizengamot. Not just one but multiple proxies were no longer under Dumbledore's control.

Keeping his position as Chief Warlock or headmaster was irrelevant, the position that he cherished above all others, was power to fix the magical world. At least from here, at the ministry, he still had the opportunity to influence the running of the government but then then his proxy authority were pulled. Albus knew that he could take a brief leave of absence to pursue what was need for the Greater Good, Harry-Bloody-Potter and total control of the magical world.

"Albus, did you hear? Harry Potter was spotted in downtown London."

"Forrester, where in downtown London?"

"Heading down towards that fancy Muggle hotel, the one just down the street from the Leakey Cauldron."

Dumbledore raced out of his office to where he could Apparate.

Dumbledore was busy looking at Harry as he watched Harry walking slowly down the street to enter the Muggle hotel. He quickly made a portkey from a galleon from his pocket. This would take them directly into a holding cell at Hogwarts. Everyone thought his access to Hogwarts had been terminated but he still had access to his special prison and emergency living quarters. Albus Dumbledore failed to notice that his Disillusionment Charm had failed due to his standing near an electronic field just outside the hotel. Dumbledore was thrilled that once they were at Hogwarts he could memory charms the brat to hell and back. When he reached the brat he pointed his wand at Harry's head and placed his hand with the portkey on Potter's neck before saying loudly, "Transport". The great Albus Dumbledore had really fouled up the works this time.

/Scene break/

Meanwhile at Hogwarts:

"My ladies what can I do to make the following school break most enjoyable?"

"What if we just stay here at Hogwarts and snuggle in front of the fire." Ava smiled.

"I endorse that most enthusiastically." Daphne also smiled.

I was finding out that my ladies drastic mood swings are based on their pregnancy. Not all of it unappreciated.

/Scene Break/

Two days later:

"Holy Hippogriffs!" Someone in the great Hall screamed. This was followed by other outbreaks of surprise.

It was the norm to see moving pictures but today's Daily Profit moving pictures would be talked about for a long time...

Albus Dumbledore breaks the International **Statute** of Wizarding **Secrecy!**

Apparently not only did the hotel cameras record the entire event but also the city's traffic cameras. The moving pictures of the Daily Profit showed Albus Dumbledore dressed in his blue robes and pointing hat, the ones with the moving stars and comets, approaching and very recognizable Harry Potter. With his wand pointed at the head of Harry Potter it appeared Dumbledore grabbed Harry Potter by the neck and they both disappeared. While in the magical world this would not appear to be abnormal but... This was obviously in downtown Muggle London and it showed Muggle's fainting, obviously screaming, and others running away in panic. The Daily Profit also stated that nonmoving pictures of the event covered all the major Muggle newspapers. Albus Dumbledore had broken the international statute of wizarding secrecy.

/Scene Break/

Three days later:

"Oh look! Daily Profit is finally asking what happened to Harry Potter." Daphne chuckled.

"I'm wondering how the great manipulator is going to talk his way out of this one? I said as I smiled.

"Clarify Harold! Ava demanded.

"If I'm less than mistaken it's Dumbledore's contention that Harry Potter's scar would bring back Voldemort or some such garbage. Even if he can parlay breaking the statute to get Harry Potter and stop the return of Voldemort somebody was bound to ask sooner or later where is the body."

"And the clone Harry disappeares in an hour after called, right?" Ava grinned.

"Then Harry could just trot out another clone Harry to trot down to the Daily Profit to get his picture taken and says a few words. Something like Dumbleldore is insane and needs a trip to St Mungo. Regardless of what happens clone Harry disappears once again." Daphne chuckled.

"Yep, I think Dumbledore is deep in Dragon dung and slowly sinking." I still wondered what was going to happen.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was no longer rational. He had put up all wards that stopped Potter from transporting, like last time. Potter was locked in a cage but Dumbledore had only turned his back on Potter for a minute and when he turned back Potter was gone. Enough! All that was left was the Demon ritual and then he would have his army and his power to rule the world.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I don't know if Dumbledore is that good fooling people or the ministry is that stupid." I grumbled that morning at breakfast. "Dumbledore got his wrists slapped over getting caught on camera during his kidnapping of Harry Potter. The big story is Draco's Death Eaters attacking a village but being run off by a couple of demons." But there was something wrong with that picture of Dumblrdore, Draco, and the demons.

"Harry it is not like we can run off to battle, all we can do is sit here and do our thing at Hogwarts and wait till something happens. It's not like we control the world or any part of Evelyn's universe. All we can do is our thing here at Hogwarts until something drags us in to the fray once again." From Daphne's glare I figured I'd best shut up, pregnant women can also be very dangerous.

Even though teaching school was cool and rewarding, I couldn't ignore the Daily Profit. Okay, Dumbledore is calling on his couple of demons to try and chase away Draco's Death Eaters. He's also using the ministry to meet his agenda whatever that might be. But, Draco and his idiots were just not fitting into his mold of going after Muggleborns and Halfbloods. Furthermore, all those older adults following the younger Draco also didn't seem that plausible either. However, Christmas is now upon us so the girls and I headed to our Hogsmeade Village home. didn't seem all that p

Dinky had outdone herself. She had Christmas house decorations everywhere. The living room had been expanded and a fantastic Christmas tree decorated one quarter of the living room. We're all discussing how we would separate to buy each other Christmas presents when Ava went into labor.

While I was panicking, I still screamed, "Dinky get Madame Pomfrey, now!

While Ava was apologizing to Madame Pomfrey for dragging her out of her Christmas vacation time, that was in between a labor pain, Daphne was dragging me out of the room.

Dark Lords scared me but right now I was currently indescribable lost. What could I do? Apparently nothing. How can I help? Apparently not. After what seemed a century of my brain running around in circles I heard crying in stereo. I think I leapt up to rush into the other room but again Daphne stopped me by blocking the door. Daphne was talking at me but I wasn't listening, I wanted into the other room. Suddenly I was pulled into the other room with Ava and I was again stunned, I was the father of twin boys. Boys were named Harry Sirius and James Remus All this responsibility, what was I supposed to do?

Dinky was ecstatic and was bouncing around taking care of everyone including the twins feeding and diaper changes. By the end of the Christmas vacation I had pretty much settled down and appreciated why fathers handed out cigars and bought rounds of drinks at the local bar. Unfortunate I was sent back to my lost state as Daphne went into labor. I was now the father of a bouncing baby girl named Nickie Helena. One... Great... Christmas.

/Scene Break/

Apparently it had been a long time since Hogwarts was hosting married individuals with children. Professors and the ghosts alike were thrilled and very attentive of the babies. Well everyone except Peeves the poltergeist. He however was set to right by the Bloody Baron. I was reminded of all that I had missed in my childhood as professors use their individual skills to produce things for the babies. Whether it was a snitch that circled or tinkling bells set off by the children's hand wave, one was a small flying piggy, transformed by Professor McGonagall, and that reminded me of what Muggles used for piggy banks. I suddenly realized what Draco's idiots were up to in the attacking of Muggle villages.

"Professor McGonagall I will need for you to cancel my classes or have by someone stand in my stead because tomorrow as I need to go to Gringotts."

"And might I ask is of such importance as to require cancellation of on entire days of classes?"

"I have an idea about the erratic behavior of the Dark Lord Malfoy as he seems to be deviating from his normal behavior. I believe the goblins will help stifle some of his behavior. I also need their help figuring out if this will help or hinder Dumbledore's quest for power."

"I always felt that that man should learn that the world does not revolve around him, too many people put their trust and faith in him without question. Individuals should think for themselves and not follow the mantra like some faithful dog. You have no idea how many heated arguments we have had over the many years that we have been acquainted."

"Headmistress I am only speculating though I do believe it's quite true. Dumbledore used this school to ensure that people could be easily be manipulated to his way of thinking. He produced followers but is now using the Wizengamot, the ministry and his followers to ensure his intended outcome. I know for a fact that he called those demons that attack Diagon alley awhile ago. So it doesn't take a leap of faith to realize who is calling the demons that are currently attacking Draco's group. Calling demons is evil and dark regardless of what his opinion is of the greater good."

"I shan't agree or disagree with you but you may take tomorrow off of your schedule."

"Thank you headmistress."

/Scene Break/

"KnifeSlasher, how's the wife and kiddies"

"Just as mean and bloodthirsty as any normal goblin, thank you very much for reminding me. And what brings you here?"

"I have a theory which I hope you may be able to confirm. Have there been any large deposit of Muggle money over the last year?"

"Funny that you should ask that. There is an individual who consistently makes large conversion of Muggle money, gold and silver bars, and some negotiable certificates into galleons and deposit them into his fault. The same individual makes many transfers of different currencies to different accounts around Europe. Should we have some interest in this area?"

"I believe I knowwhere he is getting all of these valuables, what I will need from you is your help, if possible, to stop this in some way or the other. Simply stating is that Malfoy's raids are not on the Muggles per se but on the Muggle banks. That's how the little doofus is financing all of his troops and why he has any followers, he's buying them!. I don't know if you can jam up his financial dealings but are you able to drop a little hint to the head of the DMLE? Something along the lines of not sending the Aurors in to solely protect the Muggles but also the Muggle banks."

"Why that little piece of shit! They have been having us process our own funds to finance their further attacks on some of our Muggle banks!

KnifeSlasher was beyond pissed. I had never seen a goblin lose it before and I was happy that it was not in my direction. In a little bit, after he calmed down to a dull roar, and started screaming for other goblins, and after instructions to the other goblins that had entered the office on his call, we talked.

"We are in your debt for bringing this to our attention. We were under the assumption that our Muggle associated banks, were totaly destroyed in the attacks, or had been looted by the Muggles. I sent my associates to double check if some of the valuables that we process were from the destroyed Muggle banks."

We pretty much sat in silence for a while suddenly the door to his office open and KnifeSlasher sprang to his feet and bowed so low he banged his head on his own desk. Not being overly stupid I also stood and gave a respectful bow to a very old looking goblin.

"Lord Peverell your thoughts and your actions have been an assistance to the goblin nation. Your thoughts were correct and the goblin nation is now at war with the Malfoy abomination and his subjects. We will make Malfoy suffer to his last drop of blood." The old goblin then turned and left.

"Holy caverns of the dark! And he came to my office!" It appeared that KnifeSlasher was impressed.

"I assume he is an important goblin?" It was kind of a dumb statement considering he just declared war on Malfoy and Associates.

"There is only one higher. Your Evelyn deals with them, you and I would not dare to ask for an audience at that level."

"So can you give me a clue what's going on?"

"Malfoy attacking an goblin associated bank is really bad but to have the nerve to take its stolen funds and have our bank convert and process our valuables is intolerable. That goblin nation just authorized me to close down all vaults of all known Malfoy's Death Eaters as well as any Malfoy associated vaults. The Goblin nation is now authorized to attack those lowlife scum whenever we meet them."

"Might I suggest that you notify the DMLE of the situation so as not to start another goblin war. Notifying the Minister of Magic might also be advisable although it is most likely you will be totally ignored by them."

While I had no idea of the cash flow ratio of Malfoy's Associates I was sure this would hurt but how would it affect Dumbledore? So far the two fighting each other had caused a stalemate.

/Scene Break/

"Professor Evans, I just received a Muggle letter which is addressed to you." Headmistress McGonagall handed over a letter. It is obvious by the stamps that it had traveled through the Muggle system.

I had no worries opening the letter as it had traveled to the magical system and been checked by Hogwarts elves. While it was rare, it would not be the first time the bomb showed up through the Muggle post. Letters could contain powders that were hurtful or deadly to an unsuspecting wizard or witch.

Harry,

Both my parents have and passed away recently and later, while I was cleaning the attic, I found a trunk full of your freakish garbage. There are journals and photograph of people who I assume are your parents. Claim the trunk by the end of the week or I'll burn it.

Dudley

I tried to choke, tried to laugh and say at the same time, "You have got to be kidding!" While the choking won I almost hurt myself. This was incomprehensible. Dudley sending me a kind thought? Age wise he was definitely an adult by now but as I reread the letter it smelled and yelled, "TRAP!"

/Scene Break/

I had debated with myself how I should be approaching this small village. Should I appear as my normal self? Tall, muscular, well-dressed raven hair, shoulders length hair now in a ponytail? No! Where was the fun in that? I was strolling down the sidewalk in my aged up Harry clone glamour showing ill fitting attire, scruffy hair and baggy jeans, portraying the skinny runt, just a little bit older looking. I thought I did a pretty good job as I saw a number the local residents disappear back into their houses. I was now facing number 4 Privet Dr.

Any doubt I might have had to this being a trap was set aside, as almost immediately, Dudley ran from the front door screaming, "It's your entire fault freak, you killed them... I'm going to make you pay you weirdo bastard."

In my first year I had to fight a troll? It was poor and stupid; What a brilliant comparison to what was charging toward me. I first thought was to let him get close enough to let him compare his ten tons of fat to a lot of muscle backing my fist. My second thought was just to stunning the idiot but this pleasurable thoughts were put off as I felt a surge of Magic, I immediately rolled to one side. I saw a green bolt of Magic hitting Dudley in the back while more were headed in my direction. That's when all hell broke loose.

I had no idea how many of them there were but I could feel the magic flying. I cast a brief shield spell with my wand and unloaded many curses as I could wand-lessly. Whoever was here were either under an invisibility cloaks or had disillusioned themselves. All these spells and curses were quickly destroying the neighborhood. I was about ready to transport out of this mess when a half dozen or more AKs flew at me from my front. Oh how stupid can they be?

I raise my hand and conjured a large metal mirror with intricate frame. My intent had inscribed a couple of ruins on the frame. Needless to say the runes made the mirror indestructible and unmovable. Merlin, the light show as the green lights of the AKs hit the mirror, and disbursed in all directions forward. Bodies start appearing from their disillusionment charms ending and a few legs and arms showed out from under invisibility cloak's from those hit with their own killing curses. Others missed and caused more damage.

Oddly enough, my magic was telling me that this was not over with as I turned and threw up a shield. I did indeed stop a couple of curses. By this time I was letting my magic freely flow with protection shields, cutting curses or stunners. I banished the concrete sidewalk outward... About then I heard a series of screams and more bodies appeared. Seconds later there came a whole lot of POPs on either end of the street, the Aurors had arrived lead by Dumbledore.

Now that the killing curses had stopped it was clear that collateral damage to property had occurred up and down the street. All the bodies laying around were not all Death Eaters either.

It only took me one glance to know that both sets of Aurors were not focusing on the Death Eaters but were directed by Dumbledore to concentrating directly on me. Knowing I had many options I want to see just how far the ministry would go with Dumbledore influencing their decisions. I decided to start using a lot of what I was taught by Evelyn and her crazy vampires and instructors. The first thing I did was vampire ghost my wands, invisibility cloaks and everything including my galleons to my Hogsmeade home. I figured the girls would figure out that there was something going on when they saw those items. Within minutes I was in magical suppression cuffs and being hauled off to a ministry of Magic holding cell..

I'm not sure that they understood why I was smiling and chuckling. First off the cuffs did not suppress my magic so I made sure that Evelyn's medallion was invisible while my body was being searched and…my Potter glamour charms did not even flicker. As soon as I was alone in my majestic cell I said "Boss Evelyn" and the clone took my place. I transported back to Hogwarts as I had classes to teach as Professor Evans. While I feel bad about anything that happens to my clones in reality they are a construct and really do not have any emotions or feelings. The clone's only know what's going on for one hour before they fade away. My problem now is that I had to transport to the ministry holding cells every hour to produce a new clone. Finally after transporting every hour to produce a new clone and spending the majority of my nights myself in that holding cell it was trial time.

I decided to sit in the chair with all of the handcuffs including the magical suppression cuffs. The Minister of Magic puffed himself up in front of the Wizengamot and demanded…

"How does the defendant plea to killing ten innocent people including six Muggles? Further what is your plea to seriously injuring twenty additional upstanding wizards?"

"Not guilty of course. So when do I get to present my defense as a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House?" I threw that out as a shot to their bias snobbery to chew on.

"After we administer the Veritaserum and determine the real truth in this matter!"

I had a big grin to my face I stuck out my tongue for the three drops. After all of the Death Eaters that had refused that drug based on their house house status had rights, my rights were being ignored. I was way beyond that drug affecting me in any way thanks to the medallion. After answering their questions and adding in what really did happen, and not what they wanted to believe, Dumbledore adjourned the group for a vote. Gee, wasn't I supposed to have a minute to present my defense?

They finally all returned and Dumbledore stood and stated their verdict, "We find the defendant guilty of all charges and remanded him to Azkaban for life." The spectators were not happy and were yelling at the Wizengamot. That's when I notice what was wrong with that picture in the Dailey Profit.

Like I expected another decision from the Lord of the "Greater Good". If Dumbledore thought my scar would bring back Voldemort why was he not chunking me through the Veil? My realization did get my brain to go wonky for a few seconds, but…

I wasn't happy with the treatment that I was receiving as I was heading under escort to Azkaban. Hopefully I could return the favor at a later date.

Processing into the new prison consisted of being thrown into a cell that a lowly animal would not consider fit for habitation.. I didn't even produce a clone as I transported back to Hogwarts to resume my status as Professor Evans.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I had been busy doing dozens of thing and had to be at certain places at certain times. It was almost time to relax and enjoy whatever quiet time I could squeeze out of life.

Evelyns wand was next to my phoenix feather wand on the dresser but that was not the wand I needed this second. There in my trunk was the elder wand but within minutes I was waving it and I realized it was a phony. Somehow Dumbledore had gotten his sneaky hands on the real Death Stick and that was what bothered me in the Dailey Profit's photos. That's when the girls entered the room.

"We saw your stuff on the dresser leaving you defenseless and you said that you would handle this Dursley stupidity." Ava growled.

"Then you had to spend all of your evenings pretending to be a prisoner in some ministry holding cell. But you didn't say..."

Daphne was cut off by Ava..." You didn't say you would be sent to Azkaban for life! You are so sleeping on the couch for the next month!"

"Yes my loves."

While I could understand the threat, and I would probably be sleeping on the couch, I was wondering which one of my two wives would join me on the couch after a day or two. Anyway the couch beat Azkaban hands down.

/Scene Break/

Classes were grinding along without any real threats like Voldemort used to be to the magical community. Malfoy's group assisted here by diverting attention to the Malfoy's attacks rather than Dumbledore's assertions that Harry Potter would bring back Voldemort. Didn't everyone believe that Dumbledore will take care of everything? Long forgotten was the point that both Dumbledore and Draco had been killed and somehow both had returned to life. I had wracked my brains over the wand switching. In the end I could only guess that somehow Dumbledore was there when I did in Voldemort and had switched a look-alike wand for the real one. But, why didn't I notice that as I stored it in my trunk, that it was after all a phony? All I could do was come up with more questions so I decided to quit causing myself a headache and forget it. It wasn't like I wanted the stupid thing to start with.

/Scene Break/

It soon became comical to me that Dumbledore had everyone running around chasing the escapee from Azkaban. Apparently Dumbledore and the ministry considered Harry Potter a great risk while Draco appeared to be no more than an irritant. It was the public that was being attacked, so Draco and his crew were winning hands-down in the PR battle.

Regardless what anybody said I was not a one man army that was to cure the world of all of its ills. After never ending classes, finally it was the end of year tests, now it was summer and vacation time.

While the wives had parents, who they just had to visit, and of course the parents insisted on dotting on their grandchildren. This of course worked out very well which allowed my wives and I to visit the islands while the grandparents babysat their grandchildren.

Now while all this bonding was going, on the grandparent side, I did find quality time. The wives were not happy being gone from their children for any length of time, neither was I. So... We still slipped away into London for some quality time between us three. Of course that put the kids close for a visit or two. What was hilarious was that my wives knew nothing of nor were they ever part of the Muggle lifestyle. So it wasn't long before I had them out in the cinemas. This of course brought up things like the many types of movies. Then they saw some tv programs, dvd's and how they could get all of this fabulous entertainment. I was then ordered under penalty of couch sleeping to provide all this more often.

The next thing I know is different phrases started popping up like...

"You are carrying your lightsaber in your pants again, aren't you Harry?" Ava smiled with her sexy grin.

I tried to fend off some illicit humor by saying, "You don't see my flashing do you? Or are you asking me to flash it around?"

That was followed up by other comments from a grinning Daphne which I assumed was a sexy grin. "Not unless I can join you." The two of them then dissolved into giggles. Sex in this house was damn good.

/Scene Break/

"Okay Skywalker, we have been back here at Hogwarts for a while, and besides your misunderstanding with the Ministry, don't you think it's odd you have not run into Darth Vader." Ava smirked.

"Hey! Are you trying to take over as head Slytherin in this family? I'm the one with snide comments and smirking." Daphne stated. "Besides, peaceful and quiet is my goal, don't jinx it."

That's started me laughing, "Peace and quiet with the kids around, oh yeah."

"Why don't we drop the kids back with their grandmothers and head to a disco or take in a cinema after a nice meal at some swanky restaurant." Ava smiled while batting her eyes suggestively.

"We will need to stop by Gringots as I'm a little short on quid. Why don't you girls decide?"

/Scene Break/

"Now that's something you don't see every day." I choked out.

"You can say that again Harry, what you think they're up to?"

There was a sign on the front door of Gringots bank…" Go away, we're closed until tomorrow."

"It's probably anybody's guess so we'll just have to slip down the road. Barclay's ATM will take my Potter credit card."

"I will be one happy wife when the day comes that we can use our real names without worrying. So come on 007 and you to Octopussy." Ava sarcastically said.

"Now she's trying to take over the role of Princess Leia." Daphne huffed.

"Come on girls if were going to get this evening started we need to start hoofing it."

/Scene Break/

The younger blonde adult had two of his lackeys following behind him.(Déjà vu) They were going to oversee an attack that evening using a small force of his followers.

"Hmm isn't this an opportunity boys. The Slytherin ice princess is all alone with two Muggles. I always wanted to have a go with Greengrass."

Somewhere, whether it was in the movies or real life, did I ever tell you, that the simplest things can lead to unbelievable results? I was standing in front of the ATM fumbling in my wallet for my card, when...

A yellow curse slid between Ava and myself smashed into the ATM. As I turned, with multiple curses on my lips, the world turned into a multicolored calliope.

When my eyes uncrossed and the colors went away I scanned the surroundings. We were in a small room that was very colorful and welcoming and very lavish in its décor. No one was in the room except myself and my two wives. While both were breathing they appeared to be not much more than statues sitting in comfortable chairs. That's when I heard a door opening I spun and cast Stupefy a few times, but all I got was Fizz, Sizzle, pop. There is not much left for me to do except...

"and who are…"

"We are a hierarchy of magical beings that Evelyn referred to as that "The Order of the Night." when you first met her. Evelyn serves as what you could call a liaison between the 'living world' and "The Order of the Night" which consists of the spirit of someone whose lives have changed the mortal magical world."

"O..Kay." I was not sure where to start and boy did I have questions.

"Save your breath as you will only receive the information that we care give. Your identity as Harry Potter has been compromised and today's events were manipulating you to that exact spot in time. ( _Like I couldn't guess who was doing the manipulating_ ) you have a purpose in life that you have been fulfilling admirably. An individual has figured out who you are but will not be saying anything as he has plots of which you are a central part. Many but not all of your questions will be answered upon your return. We will see you again Harry Potter but until that time enjoy your mortal life."

/Scene Break/

Dah! Once again it took a bit get my eyes uncrossed as my wife's were grabbing me and screaming as I saw KnifeSlasher heading directly in my direction... The entire street is covered in blood and body parts. KnifeSlasher was covered in blood as well, his large ax was slung over his shoulder.

Daphne quit the irrational screaming and yelled almost directly in my ear..." Harry look! It's... Daphne quit yelling and just pointed at the head of Draco Malfoy laying among many body parts in the street."

"KnifeSlasher what the hell happened?"

"Once you informed us that the main purpose of that Dark Lord was to rob banks to pay for his minions so we sent set up traps. His attack today was your success."

I was about ready to disagree when KnifeSlasher held up his hand. You provided us the information without a request for monies or favors. We are of a mind that we are not but an arm of your information. Therefore, all will be told that you have defeated this Dark Lord."

I did not understand goblin logic but then again I figured there was a high probability that the goblins now had confiscated all of the Malfoy vaults. I wasn't going to complain as that logic had ended in my favor. One Dark Lord to go.

Considering that the evening was ruined as well as our appetite, we return to Hogwarts for some strong tea.

/Scene Break/

Sporadic Death Eater raids continued, but less frequently, as their mortality rate was unbelievable.

It wasn't six months later when a photographer snapped a picture of the Death Eater raid. There directing the operation was one Draco Malfoy. It was obvious that it was him although he did look somewhat like an inferie. Horicrux restoration it appeared.

"Harry this you can do."

"I know Ava but it's just disheartening. I just wish I could do a spell and send them all to Hell."

"It's too bad you couldn't send each of them a letter stating that you challenge them both to a duel at the same time in the same place. But, don't show up and let them kill themselves off." Daphne suggested.

"Daphne that's not a half bad idea."

Ava had accepted that she was going to be a housewife but that did not stop her from learning business and people's attitudes in the shop where she had had all of that pureblood training, along with Slytherin house cunning along with how things work including the ministry. The plan was conceived and the trap was laid. The most difficult part was the planting of overheard conversations to the right parties or having the right Death Eater being allowed to bribe a goblin. The easiest leak was selecting the right gossip monger in Hogwarts over hear Daphne and Ava talking about where we would be and when. Unfortunately I was going to be the bait. I however had a few tricks up my sleeve to contribute to the trap. One part was to let KnifeSlasher in on our plan which produce one large showing of teeth by the goblin.

Once again the open fields just passed Hogsmede village was selected. I don't believe anybody had any high hopes that this would be the end much but it would be an attempt.

/Scene Break/

I was in the field laying out the picnic basket and blanket with my Harry Potter glamour charm in place. It was indeed a great day to have a picnic with one's wives that would supposedly be showing up a bit later. And so it started.

Dumbledore was the first to flame in using Fawkes and without hesitation started his monologue, "Harry my boy I hope by now you realize that scar is an horcrux and will bring back Voldemort. So with a heavy heart must tell you that you must be returned to Azkaban as it is for the greater good."

As if done by some choreographer Draco popped in with more Death Eaters that I cared to count. Draco however was not interested in Smalltalk and curses started flying. Dumbledore called up two of his demons which added to the fun. I just put up a full body shield and hunker down. Seconds later the goblins appeared swinging swords, axes and throwing sharp edged stars. I had nothing to contribute so I grabbed a rock and put a ruin on it that allowed the shield to remain temporarily. I then made the shield temporarily dark and yelled "Boss Evelyn" and transported away.

/Scene Break/

The next day I stopped by Gringots, "KnifeSlasher, what the hell happened? There was nothing in the Daily Profit this morning, so spill!"

"We're not overly sure but Dumbledore's demons appeared to grab Malfoy and disappear. We're assuming that the demons took Malfoy to Satan. Have to wait and see if he has any more of those cursecd horcruxs to bring him back."

"And what about Dumbledore?"

"He just called his Phoenix and flamed away. There is another problem Harry that has shown it's ugly face. You need to defend your seats on ."

"Why may I ask?"

"Being convicted of crimes makes them vunerable and Dumbledore is trying to obtain them and the ministry is trying to confiscate them. You will have to have one of your wives appear with you heir."

"So when is the next meeting?"

"This coming Saturday."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. the original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. this work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away, maybe? With over 775,000 Harry Potter stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize

"KnifeSlasher, I've had enough. I need the goblin nation to establish an appointment for me to speak in front of the Wizengamot as Lord Peverell. Your regular charges apply of course. Now here's what I was thinking...

"KnifeSlasher is happy to fulfill my requests and of course collect the appropriate amount of galleons.

I appeared as Harry Potter in Diagon alley, my first of many appearances, hoping to establish that Harry Potter is still around and alive. I even got in a few words in saying that I was innocent before the Aurors arrived. I always transported out before anyone could get hurt.

So with muggle theatric makeup over my scar and a small glamour over my scar Lord Peverell enters the Wizengamot chambers with Harry James Potter's wife. Ava was carrying one of their sons.

The goblins had produced paper work declaring Harold Evans as Lord Peverell and now magical Guardian to one Harry Sirius Potter, the son of Harry James Potter. The next set of paperwork declared Harry Sirius Potter the heir to house Potter, and house Black. (I had other plans for my other titles)

"You are fooling no one Harry James Potter. It is obvious you are under a glamour charm and are attempting to deceive the Wizengamot." Dumbledore drew the Elder Wand and fired off a spell in a mini-second.

As usual my brain went into many thoughts calculating a myriad of information and actions in a blink of an eye. Apparently my information had been compromised to Dumbledore and probably by The Order of the Night. Ava was out of the line of fire so I would dodge away from her and…I realized...Dumbledore had fired off a Finite Incantatem, a benign spell,which I let it hit me. The medallion maintains the glamour on my scar but in the end what they would see no change in my appearance.

"Attack me once again Dumbledore and I a Lord of the Ancient House of Peverell will declare an honor duel."

Dumbledore just plopped his skinny butt back on his throne like chair and just look put out. It was almost complete silence for a while but Dumbledore finally call for a vote. There was nothing that the Wizengamot could do but affirm the goblins paperwork. This of course gave me a seat on the Wizengamot with three votes. The Wizengamot also put an end to Dumbledore's and the Ministers plotting to take the seats and then the Houses' vaults.

I couldn't attempted to turned him in to the authorities because he was the Great Leader of the Light. Even with some of the Wizengamot against or not believing in him there would be no actions even if they believed me. He would be able to smooth talk his way out as he always did.

As Ava and I entered the Atrium Ava had a not too quiet point to make. "He is the great and wise Albus Dumbledore" Ave said sarcastically "Why would anyone doubt him? Good god Harry he attacks a Lord and no one blinks?

While I knew he was following us, Ava apparently didn't. "It is truly saddening that you have so little faith in me, Lady Potter" Dumbledore shook his head sadly to make us feel guilty, "Do you not understand that with my 'Greater Good' leadership the magical world has entered into the golden age of magic. Even the founders would find it difficult to match what I have accomplished. Soon we will leap forward with the best of the magical world." I hustled Ava out of the ministry before she or I could say anything but later...

"Talk about someone being full of themselves! What are you going to do about that arrogant pile of garbage?" Ava was fuming.

"Apparently something went wrong, care to explain? Daphne asked as she had remained home tending to the remaining children.

The wives were discussing how they were going to shred Dumbledore into little pieces and feed him to the giant squid in the Black Lake. I expressed important things I need to do at Hogwarts and left. A wrong word on my part could direct their ire in my direction, so my direction was to head to Hogwarts.

/Scene Break/

It wasn't like wives, children, teaching, and having to attend the Wizengamot kept me busy. No, on top of all that I had to attend meetings to clean up or stop proposed legislation that was designed to line the Wizengamot members pockets with gold. To do this also required attending social gatherings which required me to have my dress robes constantly replaced. My wives needed to attend and would not be caught dead wearing the same dresses which meant appointments for new robes for me and dresses for them. Where was Voldemort when you needed him.

/Scene Break/

It is one of those days where I can actually sit down at breakfast with my two wives and enjoy a quiet meal. The kids were off to the grandmothers leaving us free for the weekend.

"Harry have you been watching the Daily Profit?" Daphne inquired.

"Not particularly. I'm way too busy to be reading that rag. Why? Is there something happening that I should know about?"

"There seems to be an increase in demon attacks. Do you think its Dumbledore or do we have another player in town?" Ava queried.

"You've got me. The Wizengamot definitely isn't interested if it doesn't have gold attached and the DMLE hasn't said anything that I have heard. So what would you girls like to do this weekend?"

"Well Lord Peverell, you, Ava and I will be heading down to Diagon alley as we need new attire for the Hawkworth affair this Sunday." Yet another of these dumb get-togethers I thought.

"Can't we just miss one of these social disasters and have fun with ourselves somewhere else in the world?" I moaned.

"Sorry Harry but this is really an important gathering and everyone will be there."

"Daphne you have just made my entire weekend."

/Scene Break/

We just stepped out of the tailors and into Diagon alley early Saturday morning. What we found were two demons which were grabbing people, disappearing, and then returning for more people. Apparently Dumbledore had not come up with enough power or to get the spell right to conjure more than the two demons. It was obvious to me that it was Dumbledore's who was hidden off to the side directing his monsters. The girls scurried back into the shop as I continued forward...

"Dumbledore call off your monsters, now!" I yelled without thinking only to find the demons headed in my direction.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had the Wand of Destiny out and raised. As he slashed it downward and pointed in my direction he uttered the phrase, "Avada Kedavra". Needless to say I dodged to the side and ripped out Evelyn's wand. I was preparing to send a continuous stream of every powerful curses I knew but then my luck struck again...

The Elder Wand, sprang free of Voldemort's grip and went sailing towards me as if it had a mission. I hadn't been expecting that ... as I had not cast any spells especially not an Expelliarmus. It appeared the Elder Wand knew full well who its master was, and while it could not stop Dumbledore from using it, it was headed for its master. Well that's what I was thinking as a huge ball of fire surrounded the Elder wand, Fawkes had arrived...

About then I thought I'd bought the schnitzel as I had two demons charging down upon me and Dumbledore drawing a second backup wand from his robes. Fawkes was bound to return the Elder wand to Dumbledore but...

Fawkes caught the wand in its talons, bent its head and neck down and snapped the wand in half with its beek. Another ball of fire erupted and Fawkes was gone leaving a trail of ash sifting downwards...I hadn't been expecting that! In fact I was stunted, had not that wand been used against me earlier? What I did expect did not transpire...

The two demons seem to fade away while Dumbledore didn't look much better as his wand fell to the ground... It looked like Dumbledore was aging, even his beard seem to be falling out as he collapsed to the ground, dead. My guess was that his ties to immortality had just been severed.

Having no idea how long I was standing there when I got mobbed. First it was my wives which needed consoling. Then came dozens of people trying to pat me on the back and shake my hand. As the circus was getting underway the Aurors arrived.

/Scene Break/

It was early evening when we had escaped the ministry and their statement taking and we were now settled into a quiet Muggle restaurant for dinner.

"I am sure glad there was a gazillion witnesses. I don't think I could have explained everything without being sent back to Azkaban."

"Right, you were just a poor innocent spectator of all the nasty things Dumbledore was doing in the alley." Ava giggled.

"Now you're the hero of Diagon alley by standing up to demons and an AK throwing Dumbledore." Daphne smirked.

"So what's going to happen now?" Ava inquired.

"Ava our hero is going to claim the rest of his house seats and start clearing Harry James Potter's name. Lord Peverell can lay the groundwork at Hawkworth's affair this Sunday."

All I could do was groan.

Epilogue:

Evelyn and her castle disappeared leaving a note for us to enjoy our lives in peace and quiet. The P. S stated that those three Dark Lords would not be returning. This peace and quiet of course had nothing to do with being the well-known celebrity with a long list of accolades, two wives and the head of multiple houses. The next disaster I expected would probably finished me off as my sons and daughter would soon be attending Hogwarts.

Fin


End file.
